Veela Child, Moon Child
by Twilight Goddess7
Summary: Young Harry Potter was always different. He preferred reading over playing with other children. He had a strange talent for communicating with animals…and he always felt a strong pull towards one, Draco Malfoy. The problem? Draco is betrothed to someone
1. Prologue: Misty Past

**This is my first Slash fanfic, so please go easy on me. I have recently discovered my new favorite couple (Harry/Draco), and I plan on writing at least a few fanfics about them. Here is my first attempt. Thank you for reading it, and please RR!**

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by Twilight Goddess7

Prologue

* * *

The Potters had always been proud people. Said to be direct descendants of Merlin himself, they were proud of their lineage and proud of their rank in the wizarding world. There were few Potters who were rash enough to risk their reputations for dark power, and those that were quickly came to regret it. That isn't to say that all Potters were good...for this would be a lie. No, there were light Potters and dark Potters. Potters that wanted power, and those that contented themselves with what they had. Potters that were fully virtuous, and Potters that were a touch amoral.

And yet, the Potter clan had always remained one of the most respected families in the Wizarding world. Many magical beings had intermarried into the said clan, including numerous veela, elves, fae, vampires, and even an unknown creature or two. This caused the Potter blood to become powerful and laced with the gifts and traits of the aforesaid beings. Every once in a while, a specific trait would show up in a random Potter, and eventually endow that person with the rest of the characteristics found in the being from which the trait originated.

One good example of this would be William Potter, who lived around the time of the world-famous muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. William Potter was a wise wizard, said to harbor extraordinary power with nature. At the age of sixteen, William came into an Inheritance that shocked his family. He became a Born-Vampire. Born-Vampires were vampires that 'inherited' their gifts from a recessive gene that had to be passed down through both parents. This new 'gift' allowed William to indulge in a very strange and fastidious life, which led to him marrying one of his distant cousins, who happened to also hold the name of Potter.

Other Potters such as William were rare, but they did turn up occasionally, leading to even greater respect and awe from the magical community around them. There were many branches of the Potter clan, though most ended by the nineteen-hundreds. By the year 1910, there was only one branch of Potters left, this line descended from the purest blood that a wizard could possibly have.

Most of the wizards and witches of this branch strove to marry into only the purest blood and most respected families known to their world. A few, however, dared to veer off into unknown blood, resulting in a strange mixture of happenings.

The Potter branch added many names to their clan as the years passed, eventually including a young man bestowed with the name, James Harrison Potter. This young man, much to the shock of his family, fell in love with and married a muggle-born witch called Lily Anthea Evans.

Little did this young Potter and his lovely new wife know, that they would have a hand in bringing the last lingering evil in their world, whimpering to it's end.

* * *

The Malfoy clan was laced with Dark Arts. Everyone who was anyone knew that. They, like the Potters, revered pure blood and made a habit of disowning (or destroying) anyone of their own who thought otherwise. Again, in likeness of the Potters, they allowed themselves to mingle with the blood of other magical creatures. And they too, had a few choice members who were lucky enough to gain characteristics other than wizardry.

Though the Malfoys were said to hate the Potters beyond any other clan in their world, it was also a known fact that some of the said families befriended and even intermarried with each other.

By the year 1976, there was but one heir to the great Malfoy clan. That being, Lucius Octavian Malfoy. Like most Malfoys before him, he was raised to hate muggles, muggle-borns, and anyone else they deemed unworthy to associate with.

The most honorable family of Black was not among those.

The very day he turned five, Lucius Malfoy was betrothed to the delicate Narcissa Allona Black, who was but three years old. Taken with the beautiful baby girl, Lucius doted on her from that day forward, leaving neither family in any doubt of the children's future together.

Indeed, throughout their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both grew to love each other beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. Lucius, who was expected to take the 'dark mark' of an uprising Dark Lord, immediately balked at the idea of putting his beloved in such danger. In the same way, Narcissa dreaded the day when her love would enter the services of the evil and fearsome Voldemort, for fear of Lucius' life.

Despite being raised in environments that were ideal for future Dark Lord followers, and not excluding the fact that both still held many ideals that they had been raised to hold, neither wished to chance the other's life. Their love for each other was too great.

Seeing potential in this, Headmaster Dumbledore immediately set to work devising a way to lure Lucius (who was quite powerful) into working for the newly constructed Order of the Phoenix. Promising safety for Narcissa, and a safe-haven for Lucius, both finally bent to the will of the older man and agreed.

It was during one of the many times her husband was called away at the Dark Lord's bidding, that Narcissa came to know another young wife who's husband spent every day facing the dangers of the war. Lily Evans-Potter. Though Lily was a muggle-born, she had also been the brightest witch at Hogwarts. She soon proved to Narcissa that not all beliefs were correct, no matter how strong the hatred was behind them.

The two women soon became cautious friends. Their husbands also managed to form a sort-of truce, that allowed for many enjoyable days of sharing pasts and future hopes.

Two years into the horrible war, a ray of sunshine shone through in the lives of both couples. Within months of each other, the two women became pregnant. Narcissa with one, and Lily with triplets.

The next year on February 19th, Draco Lucian Malfoy entered the world. He literally lit up the lives of all who knew him, with his angelic fair countenance and brilliant white-blonde hair. He was a loud and demanding soul, his cries often ringing out for seemingly no reason at all. But the adults adored him, and his parents doted upon his every cry.

Months later, on July 31st, three more Potters entered the world. Two boys, and one girl. The first born was a boy, named Adrian Byron Potter. The second born was a beautiful baby girl, Amaryllis Jade Potter. The youngest was another boy, Harrison James Potter. While the oldest two had gained their mother's red hair and their father's brown eyes and darker skin, Harrison, or Harry, as he was always called, was a tiny replica of his father, save for his bright green eyes and light skin.

The triplets were as different as night and day. While Amaryllis (Amy) tended to cling to her father and refuse to calm if he was away, Adrian was more taken with his mother, though he too, had a good set of lungs bestowed upon him. Harry had no preferences, and was quieter than the other two. He was content to stay in the background and observe everything going on around him.

The Potters and Malfoys immediately set about aquatinting their children with each other. Six month old Draco was already sitting up by himself by the time the Potter trio was introduced to him. At first, he threw a tantrum whenever the foreign children were put into his playpen with him. Soon, however, he seemed to realize that the strange little creatures were here to stay, and he grudgingly accepted them.

By the time they reached their first birthdays, the four had become quite comfortable with each other. Like all babies, they didn't like sharing toys or playing with each other. They simply kept to themselves and they were happy.

Their mothers, however, had other ideas.

Each night that Draco's family returned to their home, he was forced to kiss each Potter child on the cheek as a 'thank you' for "playing" with him that day. The innocent little Draco, unaware if this was anything out of the ordinary, did it without complaint. And every time, the two mothers would sigh and 'awww' over the sight, while the fathers shared knowing looks.

None of them realized that on Halloween day that very year, Voldemort would attack the home of Lily and James Potter.

And by a shocking twist of fate, every family member would survive because of one child.

Though who that child was, was anyone's guess.

* * *

"LILY! HE'S HERE! TAKE THE CHILDREN AND _RUN_!"

Lily cried out as a terrifying laugh filled Godric's Hollow. She scooped two screaming babies up off the living room floor, and attempted to bring the one silent one into her arms as well. But with Adrian and Amy struggling as they were, and Harry sitting petrified on the floor, it was a difficult task that cost her too much time.

"LILY!" James shouted, skidding into the room and quickly jerking their third child off the floor. Lily let out a scream as the laugh grew closer to the doorway and a shadow appeared on the wall. A lone black-clad figure entered the room, it's horrifying presence enough to silence even the most hysterical child.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A terrified silence filled the room as green light sped towards the helpless family.

There was a flash of green light...

a horrific scream...

and then nothing.

* * *

"The Prophesy stated that this would come to pass. But all three of the children were born on the same day. Which one was it?" James Potter asked, cradling his sleeping daughter close to his chest. He and his family had been rescued from their destroyed house and brought to Hogwarts before news had even gotten out about the attack. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been the ones to find the wreckage, and had lost no time in bringing their friends to safety.

"Peace, James. May I examine them for a moment?" Dumbledore asked gently, motioning to Adrian, who was being rocked by Lily. She reluctantly handed him over and the older man did a thorough check of the boy. He repeated the same check on Amy and Harry (who was being held by his godfather, Sirius Black).

"Both Harry and Amy have injuries. Amy is on her shoulder, while Harry's is on his forehead. But Adrian has none," Dumbledore said simply. His voice implied nothing, but James' eyes lit up.

"So it is Adrian. He is the child from the prophesy. His power was enough to stop Voldemort's curse and destroy him, but not enough to save his siblings from getting slightly hurt!" He said in an excited voice. Lily cuddled her son closer and looked at the professor for confirmation. The older man frowned.

"Actually, there is no way to tell. It could be any one of them. Injuries have nothing to do with it," he murmured, taking the wide-awake Harry from Sirius' arms and holding the boy up at eye-level. Brilliant emerald green eyes stared back at him, an intelligence beyond their years lurking in their depths. Dumbledore smiled and gently pulled the boy into a hug, allowing the child to snuggle into his white beard.

"And Voldemort is gone for good?" Lily whimpered, her eyes pleading. Dumbledore sighed.

"There are many ways he could return, Mrs. Potter, I will not lie to you. But if and when that is, I do not know, nor do I care to. I recommend that you enjoy the peace you have now," he said quietly, stroking the silky black hair of the youngest triplet. The boy's eyes fluttered closed, and a tiny sigh emitted from his lips.

"Yes, enjoy what you have now," Dumbledore whispered, turning away from the relieved group as the tiny child in his arms fell into a contented sleep.

* * *


	2. A Young Boy's Choice

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 1: A Young Boy's Choice

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

* * *

"Aren't they adorable?" Narcissa Malfoy sighed, as she watched three children chase each other around one of the Malfoy Manor gardens. She and Lily Potter sat peacefully on the veranda, enjoying the bright Spring day. Their husbands were off doing Ministry work, along with their friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"They are. And so innocent. It is a blessing that they can live in such a carefree world!" Lily giggled, watching as Adrian wrestled Draco to the ground. Amaryllis stood above them, laughing, until they pulled her into the fray as well.

"They make such a pretty picture," Narcissa murmured, resting her chin in her hand. Lily sighed softly.

"I only wish that Harry would join in. He misses out on so much," she commented, as her eyes fell upon the figure of her youngest son. He sat quietly on a white stone bench under a shady tree, reading a shockingly thick book for someone of his age. A small pair of glasses resided on his button nose, and his lips were pressed together thoughtfully. He was rather small for his age, and already quite a bit smaller than his siblings and Draco. His skin was pale, though not unhealthily. Occasionally, he would look up when the other children got overly loud, but his eyes would soon find their way back to the book in his lap.

"Oh, he's just shy. He'll come around," her friend said assuredly. Lily frowned, wishing she could be as sure of that as her friend sounded.

"And anyway, he will have to get used to us in the long run. We will be family, after all!" Narcissa's voice rose to a squeal here, and Lily found herself grinning.

Indeed, that was true. Thrilled with the progress that their children had made with the Malfoy heir, the Potters had (only days before) agreed to a proposal that Lucius Malfoy had made a few months earlier. He had suggested, that to keep their blood-lines pure, they would betroth Draco to one of the Potter children.

Amaryllis, being the only female child, was the obvious choice. And, the parents had added, if Draco's preferences lay in the other gender, it would be quite easy to engage him later to Adrian, as he was the oldest boy.

Thus far, the children had shown no aversion to the idea, mostly because they had no idea what 'betrothed' meant. So Draco still obediently kissed his playmates goodbye, not aware that every time he did, their mothers would grow giddy with excitement at the distant event.

Today was no different. While the parents said their goodbyes in the sitting room, the children stood outside in the front hall, doing the same.

"Come over to play at our house tomorrow. It's more fun," Adrian said in his brash five year-old way. Draco frowned.

"Is not!" He hissed, before pressing his lips to the other boy's cheek, as was their custom. Amaryllis giggled.

"Is too!" She defended her brother, as she too, received the same kiss from the blonde boy. Adrian laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her off into the room with the adults. Draco then turned and sighed.

Harry sat quietly on one of the marble benches nearby, his eyes on the book in his lap. This was the most difficult part of the ritual. While the older two triplets willingly accepted the required kiss, Harry usually shrank back from the motion, making it very uncomfortable for the other boy. But Draco did as his mother commanded and continued to kiss the unwilling cheek.

"Thank you for coming," Draco said in a cold voice that he had learned to use in certain situations, from his father. Harry looked up and met the cool gray eyes with his own emerald ones. He said nothing, and made no motion to move closer. Draco sighed in exasperation and moved to his side. He got tired of this boy refusing his kiss. Their mothers had ordered them to, so why did Harry disobey? It made Draco's arrogant Malfoy side bristle.

With a despairing groan, Draco leaned towards the cheek of the other boy. A sudden crash from down the hall caused Harry to turn his head in search of the cause.

Lips brushed each other, startling both the owners and causing them to freeze. Draco's eyes widened at the pair of warm, soft lips that pressed against his. Harry started as Draco's gentle, rosy lips contacted with his. Both boys pulled away, shocked. They stared at each other for a moment, unable to do or say anything. In their young minds, they knew something strange had just happened, but they did not understand what it was.

"You weren't supposed to move!" Draco finally managed. A surprising frown appeared on Harry's face.

"You were supposed to kiss my cheek."

"I was going to! You moved!" Draco shot back. Harry looked down at his book, his mouth trembling.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, confusion sweeping over his young face. Draco watched in horror as tears began to enter the bright eyes of the other boy. He hated it when girls cried, and even more when boys did. Especially since this boy seemed so...distant from normal human emotions.

"It...it wasn't you! I mean...it was an accident..." Draco trailed off, feeling as though he had done something naughty. Harry sniffed.

"Uh-huh," he whimpered, still refusing to look up. Draco shifted from one foot to the other in discomfort.

"Harry? It's time to go, dear!" Lily called as she and the others exited the sitting room and moved through the front doorway. Draco watched them disappear outside and then turned to the still-sitting boy beside him.

"You have to go," he said quietly. Harry nodded and slid off the bench, his head down. Draco sighed, and with one strong little hand, he lifted the other boy's chin, not unlike his own father did with him. Uncertain what to say as the green orbs met his, Draco finally settled on staying silent.

Instead, he brushed his lips over Harry's cheek, and then quickly pressed them against Harry's once more before pulling away and letting go of the smaller boy.

"Goodbye," he said, stepping back. Harry's confused eyes met his and he nodded.

"Until tomorrow," he returned, quickly turning away and disappearing out the front door. Draco watched after him in a daze, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Are they all asleep?" James whispered that night, as he watched Lily close the door to her daughter's room. She turned and nodded, motioning him back downstairs. When they finally reached the living room, they collapsed onto the couch with sighs of relief.

"Harry was quieter than usual, tonight," Lily commented, putting her feet into her husband's lap. James smiled and began to rub them gently.

"He's like that all the time, love."

"I know...but this time was different. He hardly looked up from his dinner, and when the meal was though, he went right up to bed. I'm worried about him, James," she murmured, looking over at the fire in the fireplace. James nodded.

"I know. I've been trying to figure out ways to draw him out, but until now, everything seems like a dead end," he agreed. Lily looked up sharply.

"Until now?" She watched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Fudge called me to his office this morning and introduced me to a man from Japan, Isao Hisaishi. He teaches at a special school in Japan, designed specifically to work with children like Harry. It would be perfect for him, Lily! He'd be surrounded by kids his own age from different backgrounds, and he'd have teachers that know just how to bring him out!"

Lily sat up, startled.

"James, are you suggesting that we send Harry to Japan?!" She asked dangerously. James winced.

"Only for a year or two...just so he can come out of his shell..."

"You actually think that I'm going to send my baby away for TWO YEARS?!" She shrieked, her eyes blazing.

"We'd be able to visit him. Think about it Lily! I'm not doing this for us. I hate the idea of my son being away for so long. I'm doing this for Harry! Think of the opportunities that it would give him!" James shot back, his mask finally falling away to reveal his inner turmoil.

Suddenly, Lily realized how much Harry's anti-social ways affected her husband. Harry was the only one of their children that looked like his father in every way save his eyes. In James' mind, Harry should be the one most like him. And yet...he wasn't. Adrian and Amy were more like James than he was. It hurt the older man that he couldn't have such a close relationship with the young boy, as he did with his other children.

"When would he be expected to leave?" She finally sighed, as she lost her inner battle. James' face lit up.

"Well, he said that Harry could either leave with him tomorrow, or wait another week and fly to Japan on his own."

"Tomorrow? We'll have no time to say goodbye!" She whimpered. James frowned.

"Next week then?"

"But he's too young to fly alone!" Lily cried, causing James to roll his eyes.

"Listen. The plane leaves at noon tomorrow. You'll have all morning to say goodbye. We'll have the house elves pack Harry's things tonight, so we'll will have even more time to explain this to him. I took tomorrow off, so I'll be here, too."

Lily nodded miserably and leaned into her husband's arms, snuggling close to his chest for comfort.

"I'll miss him," she whispered. He nodded.

"We all will."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Lily winced as Amy and Adrian's voices shook the ceiling. Harry stiffened beside her, his hands clenched into fists.

Harry, as usual, had risen much earlier than his siblings, and had joined his parents for breakfast. It was then that they had laid out their plan to him. Harry had nodded understandingly, but made no comments other than asking a few questions about his new school.

An hour later, the other two had come downstairs. Sitting everyone down in the living room, James repeated the plan to Harry's siblings, who immediately voiced their opinions.

"He can't go, daddy! He can't!" Amy sobbed, throwing herself into her father's arms. James looked at her helplessly.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! YOU CAN'T!" Adrian shouted, his eyes throwing sparks as he addressed his mother. Harry sat silently, watching his siblings reactions.

"Darlings, think of the chance Harry is getting..."

"NO! It's not fair! He's our brother! He can't just leave!" Adrian yelped, his voice shaking.

"You can visit me," Harry finally spoke up, his voice soft. His brother and sister turned to look at him, shocked.

"I want to go. But you can visit," the boy repeated. Adrian frowned as Amy's lips continued to tremble.

"You want to?" She whimpered. Harry nodded, and Adrian growled.

"Fine! Go! I don't like you anymore!" He snapped, dashing from the room and pounding up the stairs. Amy struggled from her father's grasp and followed her older brother, tears trickling down her cheeks all the way. Harry watched them go, his face blank. Lily and James looked at each other helplessly, uncertain what to do.

"Master? Mistress? The Malfoy family is being here," came the voice of one of their house elves. James waved him away and sighed.

"I'll go."

"I'm going with you," Lily murmured, putting her arm around her husband's waist. Together, they left the room, leaving Harry standing alone next to the couch.

A single crystalline tear made it's way down his creamy cheek, as the words of his brother echoed in his head. With heavy steps, he walked up the stairs to his empty room, and sat on the bed, staring at the wall across from him. He didn't even hear when someone knocked on his open door softly.

"Mother says you're leaving."

Harry turned to face a livid Draco Malfoy. The other boy's gray eyes were filled with sharp steel, and his lips were pressed in a straight line.

"I am," he affirmed. Draco took a step forward, his fists clenching.

"Adrian wouldn't let me in. He was mad. Amy's crying. You did it," he hissed. Harry's face remained blank.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I want to go," Harry said simply. Draco's face registered shock.

"You do? Why?"

"I dunno. I just do."

Draco stared at the boy who had been such an enigma to him for so long, and tried to understand. But as was always the case, he found himself lost once more.

"I won't see you again," he finally said. Harry shook his head.

"Not for a while."

The boys stood in silence, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry? Mr. Hisaishi is here!" Lily called up the stairs, her voice shaky. Harry turned his head sharply and nodded, though no sound came from his lips.

"You're going now," Draco murmured, a strange rush of panic entering his stomach. Harry nodded again.

"I have to go," he returned, moving to pick up the bag he would be taking on the flight with him. Draco watched as he slid the bag onto his shoulder, and the moved towards the door. Uncertain as to why he was doing it, Draco quickly moved to block the doorway, his dread rising.

"Wait!"

"Why?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. Draco searched for something...anything to say.

"I...I haven't given you my goodbye kiss," he finally managed. Harry looked startled, and Draco stepped nearer.

"I have to. It's the rule," the blonde continued. Harry watched him near, uncertainty showing in the depths of his eyes.

Finally, Draco's lips found his cheek and pressed gently.

"For the last time," he whispered, pulling away slightly and staring into the green orbs. Then his mouth descended once more, this time capturing Harry's lips beneath his.

"HARRY! PLEASE COME DOWN!" Lily called again. The two boys jumped apart, Draco moving out of the way as the other boy turned to leave.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered, his eyes resting on Draco one last time before he disappeared down the stairs. Draco watched him go, an empty feeling entering his chest.

And Harrison James Potter never looked back.

* * *


	3. To Finally Be Home

**WARNING **(I forgot to put this in the prologue): _The rating of this story is not only for the characters' potty-mouths (no pun intended) in later chapters, it is also for slightly-to-moderately graphic scenes in distant chapters. If this offends anyone, please do not continue reading!_

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess

Chapter 2: To Finally Be Home

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open, the last tendrils of sleep evaporating into the early-morning light. His mind whirled as he remembered his dream about Draco Malfoy, and what had happened in the aftermath.

Adrian and Amy had refused to come downstairs to say goodbye to their brother. Lily had worked hard not to cry as her son met with his new teacher, and said his goodbyes. James, Sirius, and Remus were all trying to make light of the situation, joking about the pranks that Harry could play once he reached his new school.

But when it was time for Harry to leave, he refused to look back as the car he was riding in drove away. He knew what he would see. His two siblings and perhaps Draco, watching the car leave from the upstairs windows. His mother sobbing as her friends and husband tried to comfort her.

He sighed as he thought back to that day. He had no regrets, though he often thought he should.

Once he had left his so-called 'home' behind, he found it difficult to return. His parents had brought him back 'home' after a year and a half at Domyoji School of the Arts, much to the delight of his brother and sister. But Harry was immediately bombarded with feelings of homesickness for his school, and soon fell into a slight depression.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, also known as Grandpa Albie to the Potter children, was the only one to notice something wrong and quickly set about to fix it. After a long walk around the Hogwarts grounds while he was watching the Potter trio one day, he finally got Harry to admit what was bothering him. From there, Dumbledore went to Lily and James, asking them to allow the boy to return to the school.

And here he was. Two years later, and a great deal happier.

The school that he had come to love so much wasn't just one building like the ones in England, but several, that were placed in the shape of a hollow square. There were large gateways on each side that led into the central courtyard. Outside the main 'building' were several smaller ones (mostly used as classrooms). A large tower resided near the back of the establishment. He had made a comment to Isao Hisaishi when he had first beheld it, that it looked as if the school was actually a solid wall, guarding the courtyard inside. The teacher had laughed and informed him that the place had once been a palace, which at the time, were built like that to make it difficult for invaders to conquer it.

"Gods above, Ri! How can you get up so early?" Groaned a voice from across the room. Harry turned his head and worked to hide a smile as Ai Hisaishi, Isao Hisaishi's nephew, climbed clumsily out of his bed and stumbled toward the restroom.

Upon arriving at Domyoji, Harry had been informed that he would be sharing his bedroom with three other boys his age, Ai, Quentin Bridge, and Kert McHenrey. He had been hesitant at first, but they willingly accepted him into their ranks, and he soon grew used to their strange antics. Ai was an outgoing boy with short black hair and almond-shaped onyx eyes. Quentin was a small, cheerful boy from America, with bronzed skin and a mop of curly black hair. Kert was a bold Australian, who's sun-kissed blonde hair and innocent blue eyes hid his fiery attitude.

All of them were different, and yet they had become one of the tightest-knit groups at the school. The teachers were amazed by their progress together, since each had come to the school with quite a bit of baggage to take care of. Ai and his twin sister, Kyoko, had been put into the guardianship of their uncle when their parents had died in a car accident. Quentin came from the 'bad side of town', as he called it, and had been rescued from a gang of drug-smugglers. Kert the son of a rich business tycoon and a one-night stand. He had been left on his father's doorstep as a baby, and had been treated as more of a burden than a son.

Though each had come with his own problems, they had all found ways of helping each other. Even Harry, who had refused to even speak to his room mates at first, eventually found himself comforting a sobbing Ai, who had woken up from a nightmare about his parents. This had been a ground-breaker for all the boys. Together, they helped Ai with his guilt, Quentin with his tendency to distrust everyone, Kurt with his suppressed anger, and Harry with his natural tendency to isolate himself.

Harry watched as his other two room mates began to rise as well, all the while complaining about how early it was. Harry glanced at his clock, which read 6:03 A.M.

"We get up this early every day. I don't see why you complain so much," Harry said in open amusement. This comment earned him a pillow in the face.

"Say that again and I'll punch your face in, Sunshine," Kurt groaned. Quentin chuckled, not fully awake.

"That rhymed!" He crowed sleepily. Kurt growled at him, causing him to laugh more.

"Come on, guys! We're gonna be late!" Ai yelped, slipping into his native Japanese. Because of a translation spell that had been put on them when they arrived, the other boys understood what he was saying and hastened to get ready for another day.

* * *

There were five other students in Harry's age group at the school, all of them girls. Kyoko Hisaishi, Ai's sister, was a bouncy girl with short black hair that curled around her pixie-ish face and sparkling black eyes. Deborah Ingénue was a vivacious Brazilian girl with curly brown hair and mocha colored eyes. Leigh McArthur was a red-headed Irish child, who's hair and sky blue eyes led many to the belief that she was as fiery as her hair color suggested, though this was far from true. May Johnson was a cynical blonde haired, blue eyed American, with a sense of humor so dry it could rival the Sahara. The final girl, Rosalie Carter, was also American. She was a sweet girl that had long golden-brown hair and bright, expressive blue eyes.

The nine students would normally have their lesson's indoors, unless the teacher took pity on the students on a nice day and allowed them to have lessons in the courtyard. After their lessons, the nine eight year-olds would join the rest of the students in the dinning hall for lunch, and then go right back out to their physical lessons.

Physical lessons involved anything from karate and archery, to meditation. For the younger students, less trying activities were taught, but as they got older, the lessons would get harder. While the boys enjoyed learning Karate and Kendo, the girls tended to do better at meditation and relaxation exercises.

At the end of the day, the students were allowed free-time, where they could do pretty much whatever they wished. Most of the time, the boys would head to the natural water-springs for a bath, or the waterfall for a relaxing water massage.

"I think I pulled something," Kert moaned, as he sank down onto a rock and allowed the waterfall to cascade down his back and shoulders.

"Where?" Ai asked from the other side of Harry. Kurt smirked and mischievously reached for the waist of his shorts.

"You want to see?"

"Eww! No we don't!" Quentin retorted, a grin coming to his lips.

"Winter term is ending soon," Ai said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah...are you going to visit your family, Ri?" Quentin asked, opening one eye to see Harry's response. The other boy shrugged, causing water to splash into his face.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen them in so long...and Adrian and Amy are still angry with me for wanting to return here..." he trailed off as the other boys nodded understandingly.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's ask uncle if we can go down to the town shrine for _Hanami_!" Ai suggested. Kert snorted.

"Yeah, and watch all those blokes and sheilas get wasted? Now that would be a show!" He snickered. The other boys glared at him, and ignored his rude comment.

"We can bring the girls along," Quentin said thoughtfully. Kert growled at this, but said nothing.

"I'll ask uncle tomorrow. For right now, we'd better get to sleep," Ai stated, motioning up to the dark sky. This drew a complaints out of his companions, but they followed him back to the school anyway.

* * *

"OH! Check that out!"

Harry watched as his American roommate ran over to the edge of the viewing path and looked out over the Pacific ocean that could be seen through the trees. They were walking down a pathway filled with laughing people and falling pink flower petals. The people were there for Hanami, and the flower petals were what they had come to see.

Harry didn't think he had ever seen anything as lovely as Sakura trees in bloom. Sure, he saw plants in England bloom in the Spring, but somehow, this was different. More sacred and special. Especially since the trees lined both sides of the pathway, which went on for miles. No matter where you went, you were always surrounded by a flurry of blossoms.

"It's lovely," Rosalie whispered, as she fingered her pretty kimono. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"It is. There's nothing like this in England," he commented, looking around at the crowd of people. She giggled as a drunk man with a tie knotted around his head climbed up a tree nearby and made a face at her.

"Rosie! Come on! Miyabi-sensei is saving a viewing place for us!" Leigh called, her red hair flying about her face. Rosalie quickly caught up with her friend and the rest of the group followed to sit on the blanket the teachers had set up for them.

"Ah-ah-ah! No Sake for you!" Miyabi-sensei called, taking a half-open bottle of the stuff out of Kert's hand. The boy pouted but contented himself with eating a piece of sushi instead.

"We should do this more often. It's fun!" Kyoko commented from beside Ai.

"Perhaps. You are lucky the dean allowed us to do this. Of course, that may be because he too, wanted to come..." Hisaishi-sensei trailed off as the dean waltzed by, singing a bad rendition of Enya's "Only Time" (a song widely known in America, Britain and here, obviously). The group giggled as they realized that he had partaken of a bit too much Sake than was normal.

Harry looked around himself and smiled softly as he looked at each of his companions in turn.

Yes, this was his home. And these people...they were his family.

* * *

"Oh how I love these summer breaks! No one here but us, no noisy girls, no nothing!" Kert moaned, sinking down onto the lush green grass of the courtyard. Harry looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, but wisely made no retort.

During the summer, many of the students would leave for vacation. Those that had family could return to visit, and those that had none usually had special vacations planned out for them by the school teachers. As for Harry's friends, they usually chose to stay at the school for the summer, enjoying long walks down to town for ice-cream, and staying up to all hours of the night playing night-games.

That day, Quentin and Ai had gone with Ai's uncle to town for some groceries, while Kert and Harry had chosen to stay behind.

"Dude! Old man at ten o' clock!" Kert suddenly said, sitting up. Harry looked up from his book once more, and a wave of shock ran though him.

"Grandpa Albie?" He muttered, standing up from his place at the base of a tree. The old man turned and twinkling blue eyes met confused green ones.

"Hello, Harry," the older man said, walking closer. Harry allowed a smile to his lips as he accepted the man's hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he pulled back. The older man smiled.

"Your sensei...Mr. Hisaishi, and I have kept in contact the past few years. He invited me to visit and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," the boy stated, straightening up a bit more. Albus Dumbledore laughed.

"I can see that. And you have grown since I last saw you. You're almost as tall as your brother," he commented, putting a hand on Harry's head. Behind them, Kert was growing annoyed.

"Ri, who's this?" He finally spouted.

"Kert, this is my...I mean...this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school I told you about. Grandpa Albie, this is my friend, Kert McHenrey," Harry introduced. The older man's face lit up at the word 'friend' and he shook the other boy's hand vigorously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"How long are you staying?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and eager. Albus smiled.

"At least a week. The other Professors believed that I needed a vacation, so they practically kicked me out when I announced that I wished to visit you."

This brought laughter from both boys, something that made Dumbledore's heart sing.

Little Harry Potter had finally found the place he belonged.

* * *

Dumbledore's stay was a delight for all four boys. Not only did he tell them stories about Hogwarts and the ghosts that lived there, he also went so far as to teach them about some of the magics that Hogwarts was known for. Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration were a few of the many the boys became interested in as he continued with his stories.

Isao, Ai's uncle, had informed them that not all students at Domyoji were magically inclined. Those that were, however, would take lessons in many of the classes Dumbledore mentioned, when they reached the age of eleven. This had made all four boys look at each other eagerly. All of them had shown signs of being wizards.

For Ai, it was when he was practicing karate inside their bedroom. He had accidentally kicked a shelf containing several of Harry's favorite books, which proceeded to fall towards a sleeping Kert. Just as they were about to hit the boy in the face, they froze and flew into Ai's relieved arms.

For Kert, it was when his anger at his father caused him to light a nearby tree on fire. It had taken his father's servants only seconds to put it out, but the event had shaken up the boy for quite some time.

Quentin was a whole different story. His strange bursts of magic had frightened off many a street-gang while he was on the streets, and even a few students while at the school. When he was startled or frightened, he tended to somehow shove people away without touching them, which usually ended with them having to go to the infirmary for help with broken bones and concussions.

As for Harry, he too, had experienced many magical bursts, though the largest one came when he was running with his class during a routine race though a treacherous part of the mountain. He slipped on a wet stone and tumbled down the side of the mountain. He didn't know how, but suddenly, he was back up with his friends, who were panicking over his fall and wondering how he had gotten back up.

Dumbledore had listened to these stories in amusement, though when Harry was sharing his story, the older man continuously shot the boy strange and thoughtful looks.

By the end of his trip, Dumbledore had become quite attached to all of the boys, promising to visit them again. He even invited them to come to Hogwarts someday, to which the boys eagerly agreed.

Upon his return to Hogwarts, however, Dumbledore asked the young Potions Professor, Severus Snape, to brew up a rather difficult potion. The younger man did as he was asked, and by the end of the week, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was staring into a cauldron, a small smile gracing his lips.

For in that cauldron was an image.

The image of a boy, with breathtaking black wings sprouting from his back, and green eyes that shone like newly-cut emeralds.

* * *

Word Meanings:

_Hanami_-a very popular past-time of people in Japan. They go to shrines and parks around the nation and view the first bloom of the sakura blossoms (or cherry blossoms, as they are known in English). These are times when friends and family get together, and share in songs, food, and Sake (a Japanese alcoholic drink).

Sheila(s)- Australian slang for "girl(s)".

Kimono- a Japanese outfit worn by men and women on special occasions.

* * *


	4. The Birthdays

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess

Chapter 3: The Birthdays.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, dear Adrian and Amaryllis! Happy Birthday to you!"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes as a flurry of Gryffindors raced forward to wish the Potter duo a happy birthday. He, being the only Slytherin at the party, refused. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but his parents had insisted. They seemed to think he needed to get to know his 'betrothed'.

Draco sneered at the pretty red-haired girl that was now opening her presents. If his parents thought for one minute that he was actually going to marry that little Gryffindork, they had another thing coming!

"OH! _LOOK_! I got a present from Harry!"

Draco's head shot up at this, his cold mask nearly sliding off. Amy was holding up a large present, wrapped in gorgeous blue gift-wrapping. Quickly tearing into it, she let out a gasp as she finally saw what it held. She tore open the envelope on top and read it's contents outloud.

_Dear Amaryllis,_

_Happy twelfth birthday! I hope yours is as good as mine._

_This is an authentic Japanese kimono. The girls in Japan usually wear these for special occasions and holidays, and I would be honored if you would accept it. I had to guess on the size, but a girl named Kyoko from my class helped me, so it should be alright._

_The hair clip on top and the shoes at the bottom are a gift from Kyoko to you. She wished you to have something to complete the outfit. The shoes are only to be worn outdoors, but the other things may be worn anywhere._

_I hope that you enjoy these, and again, I wish you a happy birthday._

_Your brother,_

_Harry_

The room was stunned into silence, as Amy lifted her gift from the box. The kimono was stunning. It was white, with light pink cherry blossoms scattered all over it. Looking at the instructions that were attached to the front with a safety pin, Amy ran out of the room. Minutes later, she returned garbed in the beautiful creation, and her hair pulled up with the hair clip.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" She squealed, her eyes sparkling. Her friends began to exclaim over the garment, while her mother's eyes filled with tears of happiness and her father nodded with a wistful smile.

Adrian quickly dug through his pile of gifts until he found the one from his brother. He opened it eagerly, and let out a shout when he saw what was inside.

It was a breathtaking red and gold Griffin, made entirely of glass. It's wings were outspread, and it's body was held in a regal position. The detail on the creature was impeccable, and the way the colors shifted when you turned it made it even more gorgeous.

"Wow. Harry..." Adrian trailed off, speechless. His gift had come with no note, but it was self-explanatory. While the guests mooned over this new gift, Draco sat in the background, a frown on his face.

Harrison Potter was a legend among the children at Hogwarts, mostly because he was the brother of two other legends. His obvious absence from the school made him an instant enigma to most, if not all of the students there. And here was yet another reason for that. Beautiful and expensive presents from a brother whom none of them had ever met.

Draco didn't pretend to like the Potters...sure, he had played with them as a child, but he had had little choice in the matter. As they had grown older, a one-sided dislike had erupted between the Potter duo and the Malfoy heir. Draco grew to hate the fact that his name was always linked with the Potters, especially to Amaryllis, whom he was betrothed to.

He hated the fact that the Potter family now treated him like a third son...because he wasn't! He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! A Slytherin. A hater of the goody-goody Gryffindors!

Only one person in the world understood his dislike of them, and that was his godfather, Severus Snape. The older man was quite aware of his godson's disgust at being linked so closely to the Potters, and he did everything in his power to keep Draco from going insane at school, when Amy and her friends giggled over him and Adrian boasted about being the future brother-in-law to him.

Snape had told him that it wasn't their fault, they had just been raised to expect such things, just as he had. But unlike them, Draco was more than willing to rebel.

The blonde boy smirked as he remembered that conversation, and he continued to watch the two Potters open their presents.

* * *

"Harry? Are you alright?"

One green eye opened slightly and a groan emitted from the mouth of the bedridden boy. Ai stood above him, looking down with a worried light in his eyes. Behind him stood Kert and Quentin, who looked nervous.

"No," he finally muttered. His entire body ached, and his stomach twisted painfully. Not to mention it felt as if the top of his back, right around his shoulder-blades was about to burn off.

"Great! All this on your birthday," Kert groaned. The other two boys glared at him.

"It's not his fault, moron," Quentin hissed. Kert raised an eyebrow at the boy's sudden rush of emotion, but wisely said nothing else.

"I'll go get uncle," Ai murmured, leaving the room.

"I'm going to wet a washcloth. You're burning up," Quentin added, hurrying to the bathroom.

"I'm going to eat your cake," the final boy stated, causing Harry to growl weakly at him. The blonde smirked at his friend, before collapsing back down into his own bed.

"I just hope those good-for-nothing siblings of yours like your present. Not that they sent you one..." Kert said tonelessly. Harry glared at him but said nothing, seeing as his stomach was trying to escape through his mouth.

"Actually, Mr. McHenrey, they did."

Kert turned at the sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice, and his face lit up.

"Uncle Albus! Harry's sick, by the way, so we get to eat all his birthday cake ourselves!" The blonde bounced up and down on his bed playfully, making the old man laugh.

"That won't be necessary, Kert. Harry is just fine."

"HE IS?!" Came a chorus of three voices, one from the doorway to the bathroom, one from the boy on the bed, and the other from the newly returned Ai.

"I am?" Harry managed to choke out. Dumbledore smiled.

"You are. This is just part of your transformation."

"His what?" Isao-sensei asked from behind his nephew. Dumbledore sighed.

"Perhaps I had better explain. When I first came to visit Harry, he told me the story about how he had fallen down the mountain-side, and then ended up right back where he had started. Most accidental outbursts of magic don't work that way. In most cases, the victim will bounce harmlessly the rest of the way though their fall, not return to where they fell from," he stopped here, allowing his words to soak in before continuing.

"On my return to Hogwarts, this fact continued to pull at my mind. I had heard of such an event happening only once before, and that was when I was small. I became suspicious, and on a stroke of genius, I had our excellent Potions Master brew a potion that would show the Potter family tree and it's magical links,"

"Oh, you mean like one of those muggle papers that show who your grandparents and great-grandparents are?" Quentin asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Except this 'tree' shows the magical abilities of the people in it. While looking though, I stumbled upon something that interested me. One of Harry's ancestors married a veela. Their son was half-veela, and he ended up marrying a man..."

"Wait a minute! He was gay?" Kert choked. Dumbledore smiled.

"In the muggle world, that may be looked down upon, but in the Wizarding world, we see it as no different from a regular relationship. There are even potions that allow a man to become pregnant if he wishes."

"Weird!" Kert commented. Dumbledore laughed.

"Continuing on, he married a man from an upstanding family of the time. What he wasn't aware of, was that that man was a Draconian. Draconians are either the result of a dragon and a veela mating, or the powerful draconian blood dominating the blood of one of their ancestors. Continuing down through the family tree, I realized that draconian blood was very strong, and it dominated most of the Potter's blood from then on, growing stronger as it went. However, it never became strong enough to create a new draconian, or even hint at there being any such being...until Harry."

The group turned wide eyes on the bedridden boy, who turned pale as Albus' words sank in.

"Wait...then...I'm a draconian?" Harry asked, his confused thoughts making his head ache even worse. Dumbledore nodded.

"Draconians are different from most magical beings. They begin coming into their Inheritance sooner than veela, elves, and other such beings. They can gain the first part of their Inheritance anywhere from the age of nine, to sixteen. There's little known about draconians, but I managed to dig up most of the information that Harry will need," he stated. Ai looked confused.

"Uncle Albus...how did you get that information. Aren't draconians extremely rare?" He questioned.

"They are. But some of them chose to keep records of their experiences in personal journals. I had to scavenge around quite a bit, but I managed to find two journals that might help him. They were locked away in the Department of Mysteries, but using my connections I was able to attain them."

"So...what exactly do draconians do?" Quentin asked hesitantly. Albus smiled.

"Well, the main thing is...they can fly. They grow wings from their backs and are able to use them."

"So...I will have wings?" Harry asked, slight disgust in his words. The old professor laughed.

"Yes. You can retract them at any time, but during your first Inheritance, they...well, to put it simply, they burst out of your back. That is why you are feeling sick. The wings should appear soon."

"Wicked! Harry's going to have wings! Now he can go to town for the things that he needs, and he won't need us to go down for him!" Ai laughed, causing Harry to glare at him.

"That is not all, though. Harry has always had a strange connection with animals, but now it will be even greater. Draconians have connections with many creatures, including dragons. The dragons will recognize a kindred spirit and will be drawn to him instantly. Many other animals will do the same," Dumbledore explained.

"Not only that, by being a draconian, Harry also has veela traits as well. Not only will members of both genders be irresistibly attracted to him, he will also have a mate. Someone who completes him, body, mind, and soul. This mate could be anyone, and when Harry finds him or her and mates with them, it is a permanent thing," he finished. The boys looked at each other and grinned, then looked down at Harry, who looked miserable.

"Great. And I was hoping to live alone all my life," he mumbled, causing his friends to laugh. From outside the door, there were more giggles at this. The boys looked up and Isao-sensei quickly moved to the door, swinging it open.

There was a shriek and a gasp, as five girls tumbled into the room. They struggled around on the floor for a moment, trying to untangle themselves, and then they looked up guiltily.

"I take it you heard everything?" Isao-sensei sighed. The girls nodded, looking ashamed as they stood up and dusted themselves off. The boys glared at them, while Dumbledore looked amused.

"The more the merrier. I'm sure it is better for Harry. This way, he has no secrets to keep from you."

Harry sighed and nodded slightly, while the other boys continued the glare.

"Um...I feel sick..." Harry suddenly announced, his face twisting against the pain in his stomach. Dumbledore looked at him alertly, and then quickly moved back.

"Everyone move away," he commanded. The young people quickly obeyed, as Harry's eyes began to glow a bright red color.

Harry whimpered as his body writhed in pain. His sweaty pajama top stuck to his body, allowing them to see his muscles working violently under the skin.

He gave a sharp cry as flash of black light emitted from his body. This caused everyone to flinch away and close their eyes. When they re-opened them, gasps rang out around the room.

"Wow...Harry...wow..." Ai choked out, his eyes wide.

Harry now had a pair of large black wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades. The inky-black feathers looked incredibly soft, and they shone as the light touched them. Harry sat up and turned his head, trying to catch a good look at his new appendages. As if responding to a silent command, they folded up a bit and wrapped around his body, allowing him to run his fingers over their softness.

"Amazing," he breathed. His eyes had returned to their normal green, but now they were alight with awe.

"Welcome to the first part of your Inheritance, my boy. Use them well," Dumbledore joked. Harry looked up and smiled, then returned his gaze to his wings.

"Harry...may I touch them?" Rosalie asked softly, as if afraid he would yell at her. He nodded and she quickly moved to his side, running her hands over the soft feathers with delight.

"They're so soft! And pretty!" She announced, a wide smile crossing her lips. The other girls rushed to touch the wings as well, with the boys not far behind. Dumbledore laughed at Harry's less-than-pleased look.

"Enough. Now, when you want to make the wings retract, you simply concentrate on them not being there. To bring them out again, you concentrate on them being there."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, the wings seemed to dissolve into the air, a single drop of blood running down his back in the process. Dumbledore quickly caught the blood in a vial, corked it, and handed it to him.

"Draconian blood is exceedingly powerful. Collect the droplets of your blood in this, and then someday, perhaps you will find a use for them," the old man said cheerfully. Harry looked at the vial, and wrinkled his nose.

"I think I'll put this somewhere when no one can see it. I don't think anyone wants to see a vial full of blood every time they walk into our room," he commented, causing the others to laugh.

"OH! We forgot! We had a surprise party all set up for you, and we were coming to get you!" Kyoko moaned, looking upset.

"I feel fine, now..." Harry stated, looking slightly surprised. Dumbledore laughed.

"It was just the Inheritance setting in. Nothing to worry about. You shouldn't go though anything like that again," he assured.

"Good. Now we can party," said May in a dry voice. The other girls shot her glares.

"Come on! We came back from our vacations just for your party! Let's not waste it now. Everything's set up in the courtyard," Leigh said, grabbing one of Harry's arms. Rosalie caught the other one, and together they dragged a protesting Harry out of the room.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm soaked!" Kert complained, pulling his sodden shirt away from his chest. The group had been playing hide and seek, with one major addition—water guns. They were special prank-water guns that shot anything from water, to live birds at your opponents. Dumbledore had brought them over from a joke-shop in England.

May had been the one to get the water gun that actually shot water, and to no one's surprise, Kert (who had received the bird-shooting gun) had been her target every time. Harry had been lucky enough to get one that shot paint-darts at everyone, while Quentin's had shot flowers. This had caused quite a bit of laughter, seeing friends showered with flowers as they ran to hide from the 'seeker'.

"Tough," May retorted, collapsing onto the ground beside Rosalie.

"Presents next!" Deborah announced, waving her wand at a pile of presents set to one side of the courtyard. The presents flew at Harry, burying him in a mountain of boxes and bows.

"That was helpful," Kert snickered, as a chuckling Dumbledore used his wand to create a neat pile of presents in front of Harry. The boy glanced greatfully at him, before reaching for the nearest present.

"It's from mom and dad," he said thoughtfully, as he neatly began to open his gift. His friends groaned.

"Only you, Harry," Ai muttered. The draconian looked up in confusion.

"He meant, only you could open your presents so calmly and carefully. I mean, come on! It's not like the present's are going to kill you for ripping the wrapping paper!" Kert moaned. Harry's lips curled into a rare and mischievous grin, as he opened his present even slower. This caused more groans and resulted in May hitting Kert over the head.

When the gift was revealed, everyone had mixed reactions.

"OH!" Rosalie squealed, her eyes shinning.

"They sent you an owl?" Kert asked in confusion. Harry nodded, staring at the beautiful creature in shock.

It was a snowy owl. Pure white with shinning black eyes that held more intelligence than most owls he had seen before. She stared up at him appraisingly, and then gave a soft hoot. Harry's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his tongue.

"Um...Grandpa Albus...am I supposed to hear them talk?" He asked hesitantly. Dumbledore smiled.

"It is part of your Inheritance, Harry. Never fear, you will get used to it."

"I hope so. Hedwig said that I would..." he trailed off here, stroking his owl tenderly.

"Hedwig?" Deborah questioned, tossing a lock of her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"That's her name. Hedwig," Harry said calmly. The owl hooted again, and Harry nodded, motioning over to where the boy's rooms were. The owl gave another soft hoot before flying in the direction he had indicated.

"She was tired. She'll be up tonight," he explained, reaching for his next present.

When the pile of presents was nearly gone, Harry was surrounded by a variety of strange gifts. From his siblings, he had received a wizarding chess set. From Isao-sensei, Ai, and Kyoko, he had been surprised with a real katana (a Japanese sword). Kert and Quentin had gotten together to buy him a set of throwing knives, engraved with ancient kanji.

Rosalie had gotten him a large painting of part of the Japanese coastline at sunrise, that was spelled to move and give off the calming sounds of the sea and the birds that flew in the sky. Deborah had given him an authentic Brazilian hanging that her grandmother had woven. Leigh had presented him with a beautiful black-velvet pillow, on which she had cross-stitched a shrine surrounded by cherry blossom trees. May gave him a framed picture of the entire group that she had enlarged and then had someone spell to move.

"One more present left," Kyoko announced. Dumbledore smiled mysteriously.

"Not quite. I still have mine to give," he informed them. Harry shrugged and opened his last present. He jumped as a voice emitted from the box.

"Ssstupid humanss! Bumping around in thisss dark boxss all day. I'll bite the nexsst perssson who touchessss me!"

"Um...I'm sorry..." Harry muttered, as he quickly opened the box to allow the sunlight into it.

"You sssspeak?" Hissed the animal inside. Harry nodded hesitantly.

"I'm a draconian. We do that."

"No. Draconianssss can't ssspeak to usss though mouth. They usse their mindssss."

"They do?" Harry questioned in surprise, peering down into the box. Inside was a small white snake, which was gazing up at him with just as much interest, it's startling green eyes following his every move.

"Yesss. You are a sssnake sspeaker," the snake replied.

"Oh...may I pick you up?"

"Yesss."

Harry reached into the box and allowed the snake to climb up his arm before gently raising it closer. It was then that he realized that the snake was actually a marbled-white, with rainbow colors dancing along it's scales as it moved.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, running a finger down it's back.

"Thank you, young massster Harry," it hissed. Harry's eyes widened, startled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friendsss have been calling for you," it replied. Harry looked up sharply, to see the entire group staring at him with gaping mouths. Even Dumbledore looked shaken.

"Harry, you're a parselmouth!" Leigh whispered. Harry frowned in confusion.

"A what?"

"You can talk to snakes," Ai explained. Harry nodded.

"That's what she said, too," he informed them, motioning at the snake on his arm.

"Only dark wizards can talk to snakes, usually," Rosalie whimpered. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Dumbledore in slight fear.

"Is that true?"

"It is true that Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue, as was Voldemort. This does not, by any means, mean that you are. Perhaps when Voldemort's curse struck you and your siblings, he transfered the power to you," Dumbledore said calmly, a thoughtful glint in his eye. Harry sighed with relief, and then turned back to the snake.

"Who sent you to me?"

"A family called Malfoy. They bought me at a ssshop in a placsse called Diagon Alley. They gave your brother one assss well, but I am much prettier," she boasted. Harry chuckled.

"What is your name?"

"Alasssha. I am a Lindorm ssssnake."

"Alasha. I like that name," Harry said, the snake nodded and Harry looked up.

"Grandpa Albus? You have a present for me?" He asked quietly. Dumbledore beamed.

"I do. Wait a moment."

Dumbledore took out his wand once more and swished it gently, in the direction of one of the side entrances. There was a pause, and then something cantered through, making it's way toward them. The group gasped as the creature moved into the sunlight.

"It's a baby horse!" Kyoko squealed, her eyes shinning. Dumbledore smiled.

"Not quite. It is an infant Daicorn. The Japanese equivalent of a unicorn, though a little more powerful. A muggle man found it and was trying to sell it as a horse. Luckily, the Daicorn can hide it's horn if need be. This one is just a baby, and most likely it was separated from it's herd. It would be almost impossible to find it's herd in the many that roam Japan, so I thought you might take care of it," he finished, watching as the animal stopped nearby and stared at them wearily.

Harry stood up and slowly moved towards it, his hand out in a calming motion. The Daicorn shuffled nervously, but stayed where it was. It stretched it's neck out to sniff at the boy's hand, and then nudged it with it's nose. Harry smiled and gently ran his hand over it's muzzle, watching as it closed it's eyes and gave a content whinny. Harry turned back to his 'grandfather' and smiled.

"Thank you. He's beautiful."

"Daicorns rarely allow humans to see them, much less touch them. But I had a feeling that he would have no problem with you," the older man laughed, watching as the animal butted Harry in the chest. The boy laughed, shocking everyone there, and threw his arms around the animal's neck in a hug, being careful not to smash Alasha.

"Eventide. His name is Eventide."

"Gee, this is really weird. First we find out that Harry is a draconian and that he can talk to animals...sort of...and then he gets three animals the same day. What are the chances of that?" Kert asked sarcastically.

"Not great. Anyway, why don't we eat the cake, now?" Ai suggested, eyeing the large chocolate cake. This caused more laughter.

* * *


	5. Birth Of A Veela

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 4.

* * *

Fifteen year-old Draco looked around at his fellow students and sneered. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his house-mates and trying to act as he normally did...but found it difficult.

Voldemort had returned.

He had 'come back to life' though some ritual that the traitorous bastard Peter Pettigrew had performed...at least that was the rumor. His father had refused to tell him, and though Lucius Malfoy attempted to seem unconcerned, Draco was not fooled. His father dreaded the Death Eater meetings that were sure to be called, and he feared for his family's lives.

He knew that he would most likely be expected to accept the Dark Mark, not only because his father was part of Voldemort's inner circle, but also because he was quite powerful in his own right.

It disgusted Draco that the rest of the school could act like nothing was happening. The Hufflepuffs were as cheerful as ever, while the Ravenclaws seemed too immersed in their homework to care. The Gryffindorks had always been oblivious, so it didn't surprise him in the least when they treated Voldemort's return with little caution.

Besides. Who needed to worry when the Potter duo was around? It had always been debated which child was actually the 'Child Who Lived' but no one seemed able to agree. They did, however, seem to lean more towards Adrian or Amy, seeing as the public hardly knew anything of Harry.

"Hey, Drake? Are you alright?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts to see a worried Blaze Zabini watching him. The blond nodded sharply.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" Pansy Parkinson asked, taking a seat across from him, next to Millicent Bulstrode.

"You Know Who," he muttered. His two friends flinched and nodded in understanding. Pansy opened her mouth to say something when a loud laugh echoed over to them. Draco looked over her shoulder to see Amaryllis Potter laughing at something Ronald Weasley was saying. Next to her, Hermione Granger glared at the boy, before snapping sharply at him.

"Another Granger/Weasley brawl. I wonder who's going to come out on top this time?" Blaise sighed. Pansy snickered.

"Well, Granger's always seemed like the dominant type..."

The two boys shot her disgusted looks at the thought of Granger and Weasley doing...that.

"That's just sick, Pansy...though I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case in a few years. You know Granger," Blaise commented. Draco sneered while Pansy looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked, tucking a dark strand of her hair behind her ear. Blaise sighed and leaned forward.

"You know how prudish Granger is. Add that to her disgust about sex before marriage..." Blaise trailed off, not needing to say anything else. The look on Pansy's face told them she understood.

"Hey, Drake...your birthday's in a few days, right?" Blaise asked. This caught the attention of many of the nearby Slytherins. Some of the parties that Draco's friends through for him were downright wild, and this one promised to be no less than that.

"Yeah. Two days, in fact. And I expect presents," he shot back. Blaise and Pansy smirked, knowing that Draco was anything but serious.

"Yeah, whatever. Just be sure to come with your stomach empty. We've already coaxed the house elves into making food for the party, and on top of that, I used my connections to get us some good booze. Prepare to get tipsy!" He laughed, as Draco worked to keep from rolling his eyes and Pansy let out a squeal.

* * *

On February 19th, Draco awoke with a pounding headache. His head felt as though it were made of cement, and too heavy for his body. Unwilling to get up, he turned over and clenched his eyes shut, trying to fall asleep once more. Every Slytherin received their own room upon being sorted into the house, making it easier for Draco to sleep in, in the mornings.

"Draco?"

The voice of his godfather filtered into the silent room, and Draco let out a moan to show he was awake. He heard Severus moving to open his bed-hangings, but kept his eyes shut.

"I just came in to say....BLOODY HELL! What have you done to yourself?!"

Draco opened one eye and attempted to frown at the professor.

"What are you babbling about?" He snapped, regretting it as it made his headache worse. Snape froze in place and stared, before rushing out of the room. Draco could hear him talking to someone, most likely though the fireplace.

Minutes later, Severus Snape was back, this time, with Headmaster Dumbledore right behind him. The two men stared down at him, and he attempted to glare. How dare they gawk at him like this!

"You were right Severus. I need you to make the 'Familia potion' again. I have a suspicion."

"Actually, Headmaster, I stored the rest away from the first time you asked me to brew it. I have it in my supply room," the Potions Master informed him, rushing from the room. Draco felt confusion well up in his already aching mind as the headmaster turned back to him with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Draco growled, closing his eyes once more. Dumbledore chuckled and ran a finger over Draco's forehead. Immediately, the headache subsided.

"Is that better, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco frowned at the older man, and ignored his question.

"Why did Severus act like that when he came in?" He snapped. Dumbledore's smile widened and he brought his hand from behind his back, revealing a mirror.

"Do take a look at yourself," he suggested. Draco glared, but took the mirror. He let out a yelp and nearly dropped it as he caught sight of his image.

"What happened to me?!" He shouted, jumping up from his bed and running over to the full-length mirror that resided in a corner of his room. What he saw there made him gape.

His usually sleek blonde hair had turned almost white in color, and elongated until it reached his shoulders in waves. His face had lengthened and filled out, giving him a more mature look. His eyes, which had once been a very light blue, were now gray and laced with speckles of blue.

His body had filled out as well, his shoulders growing wider and more defined, while his waist remained slim. His chest and stomach muscles were more defined now, and he didn't look as stick-like as before. He was now at least 6' 7'', perhaps a little taller.

"What happened to me?" He repeated, calmer now, as he began to realize that the changes made him look even more desirable and (if he did say so himself) handsome.

"We'll have to have the potion to be sure, but if my assumption is correct, I would say that you were a part-veela," the older man announced. Draco spun around, his eyes wide.

"Impossible! Neither of my parents are veela," he argued. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is true. However, if both of them carried a recessive veela gene...it would be possible. Even more possible if one of them carried the dominant gene, and didn't have enough power to become a veela themselves. I would have to suspect your mother, but do not quote me on that," he chuckled, watching as the boy admired himself in the mirror once again.

"Here it is," Snape called, quickly moving into the room. Draco raised an eyebrow at the bowl full of murky-looking potion.

"What is that supposed to do?"

"This potion is used by some wizards as a type of family tree. By placing a bit of themselves into the potion, they will be able to observe all their ancestors, and the magic that their ancestors held. In your case, it will reveal if my assumption is correct," Dumbledore stated, taking a strand of hair from Snape and dropping it carefully into the potion. Draco wondered where his godfather had gotten the hair from, but made no comment.

"Take a look, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore suggested, moving out of the way. Draco moved closer and leaned over the bowl, his eyes narrowing.

"I only see names."

"Touch one of the names," Severus instructed. Draco barely kept from wrinkling his nose and did as he was told, touching his own name. An image appeared in the bowl, his image, but with it's new improvements. There was a blue sort of light surrounding his image, however, that confused him.

"What does the blue light mean?"

"It represents a veela's attraction. The light proves that you are, in fact, a part veela. And if I touch your mother's name..." Dumbledore did this and an image of his mother came into view, a very weak blue light emitting from her. Draco stared.

"You are indeed a part-veela, Mr. Malfoy. And your mother carried the dominant gene, thereby making you all the more powerful. But along with such power comes great danger as well," the Headmaster warned. Draco looked up in confusion.

"Male veela are rare. Their attraction works differently than a female veela's does. While they are able to control it except when they are excited, you will be unable to. You will attract everyone—boy or girl, adult or student—in the entire school. You can suppress it, however, making it less obvious and giving you a relatively normal existence, until you find your mate. Then you will have a difficult time keeping people from jumping you," Dumbledore warned, looking as though he were trying not to smile. Draco began to feel panicked.

"How do I stop it?!" He choked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I was exaggerating, Mr. Malfoy. Excuse my weak attempt at a joke. When you find your mate, be it boy or girl, you will want to bond with them...mate with them. Your body will automatically stop suppressing your attraction when you are around them, to try to seduce them," Dumbledore looked amused here, while Severus looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"My mate?" Draco finally managed. The older man nodded.

"Yes. The person that completes you body, mind, and soul. It is most likely someone that you have met before, because a veela must have some feelings for their mate, whether they are aware of them or not," he explained. Draco frowned.

"And I have no choice of the matter?" He questioned. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you feel a pull...any at all...towards a person at this school?"

"A pull?"

"A desire to see them. Right at this moment."

"No."

Severus let out a relieved sigh, while Dumbledore smiled.

"Then I highly doubt it is anyone here. You would feel an immediate attraction for them, and want to be near them. You could fight it for a while, but eventually, your love for them would overcome everything," the Headmaster stated. Draco's eyes grew distant at the mention of 'love', while Severus suddenly looked horrified.

"But Headmaster! He is engaged to the Potter girl! What will his parents say when they hear..."

"They won't find out!" Draco suddenly hissed, his eyes flashing.

"At least, not until I'm ready for them to know. I never wanted to marry her, anyway. She's a Gryffindor," he finished. Severus smirked at this, and even Dumbledore worked to hide a smile. As much as he loved Amaryllis, he had always known she wasn't for Draco.

"Sev...why did you have this potion in the first place?" The veela asked suddenly, remembering their previous conversation.

"I asked him for it years ago. But as to the reason...let's just say there was someone with a problem similar to yours. Luckily, I caught theirs earlier," he chuckled. Draco and Severus looked at each other, and silently agreed not to ask.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRAKE!" Blaise shouted over the blaring music. Draco, who was leaning casually against the fireplace mantle, grinned.

The entire Slytherin common room was filled with fourth years and up, all dancing, eating, drinking, and having the time of their lives. It was to be expected, seeing as this party was to celebrate the birthday of the resident Slytherin Prince.

"By the way, I love the new look! How'd you get your hair that long? Some charm?" Blaise called out. Draco smirked.

"Malfoys never give away their beauty secrets!" He gloated. All day, people had been commenting on his new look. Even the Gryffindors had to admit that the Slytherin prince had gotten even more attractive than he had been before. Draco was not so pleased, however, when Amaryllis smiled prettily (and possessively) at him in the Great Hall, as her friends moaned about how lucky she was to be engaged to him. He had nearly thrown up.

"Whatever, Malfoy! I still think you're the same bastard you always were!" Pansy announced as she came up beside them. Her arm was draped around a Seventh year's neck and both of them looked thoroughly snogged, if not a little tipsy.

"Bugger off, Parkinson. Go shag your date," Draco muttered. She giggled and eyed the boy beside her.

"Good idea!"

With this, she dragged him away, and Draco shuddered to think where they were going. Blaise found the situation hilarious, however, and was using Draco as a support as he bent over laughing.

"What's so funny, Zabini?" He sneered. Blaise snorted.

"That's rich coming from the Slytherin virgin," he chuckled. Draco blushed hotly and quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Shut up, you imbecile! Are you trying to permanently damage my reputation?" He hissed. Blaise stopped laughing and stared at him in shock.

"You mean it's true?! You've never..."

"No! And don't go spreading it around, either!" Draco snapped, taking a long swig of Fire-whisky from the bottle in his hand. Blaise gaped.

"But...you're a player! You're supposed to have shagged almost every girl in fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherin, not to mention a dozen or so in every other house!" He choked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I kiss one girl...one! And I suddenly get labeled as Hogwarts biggest stud...or man-whore, if you ask the guys," he snickered. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"So...who'd you kiss?"

"Lavender Brown, Gryffindor. I thought if I did, she'd tell everyone and the Potter bitch would break off the engagement!" Draco said quickly, as Blaise looked horrified.

"Maybe that's why the Potter girl's so attracted to you. She thinks you're good in bed!" He teased. Draco growled.

"What about you? Who've you..."

"No one!" Blaise hissed. This time, he was the one looking around to make sure no one was listening. Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Uh-huh..."

"It's the truth. I've made out with a few, but never...not yet...I mean..." Blaise trailed off, blushing slightly. He brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes and tried to look nonchalant.

"Who did you make out with?" Draco smirked. Blaise frowned, and then looked thoughtful.

"Well, Pansy once...Gretchen Snow in Ravenclaw...Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones in Hufflepuff...and...Dean Thomas in Gryffindor," he said this last one quickly, looking anywhere but Draco. The blonde just barely managed to keep his composure.

"Thomas? As in the Potters' friend, that Dean Thomas?" He choked. Blaise blushed again.

"Well, he came out in fourth year...and I was curious...it was only once!" He quickly protested. Draco glared at him.

"Next time, find someone other than a Gryffindork to be 'curious' with..." He teased, causing Blaise to turn even redder.

"Oh, no! Flint's spiking the punch," he muttered. Draco turned and grinned.

"Oh, yay! More drunk people!" He laughed. Blaise looked at him suspiciously, then quickly snatched the bottle of whisky away from his friend.

"You've had enough of this for tonight," he said, moving away swiftly as Draco lunged for the bottle.

"But Blaise I only had a few sips!"

"Right!"

Blaise ran off laughing as Draco took up the chase, determined to get his drink back.

* * *

"Damn, I shouldn't have guzzled the fire-whiskey," Draco groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to his forehead. He dreaded to look at the mirror, for fear he looked anything less than perfect.

The party had raged all night long, and most of the guests were stone drunk by the time Snape came in and shouted at them for having the party in the first place. After the tipsy crowd had dispersed, he helped his nearly-unconscious godson to his room and put him to bed.

Draco silently thanked Severus as he spotted a vial of bright blue potion on his bed-side table. He quickly uncorked it and drank it down, wincing as it burned his throat. Almost immediately, his headache disappeared and his vision cleared.

"Thank Merlin for anti-hangover potion," he muttered, as he climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. After he finished his bath and his appearance had improved, he emerged and set about finding some descent clothes to wear.

Emerging from his wardrobe minutes later, he noticed a book on the table where the potion had once been. Curious, he moved closer and glanced at the title, "_So you're a Veela, you lucky dog_". He snorted at this, but opened it and looked through the chapter list with interest. Finding one that looked promising, he turned to that page and began to read.

**Veelas and their Mates**

_A veela is able to identify their mate through scent, as well as the pull they feel towards them. Veelas find the scent of their mate extremely pleasing and alluring. However, if there is any hint of another's scent on the said mate, the veela will become instantly suspicious, if not enraged. Veela (as we have said before), are very possessive creatures and will stop at nothing to gain their mate, thereby making them quite dangerous to anyone who dares to try to take their mate away._

_The control a veela's mate has over it depends a lot on the type of mate he/she is. A wizard or witch will have quite a bit of control over the veela, mainly because the veela's powers are greater than their own, which can become dangerous at times. A more magical creature, such as an elf or another veela, has less control over the veela because of their equivalent power._

_There are few creatures more powerful than a veela. Only two have been recorded to date, those being Dragons and Draconians. Dragons will rarely mate with veela, but when they do, Draconians are the product. A Draconian is a number of times more powerful than either of it's parents, thereby making it more powerful than it's mate. If a Draconian is the veela's mate, it will be the veela who is submissive, instead of the other way around..._

Draco shuddered as he read this, a chill running down his spine. He had always been in control! Always! He was a veela, for Merlin's sake! He would be the master of his relationship, no doubt about that.

Besides. Draconians were rare, and there hadn't been one for several centuries, as far as he was aware.

Still, uncertainty was pounding at his mind as he quickly set the book aside and hurried to get dressed.

* * *


	6. The Draconian's Finale

NOTE: I have had some…complaints about Draco being submissive and also about his height of 6' 7'. In light of the first one, I have my reasons for Draco being submissive…as you will see later in the story. I enjoy the way it develops and I think you will too. But trust me. Draco's not going down without a fight.

As to the second thing, Draco's height…I have a cousin who is 6' 7' and still growing. It is a reality, people. It does happen, and not just to sports stars. So get used to it! Now, on to the fifth chapter!

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 5: The Draconian's finale

* * *

"DAMN!"

Harry sat up, clutching his scar. His head throbbed painfully, though this was nothing like a headache. It was sharper, and more pointed in the area of his lightningbolt scar.

"Harry?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kert snapped from his bed, as Ai got up to go to Harry's side.

"Whatsamatter?" Quentin asked, sitting up abruptly but looking no more awake than Kert.

"Ri, are you alright?" Ai asked, his eyes flashing with worry. Harry sighed.

"Sorry. It's just this scar. Ever since last summer, it's been hurting every once in a while. And I've been having strange dreams, too."

"What about?"

"They're really vague…but I hear people screaming, and this one really evil laugh that I swear I've heard before, somewhere. There are flashes of green light, and the I see people illuminated in that light. I want to help, but I can't seem to move. It's just…strange," he muttered. By now, Quentin had made his way over to them and had curled up at the end of the bed. Kert had also left his bed and was sitting on the floor, leaning against Harry's bed.

"That's not weird, it's scary," Quentin muttered. Kert snorted.

"You sound like a little kid. You're sixteen, for God's sake!" He snorted. Quentin hit him over the head as the other two aimed glares his way.

"**Are you alright, Masssster**?" Alasha asked, slithering up his arm. She had been asleep on one of his pillows, but his exclamation must have woken her, as well.

"I'm fine. It was just another dream," he answered, stroking her back in a comforting manner. She vibrated her tongue appreciatively, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. It's just, when this hurts…I don't know. I get the feeling something's wrong," he said quietly, motioning to his scar. The other boys mumbled their understanding that returned to their beds, shooting worried glances at their silent friend every once in a while.

* * *

_Dear Uncle Albus,_

_I'm sorry to be writing this, but Harry refuses to tell anyone else, and I feel it is important for you to know._

_Ever since last summer, Harry has woken up periodically from strange, reoccurring dreams. Along with these dreams, comes a pain in his head, emanating from the lightningbolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He says the pain sometimes comes even when he doesn't have the dream, though it is never as bad._

_Perhaps I am overreacting, but I believe that it might mean something significant. However, I am no expert, so I leave the ultimate decision up to you._

_Thank you for listening, and I hope that this letter finds you in good health._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Quentin Bridge_

_

* * *

_

"You wrote him?"

Harry's voice was low and dangerous as he towered over his friend's bed. Quentin flinched and looked up hesitantly. Harry's face was a thunder-cloud as he gazed down at his friend.

"I'm sorry…but I was worried about you!" The American whispered, looking back down at his homework. Harry stared at him for a moment longer, and with a sigh, collapsed down next to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. But do you know what he wrote to me, because you told him?"

"What?"

"He wants me to come back. Not this year, I'm allowed to stay until I turn seventeen. But then I have to finish up my schooling at Hogwarts. He's already written to Isao-sensei and everything," Harry said helplessly. Quentin sat up, shock and alarm filling his eyes.

"He didn't!"

"He did. He said that it was for my own good. Voldemort…the man who gave me this…is back. My parents wanted me back this year, but Dumbledore managed to get me another year," he motioned to his scar as he spoke, and Quentin winced.

"But…but you can't go! I mean…we need you here!" The smaller boy yelped, obviously regretting his decision to write the Hogwarts Headmaster. Harry seemed to notice this and shook his head.

"It isn't your fault, Quint. He was going to tell me soon, but your letter just sped that up a little," he sighed.

"What about us, though?"

"Actually, Dumbledore's negotiating with Domyoji school board to see whether or not you can all come with me. Of course, Isao-sense would also have to come, but that's only because we'd be continuing our physical lessons with him…" Harry was cut off as Quentin pulled him into an excited hug.

"This is great! I've always wanted to see Hogwarts after Uncle Albus told us all those stories about it…and now I can! Let's just hope we get permission!" He yelped.

"Get permission for what?" Ai asked, coming into the room and dropping his school-books onto his bed. Kert was seconds behind him. Quentin turned to face them, grinning widely.

"Dumbledore's trying to get us permission to go to Hogwarts for seventh year! Isn't that great!"

Luckily, the other two boys shared in his enthusiasm and neither Harry nor Quentin had to explain exactly why Dumbledore was trying to allow them all to come.

* * *

"Wasn't Golden Week fun?" Ai mussed, reclining back again a tree. The boys had taken advantage of the warm summer day and gone on a long hike through the woods. They had found a nice place to rest and had settled down to reminisce over the year.

At the end of April, the entire school had taken advantage of the week-long holiday and had taken buses down to the coast. The school had rented several huge ocean-side houses to house the students in, and they had been given free range of the place. There was a small town nearby where they sometimes went to get ice-cream or snacks, and the beach was always full of students, even when the sun had long been down.

"Yeah. I just wish it had lasted longer. I mean, I'll never get tired of the sun setting over the sea like that," Quentin murmured, a smile coming to his face.

"I liked the water. The water was nice," Kert chuckled. Seeing as he had spent the majority of his time swimming, and doing nothing else, it quite obvious he liked it.

"Personally, I think he liked the girls in the bikini's, in the water, more than he liked the water itself." Harry said dryly. Kert glared at him, while the other two laughed.

"As opposed to you, who won't even look at a girl twice," he retorted. Harry smirked.

"I would if she were my mate."

"You would if she were a guy."

This drew sharp intakes of breath from Ai and Quentin, while Harry glowered at the Ausi boy.

"I don't look at guys twice, either," he shot back. Kert rolled his eyes.

"You look at me all the time," he pointed out. An evil smirk appeared on Harry's face.

"Of course I do. I just don't look at males or females twice. I never said I didn't look at aliens twice."

Quentin and Ai burst out laughing, while Kert shot them all a glare.

"Ok, ok. You win. Just don't expect anything big on your birthday," he muttered. The other boys stopped laughing and looked at Harry.

"Oh yeah! Your birthday's tomorrow, isn't it! Sixteen already!" Quentin crowed, acting surprised. Harry rolled his eyes at his over-dramatics.

"It is! And you never said anything, you horrid, horrid boy!" Ai fake-sobbed, shoving Harry's arm.

"Happy birthday to me," he said dryly, causing his friends to start laughing again.

* * *

"Ohmygod! HARRY! WAKE UP!"

"Wassamatta?" Harry yelped, sitting up groggily in his bed.

"Holy shit!"

"Language, Kert!"

"What? What is it?" Harry asked in confusion, looking around. This roommates were gathered around his bed, staring at him with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Um…Ri…you should look in the mirror…" Quentin said hesitantly. Ai wandlessly conjured up a full-length mirror, and the boys watched as Harry got up and moved to stand in front of it.

"Holy…shiz-monkeys!" Harry said this last part lamely, catching his American friend's glare out the corner of his eye. The other boys snickered, but the humor was lost in the seriousness of the situation.

"Damme, Ri! One night and POOF! Suddenly you're a stud-muffin," Kert stated, causing Harry to blush lightly.

The boy in the mirror looked nothing like he should have. Long, curly black hair reached almost to his knees, except for the thatch of thick bangs that hung down over his eyes, giving him an innocent look. His skin had changed to a breathtaking porcelain color, and his face had filled out beautifully. His eyes gleamed like newly-cut emeralds, causing them to stand out on his face in a stunning way.

His body had lengthened and toned, his shoulders quite a bit wider while his waist had become trim and muscular. He now reached a height of about 6' 6", a large contrast from his original 5 feet 5 inches (something the boys had teased him about mercilessly).

"I look like a bloody girl," Harry said in a low, dangerous voice. The other boys looked at him nervously.

"Actually, I thought you were rather handsome…" Quentin trailed off as Harry shot him a death-glare. Kert snickered, while Ai looked uncomfortable.

"Warriors, in ancient times, wore their hair that long…except they braided it," he commented thoughtfully. Harry turned to look at him.

"And who here knows how to braid?" He sneered. Ai's cheeks reddened.

"Well, Kyoko did teach me when we were little, so I can do it," he muttered. Harry growled and turned his back on his friend.

"Fine. It's better than going out there looking like a girl," he hissed. Kert laughed outloud while Quentin worked to hide his smile and Ai quickly began working on Harry's hair.

"Wait till the girls see this. They'll be thrilled," Kert muttered, his laughter slowing. The other boys glared at him and he wisely shut his mouth.

"Wait…didn't Dumbledore say something about your Inheritance coming in parts? The first part was when you were twelve, you know, when you got your wings…" Quentin paused as Harry shifted slightly. His wings sprouted from his back, causing Ai to jump backwards to keep from being hit.

"The second was your power, that manifested itself between the ages of thirteen and fourteen," the American went on. Harry smirked, holding out his hand as a ball of flames erupted out of nowhere. This was drenched by a sudden downpour of water, which was dried away by a gust of wind, which ended with a tiny cherry-blossom flower landing gently into the draconian's hand. The boy's rolled their eyes at this display of power.

Over the past few years, Isao-sensei had been teaching them the ways of wand-less wizards and witches, who could do magic without the aid of a wand, if they chose. All four boys had caught on quickly, but Harry was the most powerful of them all, able to call all four elements out of thin air in quick succession.

"And the third is this. You changed appearance because your draconian blood is starting to overcome your wizarding blood. Therefore making you more like a draconian, and less like a wizard," Quentin finished, looking proud of himself. Harry nodded thoughtfully, twirling the flower around between his thumb and forefinger.

"Done!" Harry looked back to see his hair now pulled back into a rather fetching braid that made him look even more powerful and dangerous. He smirked wickedly at his reflection in the mirror, and turned towards his friends.

"Isao-sensei will want an explanation before I get to open my presents," he said mockingly. The boys grinned at each other.

"At least we have one to give him!" Ai laughed as they dashed out the door into the sunlight.

* * *

Harry stood silently at the edge of the forest, gazing thoughtfully into the darkness. Eventide stood next to him, completely still save for his occasional tail-twitch. The air was completely still, as though sensing his pensive mood.

"**You should be asleep, Moon-child**."

The boy looked up to see a white owl fluttering down on a branch near him. He sighed.

"I can't. Something is telling me to be out here. It's strange, Hedwig. It's like I can sense the needs of things near me, but only when they need my help," he said softly. The owl hooted out the equivalent of a laugh.

"**That's one of the powers of a Draconian, love. They can sense those things. But you are right. Something was calling you here tonight**," she agreed, her eyes glancing around sharply.

"**Oh, you think you know everything, don't you**?" Came a light voice from beside Harry. Hedwig looked down at the Daicorn and looked affronted.

"**I was only stating a fact**," she snapped. The black creature whinnied his laughter.

"**Right**."

"Enough, you two. I have to concentrate," Harry gently patted the Daicorn, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. It didn't take him long to find the reason he had been summoned tonight.

"**Mama! Mama, please! Get up! MAMA!**"

Harry quickly motioned to the large dark animal beside him, before climbing onto his back and galloping away into the forest. He followed the sound of the tearful cries, until they led him to a small clearing, quite a distance from the walking path they had been on.

"**Mama**!" The voice wailed desperately. Harry quickly dismounted, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he moved closer to the young—no infant voice. There was a choked gasp as he accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it, and then silence. Harry's eyes searched the ground, until they found the prone figure of a rather strange animal. Beside it was a tiny ball of fur, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. The little thing was shaking violently, it's fear radiating off it in waves.

"It's alright, little one. I mean you no harm," Harry whispered, staying where he was for now. The ball of fur stayed where it was.

"**Mama. My mama**," it whimpered. Harry sighed. He sensed no life in the larger creature, and it seemed to have been dead for a while. Most likely it had come across some poison somewhere, because he could see no visible wounds.

"Your mama can't answer you, infant. She is in heaven now," he said softly, his voice soothing as his hand moved forward. Gently, he ran a finger down the quivering ball of fluff. It shivered and two shocking blue eyes met his. The eyes were nearly metallic in color, and quite large in contrast with the tiny body. It couldn't have been more than a few days old.

"**I'm scared**," it whispered.

"I know. But I can help," he whispered. The creature continued to shiver for a few more seconds, then slowly crept into Harry's waiting hands. The young man smiled down at his new charge, and gently tucked it into his shirt before climbing back onto the Daicorn.

"**Where**?" The tiny voice suddenly piped up. Harry stroked it gently.

"Back to my school. I can take care of you there, and you can meet my friends," he murmured. After this, there was silence and Harry knew it had fallen asleep.

* * *

"It's a Forest Kneveral. They are distinguished by their cat-like appearance, their pitch-black fur, and their split tail. They only show themselves to people who are lost in the woods, and unable to find their way back to a safe path. People believe them to be legend, though their counterparts, the Snow Kneveral, are known as fact. Like their cousin's, the Snow Kneveral has a split tail, but it's fur is white," Rosalie looked up from the book she was reading aloud, with wide eyes. The girls had returned from their vacations early, in order to spend more time with the boys. They were surprised to find the boys in an uproar over the new creature, and had immediately set about helping them.

"Damn! Why does Ri always get the rare ones?" Kert muttered.

"He's a draconian. That's what they do, Kert. They help animals in need and the animals usually ally themselves with them. Of course, in Ri's case, they just come to him because they like him. I mean, he's already got a menagerie!" Leigh giggled, motioning to the animals surrounding them. Eventide gave a light snort at her comment, while Alasha hissed and the tiny Kneveral blinked it's large eyes. Hedwig was asleep in the boy's room at the moment, so she was not there to hear their comments.

"I wonder what Hogwarts is going to think about our little parade," May chuckled. Deborah, who had been playing with Leigh's hair, grinned.

"I want to know what Harry's family will think of him when they see him. I mean, his hair is longer than any girl's!" She laughed.

"It's manly, you have to admit that. That, mixed with his good looks and the power that hangs around him, is going to make most of the people there drool," Kyoko stated. No one could disagree with her. Even they, who were his closest friends, had to admit that if Harry ever showed interest in any one of them, they would be on him in no time.

"I'm just glad we get to go with you to Hogwarts. I can see it now. That huge dinning hall you told us about, swarming with hot guys just waiting to get laid…"

May shot Deborah a disgusted look.

"That's just wrong," she hissed. Behind her, Rosalie also looked scandalized at the Brazilian girl's comment, and Kyoko simply rolled her eyes.

"Ok, people, back on subject. The little fur-ball. What do we do with him?" Kert said loudly, looking annoyed at the girls.

"I'm keeping him. He is too young to go out there on his own. He's only a few days old," Harry muttered, stroking the little creature as it cuddled into his stomach. He lay on his back, one hand behind his head as the other comforted his new charge.

"What are you naming him?" Kyoko asked.

"Shadaren," he answered immediately.

"Oh, good! Then we can call him Shadow for short!" She squealed. Harry looked at her calmly, while the others rolled their eyes.

"His nickname will be Ren," he corrected. This didn't seem to deter her enthusiasm for the tiny, kitten-like animal.

"So, Ri, have you sensed your mate, yet?" Deborah questioned, getting tired of talking about the Kneveral. Harry shot her a glare.

"No. I have no doubt they are back in England, seeing as I have yet to find them here. The strange thing is, I didn't know many people there. And I was only five when I left," he gritted out.

"Well, the journals that we read said that you'd most likely mate with another powerful being, like an elf or a veela, because wizards and witches aren't as powerful. I guess your species goes for the best and nothing less!" Kert snorted. Harry's glare intensified and he waved his hand at the blonde casually.

Immediately, Kert's eyes grew distant and a funny grin came to his face. He looked placidly around at his friends, and then began to play with the grass in front of him.

"What did you do to him?" May asked, looking impressed. Harry allowed a rare smirk to cross his lips.

"Cheering charm," he said nonchalantly. The other's looked at him wide-eyed, and then back at Kert.

"Great job, mate," Quentin chuckled. Deborah yawned and flipped on the switch of her portable radio, turning it up to it's maximum and startling the animals. Shadaren trembled on Harry's stomach, while Eventide jolted and whinnied in alarm. Even Alasha hissed angrily at the small noise-making box.

Kert, however, was another story.

"YAY! MUSIC!" He shrilled, standing up and pulling a stunned Deborah off the ground. Without warning, he began to spin her and then led her into a strange dance around the courtyard. The other's worked to keep from laughing as Deborah got into the spirit, using Kert's temporary good mood to get him to do several strange and rather lascivious dance moves with her.

"Ok…I've gone temporarily blinded," Ai muttered, looking away.

"Yeah…" Quentin trailed off as the group quickly rose to their feet and left the two dancing figures to fend for themselves.

* * *

Harry thrust his sword at his opponent and did several dizzying spins in the air as he worked to dodge the counter attack. The scarecrow that he had spelled to move used it's own sword to block his landing, causing him to tumble and roll several feet before he gained his footing and thrust his sword into it's chest.

The straw-figure became immobile once more and he pulled his sword out of it, placing it back in it's sheath before putting the scarecrow back to rights.

"**You should find another opponent, Moon Child. These ones are too easy for you to defeat**," Hedwig hooded from a nearby tree. Harry used a towel to wipe at the layer of sweat on his neck before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Too easy? This one nearly dissected me," he retorted.

"**I thought you were good**," Shadaren said hesitantly, still unsure of the large white owl.

"Thank you," Harry returned, dabbing at his forehead as he leaned against the tree Hedwig was in. He looked through the trees to where he knew the school to be and sighed.

"One more year."

"**Do we really have to leave all this behind**?" Eventide asked from beside him. Harry reached up and stroked the animal's neck.

"So Dumbledore says. Until Voldemort is destroyed, it is too dangerous for us to be here. Grandfather Albus is stretching it enough, allowing us to stay another year."

"**But this is our home**," the Daicorn protested. Harry nodded.

"True. I will never be able to call that place home, nor will any of the others. But being there may be a nice change of scene, at least for a while. Plus, Grandfather Albus tells me that there are several herds of unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, which is right next to the school…"

"**_GREAT!_ Lead me to them**!" Eventide crowed, rearing up in excitement. Hedwig gave a disdainful hoot.

"**You mention unicorns—especially the female ones, and he's ready to betray you to the enemy for one small glimpse of them**," she deadpanned. Harry gave her a warning look while Eventide bared his teeth at her.

"**I would never betray Harry, not for all the unicorns in the world**," he shot back.

"**Perhapsss you two sssshould mate with each other. You fight assss much asssss a married couple**," Alasha announced, slithering up Harry's leg and curling gently around his neck. Her comment earned her an indignant hoot and a deep-throated growl, as little Shadaren laughed.

"**I'm going with you, aren't I**?" The infant Kneveral asked, suddenly sounding frightened.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you here," Harry soothed, picking up the shivering creature and cuddling it close. Eventide snorted.

"**You are really a softie, you know that? Your mate is going to be one lucky son-of-a**…"

"**EVENTIDE! That is enough**!" Hedwig shrieked, ruffling her feathers in disgust. They were all quite aware of what the Daicorn had been about to say.

"**Honessstly. I don't know where you learned to talk like that**," Alasha agreed, sounding severe. The Daicorn looked confused.

"**But Harry's friend with hay-for-hair says those things all the time**," he whinnied. The two females, as well as Harry, all rolled their eyes.

"That explains it," Hedwig groused.

"**But he issss right, Harry. Your mate will be very lucky to have you. From what I've heard, draconianssss are rarely asssss good tempered or gentle assss you. And most ussssse their power for gaining more power**," Alasha murmured. Harry made no comment to this.

"**It is getting late, Moon Child. Perhaps you should return to your bed**," Hedwig suggested. Harry nodded and walked out of the clearing without another word.

"**What is the matter with him**?" Eventide asked quietly. Hedwig sighed.

"**Harry is a draconian, large one. Those that have no mate struggle with their attraction daily. If they didn't, they would have people after them constantly. It is difficult for Harry to accept that he needs his mate to have a normal life, because he has always been a lone wolf without the need for anyone. He has us of course, and his friends; he feels like he needs nothing more. And yet he NEEDS his mate to complete him**," she hooted. Eventide sighed.

"**And he doesn't want that. Harry hates depending on others, and when he finds his mate, he will be doing exactly that**," he finished for her. She nodded.

"**Go, large one. Harry will be fine. He will see someday**," she murmured, taking flight. Eventide watched her leave, and with another soft whicker, he hurried off after his boy.

* * *

Word Meanings:

Golden Week- A group of National holidays in Japan, spanning from April 29th to May 5th. Businesses and schools shut down for this week, and almost everyone in Japan uses this week as an extended vacation.


	7. Return to Neverwhere

Veela Child, Moon Child

by

Chapter 6: Return to Neverwhere

* * *

"Mum! Dad! Is Sirius telling the truth? Is Harry really coming home?" Amaryllis shrieked as she rushed up the isle in the Great Hall. Many students who were already down for breakfast, all turned at her loud exclamation. 

At the Head table, Lily and James smiled at each other, and then nodded to their daughter.

"Albus has persuaded him to return for your seventh year," Lily admitted. Amy gave another squeal and turned to her friends, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley.

"Harry's coming home! He's really coming home! You'll get to see him and everything!" She yelped, throwing her arms around the nearest girl, Lavender. Her friends giggled and soon became caught up in an excited conversation about the aforesaid arrival of the notorious 'mystery Potter'.

Seconds later, Adrian, who was trailed by his friends, also came running into the room, asking the same question. They were given the same answer, and they soon found themselves talking about the same person.

"Isn't this wonderful! Our baby is coming home!" Lily whispered, clutching her husband's hand excitedly.

Nearby, Dumbledore looked at the happy couple, and shook his head uneasily. They expected a boy who was more like their own children, bubbly and open and vibrant. They expected a boy who was improved from the quiet, pensive boy they had sent away all those years ago. And though he had his own share of friends now, Dumbledore was sure that Harry would come as a complete surprise, and perhaps even a slight disappointment to them.

Lily and James were determined to make their son into what they considered to be the 'epitome of a Potter'. They wanted the triplets to be similar in every way but looks. They had been hard up to deal with Harry as a youngster because of his differences, and now, they would understand him even less, if Dumbledore's suspicions were correct.

This angered him to no end. Harry was a clever, illustrious, and powerful young man. And though he was a little distant from others, he was still one of the most extraordinary young men that Dumbledore knew.

As his eyes trailed over the Potter duo, who were in a debate about what their little brother looked like now, and he sighed once again.

Across the room, Draco sat in a stormy silence at the Slytherin table. He had just received a letter from his mother, informing him that they would be planning the wedding this summer, so "he and Amaryllis could be married immediately after they graduated" as she had put it.

Then came the Potter wench, screeching in that annoying voice of hers about her brother returning. Draco's mood had become beyond bad at that moment. Great. Another Potter to deal with.

He could not keep his mind from going back to a dream he had had last night, however. He had been in a dark room, unable to see anything but his own body and the bed that he was laying on. Suddenly, a pair of arms twined around his waist and a pair of silky black wings enveloped him in a warm, comforting embrace.

He could remember little else, save for those arms and those wings…those breathtaking wings! Those wings that made all his problems seem miles away. That seemed to almost have a life of their own.

He growled, annoyed at himself for allowing such sentimental thoughts to even enter his mind. It was just a dream, after all. It was not even possible for such comfort and security to exist in the real world, that he knew quite well.

With another growl of rage, he got up and stomped from the Great Hall, his veela blood boiling in his veins as his anger overcame him.

Many of the students and teachers looked after him, lovesick expressions on their faces. His attraction usually went out of control as he got angrier, and apparently, this time was no different.

* * *

"Draco! The Potters are here, darling!" 

Draco looked up from his work and groaned. He pushed a strand of his white-blonde hair out of his eyes and quickly swept it up into a ponytail before slowly making his way down to the sitting room.

When he entered, the Potter wench looked up from a bridal magazine, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Draco! Look at this dress!" She simpered, pointing to the said garment and holding the magazine out for him to take. He ignored her, walking over to the other side of the room and sitting down at the baby-grand that resided in the corner.

"Draco, these plans will not make themselves. We need your opinion on the style…"

Draco began to pound out the 'Moonlight Sonata', effectively drowning out the sound of his mother's voice. Sure, he was required to be here, but that didn't mean he had to help out in any way. He had been forced to take piano lessons from the age of four to thirteen, and by Merlin's beard, he might as well put all those torturous hours of practicing to good use!

He managed to avoid the conversation, until his exasperated mother finally got tired of his overly-loud playing and shoved a sheaf of magazine and paper clippings into his face.

"What color do you want the flowers to be?" She snapped, swatting his hands with the papers until he reluctantly took them. He groaned as he saw picture after picture of roses, lilies, and other flowers.

"We were thinking of the white roses, with some white lilies placed here and there…"

"Black," Draco snapped, interrupting Lily's eager chatter.

"_Wh_…_what_?" She choked. Draco worked hard not to glare at her.

"I want black flowers. Black fabric, black pews, black everything," he replied, getting up and walking over to the window. Far below them, he could see his father, James Potter, and the oldest Potter boy walking around on the veranda, carrying chilled drinks and chatting.

"Draco, that's absurd!" Narcissa chided, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to scold him. He turned and threw her a careless shrug.

"I look best when surrounded by black. I refuse to have it any other way. I will be in the gardens if you need anything else," he informed them, leaving as quickly as he could without seeming impolite.

"Black flowers?" Amaryllis asked in dismay.

* * *

"Have you decided on a color scheme, then?" 

Draco glared at his grinning father and the Potter father and son.

"Black. Everything will be black. From the clothes to the flowers," he informed them. Immediately, their smiles disappeared.

"That is preposterous," Lucius Malfoy said sharply. Draco shot him a smirk.

"Strange, mother said that as well. But seeing as I care little about what you think, the decor and everything else that they see fit to have done, will be black," Draco said firmly, turning his back on them as he stalked away into the gardens. He knew that they were staring at him in shock and (in his father's case) anger, but he didn't much care right now.

* * *

"Black?" 

Draco groaned and turned his head toward his best friends. Pansy was leaning on Blaise, her body wracked with laughter, while the other boy smirked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came by to make sure you weren't committing suicide. Black, Drake?" Blaise asked again. Draco smirked.

"Hey, if they think that they are going to marry me to that girl, they will just have to accept my opinion. I will have nothing other than black, and I will not show up if it is otherwise," he said calmly. Blaise snorted.

"You won't show up either way. You'd rather die than marry her. Why do you think we came by today?"

"To make sure I didn't stick that dagger though my ribs?" Draco asked sarcastically, motioning to the dagger which was resting dangerously on his desk. His friends immediately grew serious and Pansy quickly picked it up, walked over to the open window, and threw it into the shrubbery below.

"HEY! That was the ancient ceremonial dagger that the Malfoy ancestors used to cut out people's hearts!" The blonde boy whined. This friends glared at him.

"Which is precisely why I tossed it away. I don't want the next heart it cuts out to be yours!" Pansy retorted. Draco sighed.

"You two know I wasn't serious. That was just there for decoration. I have no intention of ending my life, at the present time,"

"Ah, but what about tomorrow?" Blaise pointed out. Draco gave a growl of frustration.

"Not now and not ever! I was just joking! For Merlin's sake, I'm not going to commit suicide! I have other ways of getting out of this than that," he spat. They looked at him unbelievingly.

"Oh? And those would be…"

"I'd have to kill you if I told you," he responded to Blaise's question.

"Right. We believe you, Drake. Now, how about we take a long walk in your gardens, and talk about all the reasons NOT to kill yourself?" The other boy suggested, grabbing one of Draco's arms as Pansy took the other.

Together, they dragged the protesting blonde out of the room.

* * *

"No." 

"Draco, please…"

"No. You wear black."

Draco turned his back on the young female Potter and worked to hide his smirk. She was pleading with him to allow her to wear the traditional white wedding gown, but he absolutely refused to give her that pleasure. Hey, if her family and his family could torture him, he was within his rights to torture right back!

"But we'll look like we're at a funeral!" She whimpered, close to tears. Draco's mouth worked.

"Weddings, funerals, what's the difference?" He questioned before stalking away.

"They are both depressing anyway," he muttered once he was out of earshot.

Finally reaching the gardens, which had become his safe-haven during the Potters stay, he let out a sigh of relief and turned his head up to the slowly darkening sky. Stars were beginning to appear, and the moon was rising.

His mind trailed back to the wedding plans, which were sure to continue tomorrow. More plans about the 'real' wedding behind his back, while all three women tried to persuade him to change his mind.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm in deep shit," he groaned in desperation.

* * *

Harry awoke to a feeling of despair filling his chest. He frowned, wondering why he was feeling this way, when there was no reason for it. True, he would be leaving his beloved school in a few days to return to England…but he knew that it wasn't permanent. 

So why wouldn't the feeling go away?

"**Moon Child? Are you alright**?"

Harry looked up to see a tired-looking Hedwig, back from her nighttime hunt. He sighed and shook his head.

"Helplessness. I'm feeling helpless right now, and I don't know why. I woke up feeling like this, but I have no reason to be feeling this way…I don't even want to," he muttered. The owl was silent for a while, but then began to hoot softly in laughter.

"**Oh, child, that is nothing to fear. It is not your emotion. It is that of your mate. Obviously, though you have never met, your bond is getting stronger**," she murmured. Harry's eyes widened as he thought about this.

"Oh…" he trailed off, willing his body to feel calm and comforted. Within seconds, the feeling was washed away and he sighed with relief.

"I don't like this," he finally whispered. Hedwig sighed.

"**You have to come to terms with it someday, Moon Child. You need your mate, and they need you. You are unconsciously calling out to each other, and answering each other in the only way you can**."

Harry sighed again.

"I know. I just…"

"**Don't want to depend on them. I understand. But you depend on your friends. I don't see why one more person will make much of a difference**," she hooted. Harry groaned and pulled at his thick bangs.

"But it does! I will not only need them mentally, but…physically as well," Harry blushed as he said this, and Hedwig chuckled. No matter how powerful or self-assured Harry was, he was still as pure and innocent as the day he had been born. And seeing as he would most likely be the dominant part of the relationship…wasn't an easy thought for him.

"**Don't worry, child. When the time comes, instinct will take over**," she giggled. Harry continued to blush and turned away, determined not to talk on the subject any longer.

* * *

"…Airplane! This is the first time I've ever flown in one!" Kyoko squealed, busily fingering everything within touching distance of her seat. Isao-sensei had hired a private jet to take them to England. He figured it was safer than riding in a public plane with all the animals and un-restrained talk about magic. He had even been lucky enough to find a wizard who had his pilot's licence. 

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't crash. Wouldn't that be ironic? 'Oh, the great Harry Potter is returning home, let's all hail him…_SPLAT-BOOM_! Oh, the great Harry Potter was just blown into a thousand bits! Let's all hail him!" Kert cried at the top of his lungs in a girly voice. The others, save for Harry, burst into hysterical laughter. Harry simply smirked his rare smirk and looked out the window.

"Uncle Albus would kill us if we let that happen, though," Ai pointed out. Kert laughed.

"SPLAT! Oh, the great Harry Potter was just blown into bits! All hail him! By the way, Albie, Harry's gone for good, now! _SLAP, PUNCH, BOOM, SPLAT! OWWWWWW_!"

This brought more laughter from the group. Soon, however, they became bored and agreed on a muggle movie to watch, The Princess Bride.

A few hours later, Kyoko, May, Rosalie, and Ai were all asleep, while Harry was reading a thick book on 'Anamagi' and Quentin was listening to a CD of a muggle band. Kert had grown bored again and was rattling off lines from the movie in an annoyingly high voice.

"Oh, Westley!"

"Why did you break your promise?"

"Well, you were dead!"

"Don't you know? True love lasts forever! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"That wasn't the line," Harry muttered, not taking his eyes from his book. Kert glared at him.

"Close enough. This flight is too damn long! There's nothing to do!" He whined. Harry frowned.

"You should have thought about that before you got on. You could have at least brought a book in your carryon luggage," he muttered. Kert pouted.

"I hate reading. It's bad for the eyes…although…I guess I could get contacts like you did…" he mussed.

"I didn't. I used a specialized spell to fix my eyes," the draconian retorted. Quentin took his headphones from his ears for a moment, listening to their conversation. With a sigh, he replaced them.

"No sense in trying to quiet him now. He's only going to get noisier," he stated. This comment earned him a pillow in the face from the direction of Kert.

* * *

"Merlin, I thought we'd never get off that thing!" Kert groaned, as he climbed out of the Hogwarts Express. His friends showed varied signs of annoyance at his tone. 

Throughout the entire trip, Kert had complained about everything that they traveled in. First the plane, then the car to the train station (which happened to be a limo), and then the train.

Harry quickly escaped another of Kert's rants by climbing into one of the three carriages waiting for them on the platform, with Ai, Kyoko, and Rosalie quickly climbing in behind him.

"Silence at last!" Ai sighed, leaning back in his seat as the girls laughed in agreement. Harry simply stared out the window, his eyes taking in everything that had changed since his last visit at the age of six.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked, pointing down at a hut near the edge of the forest.

"Hagrid's cabin. He's the grounds keeper, and a teacher now, if I remember right," he murmured, his mind quickly pulling up the image of the huge but friendly half-giant man. There was silence in the carriage for the rest of the journey.

As they pulled up in front of the school, Harry spotted a friendly face looking down from the huge doors of the school.

"Uncle Albus!" Kyoko squealed, tumbling from the carriage and up into the old man's arms. Rosalie was not far behind.

"Hello! We have been waiting for you," the Headmaster chuckled, his eyes twinkling down at Harry over the girl's heads.

"**This isssss Hogwartsss, Masster**?" Alasha hissed, her green eyes taking in everything. Harry nodded, his eyes doing the same.

"**It's big**."

Harry looked down at the cat-like creature next to him, and smiled slightly. Shadaren had grown quite a bit in the last year, his body lengthening and becoming sleek, while his split-tail grew longer and more elegant. His large ears stood up alertly on the top of his head, and his equally large eyes seemed to see things that theirs could not.

"That it is. It needs to be, considering all the students who attend here," Harry informed him. The young Kneveral looked up at him and stiffened.

"**Are they here now**?"

"No. Not for another week," he assured.

"**Good. More time to get used to this place**."

They said no more as the Headmaster led them into the huge entrance hall.

* * *


	8. Meeting of Mates

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 7.

* * *

"I love this place! It's so peaceful!" Kyoko cried, spinning around at the edge of the lake. Harry grunted, not looking up from his book. The entire group had taken advantage of the warm end-of-summer day and were relaxing in the shade of several large trees near the lake's edge.

"Wait until tonight. It won't be so peaceful then," he muttered.

"Why?" Quentin questioned.

"The other students arrive tonight. The rest of the teachers are coming today…"

"OH! So that's why you're avoiding the school! Your parents are probably looking for you," Ai said knowingly. Harry gave him a 'you hit it right on the nose' look, and then continued to read his book.

"I don't see why you're avoiding them…" Deborah mussed.

"Because. They sent him to Domyoji to change him, make him more like 'normal' people his age. I highly doubt that they will be pleased to find that not only is he far from ordinary, all of his friends are, too!" Ai laughed.

"I suppose…Oh, look! There is Hagrid! Hello, Hagrid!" Rosalie called, waving her hand. The giant of a man turned at the sound of her voice, and frowned in confusion.

"Rosalie, english. Few people here know Japanese," Harry murmured. The girl blushed.

"Oh, sorry Hagrid! I forgot," she giggled, reverting back to English. The man grinned through his thick beard and came over to where they sat.

"That's alrigh', Rosie. What were ya speakin' anyhow?" He boomed. She blushed again.

"Japanese. I forgot where I was for a moment," she said in a tiny voice. He laughed.

"But ain't you American?" He questioned when his laughter died down. She nodded.

"I am, but living in Japan for so many years has made us so fluent in the language, that we sometimes completely forget to speak English. And since all of us come from different backgrounds, we all have different ways of speaking and different languages that we spoke before, like Deborah. She's Brazilian, so we've learned how to speak that, and Kert is Australian, so we've learned his way of speaking as well," she explained. Hagrid looked intrigued.

"Well ain't that th' limit?" He muttered, stroking his beard.

"Oh, by th' way, Harry, yer parent's are lookin' for ya," he added as a side-note. Harry nodded, but didn't look up from his book.

"He's avoiding them," Kert said in a mock-whisper. Hagrid looked surprised, and then laughed again.

"I can' say I blame ya. But I'd best be off. Lots ter do."

"Ok! Bye Hagrid! See you at the feast tonight!" Rosalie called as the half-giant walked off.

"Anything but that," Harry moaned, hitting his open book against his forehead. His friends laughed.

"What, you want to miss all that great food?" Quentin teased. Harry shot him a death-look.

"Oh, look! The sun's going down," Kyoko pointed to where the sun was slowly slipping behind the distant mountains, throwing orange and red color into the sky.

"It's not as spectacular as it is in Japan," May muttered.

"It is, in it's own way. In Japan, there are no mountains blocking the view. Here, there are, but it just adds to the beauty," Rosalie said softly.

"So when are the other students coming?" Ai asked. Harry sighed.

"In about half-an-hour. Then the sorting will begin…I had to sit though one when I was four, it's not fun. We can go in after that," he answered.

"Well, then it's a good thing Uncle Albus let us get sorted the day we came, isn't it. And we all got into Gryffindor! I still can't believe that bloody hat almost put me in Slytherin! The nerve!" Kert spat. Harry raised an eyebrow.

He wondered what his friends would think if he told them that he too, had almost been sorted into Slytherin…

* * *

"Mum promised he'd be here," Adrian said in a calming voice, as his sister bounced anxiously in her seat. They were on their way to their final year at Hogwarts, and Amaryllis was far from calm as the horse-less carriages pulled up in front of the school.

"I'm sure he's as eager to see you as you are to see him, Amy," Hermione Granger soothed, grasping her friend's hand as they walked up into the Entrance Hall together.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Draco's response to him. He never did like Harry that much…" Adrian trailed off as they entered the Great Hall.

"That reminds me. How did the wedding plans go?" Ginny Weasley asked from the other side of Hermione. Amy sighed.

"He insists on black everything…but mama and Auntie Narcissa are putting their feet down. They've got the entire thing under control, though I don't think Draco will be very pleased. He likes black so much…" She trailed off sadly, while Hermione and Ginny threw incredulous looks at each other.

"He wants a black wedding?" Hermione asked, scandalized. Amy nodded and her friend's shuddered.

"Heaven forbid that ever happens! I refuse to wear a black bride's maid gown!" Ginny yelped. Ron Weasley and Adrian rolled their eyes at each other and quickly took their seats across from the chattering girls.

"He sent us birthday presents again. I got a really nice throwing dagger with runes carved into it, and Amy got a decorative Japanese Geisha doll," Adrian murmured to his own group of friends, as he pulled the dagger from it's hiding place on his person and held it out for the boys to see.

"Where is he?! I can't see him anywhere!" Amy sighed as the first years were led into the room. Adrian quickly put his dagger away and then began to search for his brother as well.

"Maybe he isn't coming?" Neville Longbottom suggested nervously. Adrian shot him a glare (he had never really understood the boy at all, thus ignoring him most of the time), and Neville flinched away. The last of the first years filtered down to their assigned tables, and Adrian noticed his parents growing more and more anxious looking.

He also noticed that the Head table had a new addition. It was a middle-aged Japanese man, with a strong, muscular body, and black hair that reached to his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes glittered like onyx as he looked around the room, but as soon as they fell on Adrian, the glint disappeared and he looked away abruptly.

Dumbledore gave his usual before-meal speech, and then the food appeared on the table.

But still no Harry!

* * *

Draco smirked as he looked at the Gryffindor table. The Potter duo were glancing around anxiously, and their friends were attempting to distract them.

So far, the youngest Potter triplet was a no show.

His smirk quickly disappeared, however, as a small wave of scent reached his nose, causing him to groan in annoyance. Ever since he had arrived, he had caught whiffs of a very delightful scent. Unfortunately, it was faint and impossible to pin-point.

He knew his mate was near, though. His body was strung like a piano chord, and he tingled strangely all over.

"Drake, are you alright?" Blaise asked, looking slightly worried. Draco growled.

"I'm fine," he hissed.

"Oh, you look fine. All hot and bothered…"

"Shove it, Parkinson!" Draco snapped, his gray eyes flaring. His two friends looked at him in shock.

"Drake, what's the matter…"

At that moment, a large wave of the alluring scent poured over him, smothering his senses as he closed his eyes in delight. That scent…oh, that breathtaking scent! Wave after wave of it crashed over him, causing him to sway drunkenly.

"Draco, snap out of it!" Pansy hissed, slapping his cheek gently. His eyes flew open, but again he ignored her, focusing his attention on the cloaked person who had just appeared across from Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. I take it you were out enjoying the first rain of the school year?" The old man's voice rang out, laughter filling it. Draco became alert then, shock raging though his system.

Potter? Did he say Potter?!

* * *

"Can we go inside now? I'm getting soaked!" Deborah whined as she huddled under her cloak. The rain had started up suddenly, just after the sun had set and threataning clouds covered the sky.

"Quit complaining. These cloaks are waterproof," May snapped back. Harry sighed.

"She is right. It is best we get this over with, now," he muttered, looking less than happy. Ai threw a comforting arm around his shoulders, while Quentin did the same on the other side. Together, the group walked back up to the school and entered the entrance hall, only to come face to face with Peeves.

"O, it's the littlest Potty with his little potty crew!" The poltergeist laughed, throwing water balloons down on them. Harry quickly stepped out of the way as Kert wandlessly conjured up dozens more, throwing them back at the mean little spirit. Rosalie, who had also managed to stay out of range, motioned for Harry to go.

"We'll catch up. It's you they are waiting for, after all," she whispered in Japanese. He nodded reluctantly and moved away, using a back entrance into the Great Hall that Dumbledore had shown him when he was young.

A few feet from the door which would lead him to his doom, an enchanting scent caught his nose and he took it in, smiling. Yes, his mate was here. He had caught small whiffs of the same scent before the students had arrived, but now they were much stronger. Somehow, he knew that he had smelled this scent before, a long time ago. He attempted to place a face with the scent, but remained unsuccessful.

Shaking his head, he moved closer, his memory flashing back to a letter Adrian had sent him, about their sister's wedding. Something about the groom-to-be wanting a black wedding…

WAIT! Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!

That name flew into his mind as another swell of the scent twisted around his senses. A memory, long buried, crashed into his mind. Soft, young lips touching his. A startled feeling.

Draco Malfoy. His sister's fiancee.

His mate.

Harry groaned softly, wondering why these things always seemed to happen to him. His sister and Malfoy had been engaged since they were young, and from what he could tell from her letters, she adored him completely. But there was something…not quite right about their engagement…

Wait! That was it! That little tinge in the scent. Small, but distinguishable. It was the scent that every veela had lacing their own unique scents…one that identified them as veela.

Draco Malfoy was a veela! Harry was his mate and vice versa. There was little that could be done about that, seeing as draconians never allowed their mates to fall into the hands of another…

Draco Malfoy was his. His only. Not Amaryllis's, _HIS!_

He smirked darkly, before pushing open the door and entering behind the teachers. No one noticed his entrance, which was just as well. It gave him a moment to observe his new surroundings.

Lily and James Potter were talking to each other softly, looking worried. At the Gryffindor table, Amy and Adrian were looking anxious as their friends tried to distract them. And at the Slytherin table…sweet Merlin's beard! The blonde haired, gray eyed Adonis sat calmly, an annoyed look on his face. Harry could tell that he was trying to figure out the origin of his mate's smell.

Feeling mischievous, he sent a blast of his own scent towards the Slytherin table, knowing the other boy would sense it. Draco was soon overcome with it, if his look of sheer bliss and his swaying were anything to go by.

Knowing it was time to reveal himself, Harry stepped out of the shadows and glided over to where Dumbledore was eating. The old man seemed to sense him and looked up with a smile, laughter filling his eyes as he saw the rain-spotted condition of Harry's cloak.

"Ah, young Mr. Potter. I take it you were out enjoying the first rain of the school year?" He asked teasingly. Harry smiled slightly, before using wandless magic to banish his cloak to his rooms.

Gasps rang out through the room, but Harry ignored them.

"Indeed. It was rather refreshing," he answered quietly, as the professor came around the table to stand in front of him.

"I should think so. And I suppose it was your idea to stay out there in the storm for so long?" The older man questioned, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It was. I had no intention of giving my parents the opportunity to question my new appearance, or anything else, for that matter," the draconian murmured. Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite right. Where are the others, though? Weren't they with you?"

"They were. Peeves decided to play drop the water balloons on students heads, though for some odd reason, he avoided hitting me," Harry murmured in an amused voice.

"He probably fears that you would do more damage to him than he could ever do to you…and he would be correct," the man said thoughtfully. Harry snorted softly.

"Eventide could do more harm to him than Peeves could return. The only weapon that creature has, is the ability to turn objects into weapons for him to use."

"Which reminds me. Where have your creatures scattered off to?"

"Alasha is here around my neck. Hedwig went up to join the other owls, and Shadaren could be anywhere. Eventide took refuge in the Forbidden Forest when the rain started up. He doesn't like it as much as I do…or if he does, he hides it well," the younger man said. Dumbledore smiled, remembering that Harry had once told him that Eventide rarely hid his opinion from anyone.

They talked a few more minutes, until the Great Hall doors flung open, revealing eight soaking-wet figures.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING US AT THE MERCY OF THAT EVIL POLTERGEIST!!!"

* * *

Potter.

His mate was a Potter.

That Potter wench's younger brother was his mate.

Dismay filled Draco in the split second he had of silence, before the other boy's cloak disintegrated into the air, giving him his first look at his mate. Draco's heart stopped as the other boy came into view.

The boy was tall, though smaller than himself. Long ebony hair fell to his knees, pulled back into a rather fetching braid. His skin was a flawless milky-white, and his slim body was accented by the gold silk Japanese-style shirt and loose dark green silk pants he wore. His back was to the students, but from the teachers reactions, he was just as striking from the front, as he was from the back.

Draco stared, dumbstruck, at the boy he had known so long ago. This boy was a far cry from the one he had known. Power surrounded him like a cloak, and Draco suspected that what he was feeling was only a tickle compared to what he was capable of. He also seemed more confident and sure of himself. Draco could tell this simply by the way that he held himself as he stood quietly conversing with the Headmaster.

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors burst open and Draco shook himself out of his thoughts in time to see eight figures come into view.

Suddenly, a female voice screaming something in another language filled the room. Draco saw Dumbledore's eyes widen as he listened to what she said. All he could make out were the first words, Harrison James Potter, before a steady stream of what sounded like Japanese, proceeded to sound angrily. There was a stunned silence for a moment, and then, slowly, the infamous Harry Potter turned around.

There were even more gasps around the room, as the young man slowly turned to the group in the doorway, revealing his face to all the students present.

His face seemed to be chiseled out of the smoothest of marbles. His lips were perfectly shaped, plump and the color of pink coral. However, his sharp emerald green eyes were his most stunning feature. They stood out from his face, surrounded by long, thick lashes that any girl would be jealous of.

To Draco, he was utter perfection.

Then, he responded.

Draco shivered as the rich, deep voice spoke fluently in the same language. When the girl had spoken…or rather, shrieked, the language had sounded like gibberish. But as the words flowed from the lips of his mate, they sounded like sweet, smooth ambrosia.

That voice had an effect on the girl as well, it seemed, because she answered in a much calmer voice to whatever he had said. Several more voices joined in on the conversation, and the group moved forward, closer to where the youngest Potter stood. They seemed to forget everyone around them as they spoke seriously, their voices low.

* * *

"I am sorry for yelling at you, Harry," Deborah suddenly spoke up as she stopped next to him, her words spoken in clear English this time. She had a slight Brazilian accent, but she spoke fluently.

"Well, you shouldn't have yelled, but it was also my fault for not telling you that I sent him ahead. I thought that he would want to talk to Uncle Albus for a while," Rosalie said, her voice soft and sweet.

"No one is blaming you, Rosalie," Quentin chimed in, chuckling.

"There is no harm done, children. But I wonder. How did you finally get Peeves to leave you be?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the conversation.

"We told Peeves that we'd sick Harry on him if he didn't leave, of course, then we had to use the same threat on Kert, when he wouldn't stop hitting the stupid thing with water balloons," May said, her voice dry and un-amused.

"They threatened to have him put a Cheering Charm on me!" Kert yelped in his Australian accent.

"You know, I could do with some amusement…" she retorted, sending the Kert into instant brooding silence.

"Now, perhaps I should explain to the rest of the school who you are, so there is no confusion," Dumbledore suggested. The group looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, you should. We were led to believe that Harry was coming alone," came a voice from the Head table. The group looked up to see a red-headed woman standing up, her face slightly confused.

"Your mom?" Ai asked, leaning over to speak into Harry's ear. Harry felt a surge of jealousy in the scent of his mate, but he ignored it, nodding in answer to his friend's question.

"Actually, Lily, I never implied that he was coming alone. In fact, I highly doubt that Harry would have agreed to come if I had not suggested that his friends come with him," Dumbledore said quietly, so none of the students could hear. Lily Potter shot a stunned look at her son, before sitting down slowly and sent a nervous look at her husband, who was staring at the boy speechlessly.

"The students that you see before you are seventh years from the Domyoji School of the Arts, in Japan. They have accompanied Mr. Potter here to finish their final year of school at Hogwarts. Their escort, Mr. Hisaishi Isao, will also be staying to help them in the classes that they are required to continue, but Hogwarts does not provide. I hope that you will all welcome them warmly."

There was polite clapping in response to Dumbledore's speech, but the students were still obviously stunned by the earlier confrontation between the mysterious (yet gorgeous) youngest Potter and the other Domyoji students.

* * *

Draco was aware of his friends worried looks throughout the rest of dinner, but he ignored them in favor of shooting glances at his newly discovered mate.

The boy was powerful, he could tell that from just looking at him. But his power seemed much different than any he had encountered before in wizards. So did that mean that his mate was not a wizard? But how could that be? Adrian was most definitely a wizard, and Amaryllis…well, frankly, he wasn't sure exactly what she was, other than a freakish bitch who liked him for his looks.

But this boy…he was different from his siblings. Draco had known that from the moment he first laid eyes on him.

His eyes once again slid to where the youngest Potter sat, away from his disappointed-looking siblings and surrounded by his school friends. They were talking in low voices and glancing around the room occasionally, but made no other attempt to get to know their new schoolmates.

"Draco? You've been acting strange all night. Are you sure you're alright?" Pansy questioned, her eyes full of worry. He nodded shortly.

"I'm fine, Pansy. Just…tired. I spent the entire summer avoiding the Potters, and now there's another one to avoid," he muttered, wincing as he said the last part. For some reason, he was finding no reason to avoid the youngest Potter…quite the contrary, in fact.

"I don't think he'll give you much trouble, Draco. He seems a little…different from his siblings…"

"More mature," Pansy added, her eyes on the boy. Draco worked to keep a surge of jealousy from rising into his chest at the look in her eyes.

"Well, that, and he seems…I don't know…different. There's really no way I can explain it," Blaise said helplessly.

"I can understand what you mean. He has power. Power that they don't have," Draco mussed, picking at his food. The overwhelming scent of his mate was making him less hungry for food, and more hungry for other things.

"Maybe…or perhaps he just wields that power differently than they do, so it's more noticeable," Blaise said thoughtfully. They fell into silence, never noticing a pair of green eyes watching them.

* * *

"Those kids over there are talking about you. They keep looking over here," Kert muttered.

"I think the entire hall is talking about him, moron. They are all looking over here. Even some of the teachers," May shot back.

"One of them is rather handsome, though…in a pretty way, I mean," Kyoko commented. She discretely motioned to a blonde boy who was sitting at the table next to theirs. He seemed deep in a conversation with his friends, but occasionally they would glance over at the foreign group. Harry's eyes found his mate and the ghost of a smile hovered over his lips.

"He's gorgeous, that's what he is!" Simpered Deborah, licking her lips as she eyed the blonde Adonis. Harry tensed and felt a surge of anger filling his chest at her blatant display of approval. Rosalie, who was sitting next to him, felt the movement and looked up at his cold expression.

"Harry…is he your mate?" She whispered so no one else could hear, her eyes filling with understanding. Harry briefly nodded, and she caught her breath.

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful!" She breathed, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He immediately relaxed.

"Will you tell me about him…later?" She whispered, eyeing their friends. Harry nodded again and then went back to listening to the conversation.

"…so Ri's an instant celebrity," Quentin was saying, his voice filled with annoyance. It seemed as though the others had gotten into an argument while Harry and Rosalie were lost in their own conversation.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, he doesn't like all the attention. Who would?" Leigh retorted.

"I would!"

"We didn't ask you!" Six voices chorused. Deborah looked abashed and returned her attention to the cute blonde boy at the other table.

"Enough. I think it is about time for us to go," Harry said suddenly, annoyance lacing his words. The group silenced and quickly followed his lead as he stood to leave the room. They had just made it thought the Great Hall doors when a quiet voice sounded.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Adrian standing uncertainly behind them, with Amy only a few steps behind.

"Could we…I don't know…talk?" The red-head asked, a hesitant note to his voice. Harry motioned for his friends to go without him, and all of them did as he requested.

"Follow me," the dark haired boy murmured, turning abruptly and walking confidently down the hall. Once they reached the picture of Merlin that hid his rooms from the public, he quietly said the password and led his siblings inside.

"Take off your shoes at the door and please, make yourselves comfortable," he said, moving into his small common room. His brother and sister looked around the room in awe, their eyes taking in every detail.

Upon his arrival, Dumbledore had given all of the Domyoji students leave to decorate their own rooms. Harry had chosen to do his in authentic Japanese style, with tatami mats covering the floor, black zabuton cushions surrounding the tea-table, gold Zafu cushions and blue eye-pillows placed in the corners of the room, creating comfortable pillow piles to relax in. Shoji screens were placed here and there throughout the room, their white and black color contrasting nicely with the amber wood of the walls. A fireplace resided on their right, while pictures with calligraphy writing on them and breathtaking tapestries hung on the walls, completing the picture.

To one side of the room, there was a frosted-paper sliding door, leading to what looked to be a garden…indoors. There was a brick wall separating the garden from whatever was on the other side, and tall trees bursting with pink flowers were lined against it. Small fountains and ponds resided tastefully among the green shrubbery, and a tiny shrine rested in one corner of the garden. A Wood Beam Bell stood near the shrine, softly ringing as invisible winds passed it.

Two more doors like the one leading to the garden resided along the wall to their left, but they were shut tightly, hiding whatever was behind them.

"Wow. Who did this?" Amy breathed.

"I did."

Adrian and Amy looked at their younger brother in disbelief.

"You did this?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore granted my friends and I permission to decorate our rooms in whatever way we wished," Harry said calmly, sinking to his knees on one of the black zabuton cushions. With a wave of his wand he moved the tea-table to the other side of the room and shifted two more zabuton cushions directly across from him. He motioned for them to sit, and they did so, albeit apprehensively.

"You wished to speak with me?" He asked. Amy remained silent and looked down at her hands, while Adrian's eyes roved over his younger brother.

"You've changed," he whispered. Harry nodded.

"People do that. You have changed as well. You have become less officious and more in tune with the emotions of people around you. Amaryllis has changed as well. She has grown into an active young woman with a rather…overactive sense of reality."

Amy looked slightly offended at this, but Adrian's eyes lit up with agreement.

"Your friends seem to know Professor Dumbledore well. Has he visited you before?" He asked, changing the subject as he saw his sister's less-than-pleased look.

"Yes. He has visited me almost every summer since I was six," Harry said quietly, gazing into the fireplace next to them.

"He has?" Amy asked, looking surprised. He nodded.

"Yes. I have received some of my most precious birthday gifts from him."

"Oh?" Adrian put in, confusion lining his face. Dumbledore had never come to their birthday parties, and they had received things like books and trinkets from him as gifts.

"For my thirteenth birthday, he gave me an infant horse."

"A horse?! A live horse?"

"Yes. His name is Eventide. Perhaps you will meet him someday," Harry commented. There was a hiss from around his neck and his siblings jumped at the sound.

"No reason for alarm. It is simply my snake, Alasha."

Harry gently untangled her from around his neck and held the beautiful serpent out for them to see. Adrian looked awed, while Amy shied away.

"The Malfoy's gave me a snake on my birthday one year…"

"Your thirteenth. The same year they gave me Alasha," Harry finished for him. Adrian smiled and gently stroked the snake's back, causing her to flick her tongue out in enjoyment.

"Mine is a black Conrar Snake. He's called Viper," he commented. Harry hid his snort from the other boy, and Alasha shot him a warning glance.

"Oh! Speaking of the Malfoys, have you heard about the wedding plans?" Amy asked eagerly, relieved to change the subject. Only Adrian seemed to notice his brother's sudden stiffening, but he pretended he hadn't.

"Oh?" Harry said, his voice chilly. Amy smiled happily.

"Draco wanted everything black, but I think mama and Auntie Narcissa managed to talk him out of it," she giggled. Harry's fists clenched and Alasha let out an alarmed hiss as his fingers flexed over her.

Adrian quickly pulled the snake from his grasp and cradled it to his chest, watching as his brother's eyes grew steely. He wondered what Amy had said to make Harry act this way, but he thought it best not to ask.

"The wedding is just after school ends. You will be in it, of course…" she went on talking about the plans she and the two older women had made, leaving Harry seething inwardly.

How DARE she talk about Draco this way! Draco was his! HIS!

"Um…Amy, I think we should leave. Harry must be tired and we've also had a long day," Adrian murmured, gently handing the snake back to a calmer-looking Harry. Amy looked as if she were about to protest, but Adrian grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Thanks for letting us visit, Harry. We'll see you in the morning!" The older boy called back cheerfully. As he led his sister down the hall, however, his facade fell away and a determined look crossed his face.

"And then you will have a lot to answer for," he whispered.

* * *


	9. A Veela's Dream

A/N: WARNING: this chapter imidiatly proves why this fic is rated R. If any of you find what is written below offensive, that's your problem, because I've just warned you and it was your choice to continue reading!

On other news...I just want to bring this to everyone's attention. Lots of people were commenting on the height difference of the two boys. I've been reading through what I've written, and I realized something...Harry's the taller person in this story! So ignore everything I wrote before and picture Draco as about an inch or two shorter than Harry...and you've got it. I'm changing Harry's height to about 5' 8'', to make things more believable. Sorry about the confusion!

So now...on with the story! And again, it _is_ going to get GRAPHIC in this chapter (and more chapters to come), so do not flame me...I've warned you!

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess

Chapter 8: A Veela's Dream.

* * *

_Lips trailed over a heaving chest, leaving delightful trails of heat wherever they touched. Hands roved over a sweat-soaked abdomen, causing it to ripple in response to the attack._

_Then those fingers danced lower…_

_Draco arched as his lover grasped his manhood firmly. Gasps tore from his throat as the fingers squeezed gently, drawing out the heavenly torture to it's fullest. _

_The lips quickly followed the path that the hands had once made, finally hovering tantalizingly close to the erect member. Draco moaned, desperate for what was about to come. His body quivered with need and his heart pounded wildly in his chest, threatening to break free at any moment. Never had he felt such helplessness mixed with sheer bliss. _

"_Beg."_

_The word was spoken softly, but the power held behind it made Draco tremble with pleasure. _

"_Please. Please!" He choked out. This seemed to be enough._

_The mouth descended, lips closed over the dripping head…_

* * *

"SHIT!" 

Draco's eyes flew open and he leapt out of bed, his heart hammering in his chest as he raced over to his window and threw it open. He leaned out, gasping for breath as the memory of the dream continued to make his body shudder in forbidden pleasure.

He had only known who his mate was for one day, and he was already experiencing wet dreams! Even worse, he had no control over what was happening in the dreams. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he had been acting submissive…but that was impossible, right?

He moaned as his bleary eyes took in the early-morning sunrise. The Hogwarts grounds were still dark, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the sun would reach there, too. Draco knew that there were few people up at this time, and those that were, were either insane, used to doing so, or (like him) unable to sleep further for one reason or another.

Suddenly, a movement on the grounds caught his attention and his eyes focused on three shadowy figures sitting near the edge of the forest. They were in a triangle, facing each other. Draco caught the faint scent of his mate and the scent of the oldest Potter triplet, leaving him in no doubt that they were two of the three sitting in that group. The third person's scent, however, was foreign. He had a feeling that it belonged to one of Harry Potter's friends from that school in Japan.

But why were they out there at this hour?

* * *

"Where are you going, Harry?" 

Harry turned to see Rosalie peering out from behind a portrait of a phoenix resting on a rock. Her face was alert, and he knew that she had been awake for quite a while before he had dared emerge from his chambers.

"Out onto the grounds to meditate. Would you like to join me?" He questioned. She nodded quickly and stepped out from behind the portrait, quickly following him down the hall. All of the Domyoji students had been put in the same hall, lined with portraits of different things that hid their rooms from sight.

Quietly they made their way onto the grounds, and sat at the very edge of the forest facing each other. They crossed their legs and sat up straight, resting their hands on their knees.

"What are you doing?"

Rosalie jumped and Harry opened one eye to see his brother hovering next to them on the Firebolt he had received for his fifteenth birthday.

"Meditating," he answered shortly, closing his eye again. Rosalie shifted and patted the ground next to her, indicating that he could join them.

"How do you do this?" Adrian asked, imitating their stance and looking at Rosalie for guidance. She quietly instructed him to clear his mind of everything to allow himself to become unconsciously aware of everything around them.

Harry listened to her soothing voice as his mind cleared of everything held there. The breeze brushed past him and the waking birds trilled out their songs. Animals shifted deeper into the forest as the sun began to rise, and plants rustled in awareness. All sound, sense, and smell blended until they were creating a glorious cloud around him. Nothing else mattered but now.

Then a new presence invaded the calm. Unaware that he knew of it, but quite aware of him. That delectable scent joined the others, making them seem even sweeter.

A slight smile came to Harry's lips as Draco unconsciously made his presence known. The boy was watching them, wondering what they were doing…he wanted to find out but Harry knew that he didn't dare come while Adrian was here. It seemed Draco also knew of the precariousness of their connection, seeing as he was engaged to Harry's older sister, but was meant to be with him.

The minutes passed, Harry reveling in Draco's presence and trying to keep his mind clear of any disruptions. He knew from past experience that if he didn't meditate in the morning, his magic would be more dangerous and less controllable for the rest of the day, creating a hazard to anyone who crossed him the wrong way.

After about an hour, Harry finally opened his eyes and gently touched Rosalie on the shoulder to bring her out of her placid state of mind. She did the same to Adrian, who looked startled as he opened his eyes.

"Wow. That was…amazing," he whispered, gaining a smile from Rosalie.

"Every one of our friends meditate, but they do it at different times during the day. I usually do it on my own, unless I run into Harry," she explained. Adrian nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see why. It is very relaxing. I usually have to fly for hours to feel this calm," he admitted.

"Harry flies a lot, too."

This earned the girl a nudge in the ribs as she grinned at him. His brother, however, looked delighted.

"Sirius sent you a Firebolt for your birthday one year, didn't he?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Then maybe you can come flying with me someday. I love flying. It's so…I don't know…" he trailed off, grinning at his own eagerness.

"Actually, Harry rarely uses his broom…ouch!" Rosalie muttered as Harry pinched her arm. Adrian looked confused, while Rosalie shot Harry a "you need to tell him" look. Harry glared at her.

"You don't use your broom?" The older boy asked in confusion. Harry groaned. He had wanted to keep all knowledge of his 'condition' hidden from his family, but apparently, Rosalie felt differently.

"I'll explain tonight…meet me at my rooms at eleven. Don't bring Amaryllis," he instructed. Adrian nodded, looking no less perplexed.

"I'll come too," the girl said firmly. Harry shot her a warning glare, but she simply stared back, showing that she wasn't going to back out now.

"We had best go in to breakfast," he muttered, knowing it was useless to argue.

* * *

By the end of the day, Draco wanted nothing more than to drag his mate into a dark corridor and jump him. 

All day the youngest Potter had teased him. Whether it was a simple glance, or the "accidental" brush of a shoulder against his shoulder as they walked past each other in the halls, every move the dark haired demigod made bought him closer and closer to insanity. It wasn't just that he had to hide his responses from his suspicious friends…it was also that he got the feeling his mate wasn't as unaware of the situation as he pretended to be.

Harry Potter was a bright young man. That was all too clear in the way he managed to make even Professor Snape, the man who hated all Gryffindors, look at him with a touch of respect in his eyes. Many of the teachers were shocked by the boy's quiet knowledge of their subjects, and his obvious understanding of the topics that were raised in class. He was even gaining respect from his fellow students, in the way that he ignored the fact that girls hit on him almost constantly (the male students were impressed by this, at least), and the way that he handled tough teachers like Snape, without batting an eye (the girls thought this made him all the more gorgeous).

But most of Snape's respect came from the fact that Harry seemed almost disgusted by the way the students mooned over him, which was proved by the cold look on his face whenever one of his fellow Gryffindors would praise him for doing even the simplest task.

Draco noticed that many of the Gryffindor girls (and even some boys) were taken with the mysterious young man, including the bookish Hermione Granger. Granger was dating Ronald Weasley, but that did not seem to deter her in her attempt to get Harry to notice her. In the same way, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispered and giggled behind their hands whenever he passed, and tried to get his attention by passing notes right in front of him during class.

Draco had watched in smug satisfaction, as Severus Snape caught them in the act and then began to read the note outloud in a sneering voice. The two girls were blushing royally by the end, and Harry's eyes were filled with a steely look, as his lips thinned in annoyance. His friends were watching him pityingly, while one of the girl's (her name was Rosie or something) stroked his arm in a comforting fashion. Draco had glared and his jealousy had flared up, but he could do nothing.

Now, as he lay on his bed and thought back to that day, he wondered why it had all seemed to revolve around Harry Potter. His mind had been entirely on the other boy throughout the day, leaving him no time to think about the reasons for it.

Harry was his mate. He was the one Draco was meant to be with for the rest of his life…his soul mate. And yet there was something missing. Something that made Draco wonder if it wasn't just his veela side that made him adore the dark haired boy so much.

When they were younger, Draco had held little interest in the shrimpy little Potter. He had preferred to roughhouse with Adrian and Amy, and frowned upon the other boy for not joining them like any other child would. Harry Potter had been an enigma to him, something distant and untouchable…something forbidden. He was a boy who was far more mature than they were, and he most likely looked down upon them for acting like such children. But that's what they were…children. Harry had always been different, less childlike and more adult. Draco wouldn't admit it outloud, but he had been almost intimidated by the strange boy who was smaller than him, and yet so much bigger than him in other ways.

And then that divide between them had been crossed. An innocent kiss had forced Draco to admit that perhaps the boy wasn't so distant as he had once thought. The kiss had been an accident, but the feeling of having done something incredibly right had not faded, even after he had left that night. And then to visit the next day and find his hope for making a friend in Harry crushed. He had kissed him once more…trying to discover what had changed.

Then Harry was gone. Draco had been left in his room, alone, his entire being filling with a sense of loss. He had glanced out the window once, only to see Harry climbing into a car and disappearing down the road, gone forever as far as Draco could tell. The empty feeling returned and Draco had walked back downstairs to where his parents were, unable to stand another minute in that cold, empty room.

As Draco looked back on it now, he realized that he had unconsciously felt the bond between them breaking. They had had it, even at that young age. Their unconscious minds had known that they were destined for each other, and to be separated at an age where they would have little control over their emotions, he no longer wondered why he had spent the next few weeks crying himself to sleep.

Their bond was strong. He had no doubt about that. From the books he had read on veela, a mate was supposed to complete him, heart, body, and soul. So far he had been able to admit to the soul part, and he was undoubtedly attracted to Harry physically…but did he love him? Could he hand his heart over to Harry completely?

Draco's mind swirled around this question.

Did he love Harrison James Potter?

Yes.

* * *

Adrian knelt across from Harry, shifting uncomfortably as his legs began to fell asleep. Rosalie, who was seated next to his brother, smiled understandingly. Because of their training, they were quite used to sitting on their knees. It was difficult for the untrained person, however, if Adrian was any proof. 

"Ok. Explain," he finally said, his amber eyes serious as they met his brother's emerald ones. Harry sighed.

"I have always been different from you and the rest of the family, Adrian. You can't argue that. But have you ever wondered why?"

Adrian frowned and shook his head, and Harry sighed. This was turning out to be harder than he expected.

"Our ancestors were proud people. They loved pure-blood just as much as the Malfoys did and still do. But like any lucky person, some of them became mates of magical creatures, such as veela and elves. In this way, the Potter blood was strengthened and kept at it's purest levels," Harry explained. Adrian looked slightly surprised.

"Some of our ancestors married into veela families?"

"Or vice versa. As you know, veela and other creatures of that sort have mates…people they are meant to be with, and that complete them body, heart, and soul. It is almost impossible to refuse a veela's advances, especially if your own soul is calling out for them. Even the Potters weren't powerful enough to evade such a fate, not that they wanted to."

Adrian snorted at this, and Rosalie worked to hide a smile.

"The point is, Potter blood is laced with the blood and magic of powerful creatures that have married into the family. Every once in a while, a random person may display traits of one of their ancestors, such as veela traits for example, and they will ultimately become that creature as they gain more of their Inheritance. It is rare for this to happen, but it has happened before in our family," Harry went on. Adrian looked thoughtful.

"So I could be carrying the traits of a veela or other magical creature?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"It is not likely. Inheritance usually occurs before a person's sixteenth year of age. You may have inherited several traits from mum and dad, but other than that…" he trailed off as Adrian shrugged lightly.

"Oh well. I don't think I need any more complications in my life, anyway," he chuckled.

"I'm afraid that is inevitable. You didn't gain any traits, but I didn't say that I haven't," Harry said nonchalantly. Adrian's laughter died away and he shot his brother an incredulous look.

"WHAT!"

"May I tell from here?" Rosalie asked softly. Harry nodded and she turned to the stunned boy across from her.

"The day Harry turned twelve, his friends and I threw a party for him. When he didn't wake up at his usual time, we grew worried and sent the boys back into their room to check on him. A few minutes later, one of the boys, Ai, came running out of the room looking frightened, and he soon returned with his uncle and Professor Dumbledore in tow. The Professor was to be a surprise guest at his party, so when we saw him going in, the girls and I decided to spy," here, Rosalie turned red at Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Harry was sick…he was laying in his bed with a stomachache and a headache. His back was also hurting. We were all surprised when Professor Dumbledore announced that there was nothing to worry about, Harry was just coming into his Inheritance. Of course, none of us understood what that meant, so he explained that Harry had inherited some traits from one of his ancestors. It was rare, but the Potter blood had become powerful enough with Harry for it to happen."

"Then why didn't Amy or I receive it, too?"

"That is the way this type of Inheritance works, Adrian. It is completely random," Harry admitted.

"Anyway, the professor then told us what Harry's Inheritance was. He is actually…a Draconian," Rosalie trailed off at Adrian's puzzled look.

"A what?"

"A Draconian. The result of a dragon and a veela mating. In Harry's case, he inherited the Draconian blood from one of your distant Draconian ancestors," she explained. Adrian's eyes widened and a grin came to his face.

"Oh man! You're part dragon, part veela! You get the good looks and the rough attitude!" He laughed. Harry glowered at him, but Rosalie could see he was hiding a smile.

"What happened that day was the first part of Harry's Inheritance."

Adrian looked at Harry.

"What happened?"

Harry glanced at Rosalie, before nodding shortly. She stood up and held out a hand to help Adrian up. Then she led them further away.

"Watch," she whispered.

Adrian's eyes widened in shock as a pair of black wings unfurled from his brother's back. Rainbow-lights danced off the sable wings as the light hit them.

"_Bloody hell_…" he breathed, his eyes filled with awe.

"Harry uses these to fly most of the time," she explained. Adrian eyed his little brother with growing respect.

"Will you ever cease to amaze me?" He finally managed. Rosalie burst out laughing at this and Harry allowed a smile onto his face.

"No," he retorted.

Half an hour later, after Rosalie had returned to bed and Harry had made his wings disappear, the two boys remained by the fire, talking quietly. Shadaren had come into the room earlier, leading to another explanation. Surprisingly, the Kneveral immediately took to the oldest Potter boy and snuggled up next to him as they talked.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you get so upset when Amy started talking about the wedding?"

Harry looked into the fire, his eyes distant. He didn't have to ask how Adrian had been able to tell, he already knew that the boy was perceptive.

"I told you about my kind having mates…soul mates as some people call them. We are able to tell ours by scent and an unconscious pull we feel towards them."

"So?"

"So…draconians, veela, elves, fae, we all have someone we are meant for since birth, be them male or female. Usually we find them around the time we turn sixteen, when our Inheritance reaches it's finale. In my case, though, I didn't discover my mate until I came here."

"So your mate was at Hogwarts the entire time?" The older boy asked. Harry nodded.

"But there are complications in my case. My mate is a veela, though I doubt anyone is aware of it."

"Why is that a problem? Veela are really powerful, isn't it a good thing?"

"It would be…if my mate weren't already promised to Amaryllis."

Adrian turned pale at this, his mouth falling open. Harry sat still, smelling the horror and disbelief in his brother's scent.

"Dray…_Draco Malfoy_ is your mate?" Adrian choked, his voice shaking. Harry nodded.

"Yes. And because he is a veela, that goes two ways, making me his mate. Meaning, our bond is even stronger than a normal one, because the need to be with our mate comes from both sides," he said quietly.

"And because he's engaged to Amy…that's stopping you from claiming him?" Adrian asked. Harry gave a bitter snort.

"I have only known of him one day, Adrian. And while it is true that I worry about Amy's reaction to this, I worry more about Draco's."

"How so?" His brother asked in confusion.

"Draco is an unusually strong veela, and very headstrong. He is not going to let Amy stand in the way of his relationship with me, I can tell you that right now. He will completely disregard her feelings in order to get to me. And while I don't like it, I can't say that he doesn't have every right to do so," Harry murmured. Adrian's shoulders slumped.

"Amy is going to be crushed. I know her 'love' for him is based mostly on his looks…but I'm sure there is a part of her that honestly loves him. I can't help thinking that Draco's going to love being off the hook, though. He never did seem happy about the betrothal…"

"He wasn't. He wanted black decorations, Adrian. That should have given you a clue," Harry gave one of his rare chuckles and his brother grinned.

"So Draco is going to be after you now?"

Harry smirked.

"He will be until he realizes that I am the dominant one in the relationship. I'm not certain he will like that..."

"He won't. Draco's a very controlling person," Adrian admitted.

"Then I'll just have to break him, now won't I?" Harry's voice was full of amusement, and his brother hit his arm at the comment.

* * *


	10. The Breaking of the Veela

A/N: Ok, people. I have thought a lot about this...and have come to a conclusion. I have become a big fan of Harry/Draco fan-art in the past few months, and am quite interested in how some of you may respond to what I'm about to say. Igive permission toanyone who wants to makefan-art about this story. HOWEVER...there is a catch. If you so chose to do fan-art about Veela Child, Moon Child, I would like to be informed, first. Anyone who wishes to take up my challenge, may, only if they tell me they wish to in a review. From there, I will contact them with permission. They must put their E-mail address (so I can contact them) in their review, and in return, E-mail me a copy of the fan-art they create. My E-mail address is not on the site (for my own personal reasons) so I will have to contact you with my approval.

Anyway, I just wanted to put that out there, just in case anyone has ever been interested. I'm sort of curious as to the responses, though...hehehe. Well, I'll let you all enjoy the story, now! Thanks for listening to my chatter, and please...Review!

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 9: The Breaking of the Veela.

* * *

Classes at Hogwarts were very different than they had been at Domyoji. The students were required to switch classrooms for each of their lessons, as opposed to staying in one classroom and having the teachers come in to teach them. 

There was also the openness to talk about teachers behind their backs, that students at Domyoji did not usually partake in. Sure, there was the occasional warnings about a certain teacher that you might have, but not the outright gossiping about their actions that Hogwarts students seemed to accept as everyday news.

Severus Snape was very hard on them, especially when he realized that most of the Domyoji students were capable of making any potion that he taught about. Harry soon realized that he was rather prejudiced against Gryffindors, and that they liked him just as much as he liked them. But he noticed that the teacher also used a backwards way of making sure he got the best out of all his students, whether it be though cruelty, favoritism, or even silence.

Professor McGonagall was a stern, but fair teacher, though she too, seemed a little prejudiced towards her own house. She punished each student as they deserved, but also made exceptions if the student had a plausible excuse.

As for the other students, Harry found them all to display traits from their own houses. The Ravenclaws were studious, the Hufflepuffs were loyal, the Slytherins were cunning, and the Gryffindors were brave. There were a few exceptions to this rule and a few people who openly displayed other traits from other houses, but on the all they were sorted well.

One thing he was beginning to dislike, however, was the fact that his parents were teachers here. It was bad enough, receiving letters every week asking him if he was happy and healthy. Now he had them coming to him every day, trying to get him to 'open up to them' as they put it. He loved his parents, no one could question that, but for so long he had had little interference in his daily actions. To suddenly have them here, wanting to be a part of everything he did and wanting control over everything he did, was a little much.

Dumbledore seemed to find the situation hilarious, especially when Harry found it necessary to take refuge in his office for a while to get rid of his over-eager parents. Adrian also found it funny, teasing Harry whenever he got the chance to. Both of them understood Harry's need to be independent, however, and the reasons for this.

But it was Draco Malfoy, that made this stay at Hogwarts all the more enjoyable for Harry. He knew that Draco was becoming suspicious of his knowledge of their bond, and also that he was driving the other boy crazy pretending he was ignorant. More often than not, waves of annoyance and suppressed lust would fill the veela's scent, causing Harry to barely contain himself from laughing.

It was fun teasing Draco, and even more fun to find out it was working. The frustration that he was feeling would continue to build up for as long as Harry kept up the game, and when it was finally released…Harry couldn't bring himself to even think of what would happen.

* * *

"I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate…" 

"WE GET THE PICTURE ALREADY!" Blaise and Pansy chorused, watching as their friend banged his head against the wall for the umpteenth time.

"I really do hate my life…"

"Ok, Drake! We understand!" Blaise sighed, walking over to the blonde boy and grabbing his head so he could do no more harm to himself.

"Why do you hate your life, Draco?" Pansy asked soothingly. Draco groaned.

"He teases me. He always teases me. He's everywhere, but I can't touch him!" He whimpered, sinking down onto one of the black leather couches of the Slytherin common room. Blaise and Pansy shared a startled looked, and then sat down on either side of their friend.

"Wait a minute…you…_you're in love_!" Pansy gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Draco nodded.

"To someone…a male someone…other than the Potter girl," Blaise continued. Draco made an affirmative noise.

"Who?" Pansy asked. Draco moaned and buried his head into the cushions of the couch next to her legs.

"My mate," he mumbled.

"Mate?"

"Yes, Blaise, mate! I'm a veela, alright!" Draco finally cracked, his control finally cracking. His friends looked dumbstruck.

"How…how long have you known? Do your parents know?"

"Last year, and no. And you won't tell them, either," he snapped.

"Well…why don't you tell to this mate of yours?"

"He knows. I know he does. He pretends not to but he does. He just likes teasing me…" Draco said in a suffering voice.

"It sounds to me like he's trying to make you crack…and it's working. He's waiting for you to come to him," Blaise said carefully. Draco growled.

"He wants me to submit. I don't know who he thinks he is, but if he thinks for one moment that I'm going to submit to him…"

"Draco, I hate to burst your little control-freak bubble, but you already are. Submitting, I mean. The fact that he's getting to you just proves it," Pansy said, an amused tone in her voice. Draco looked up, startled, and then allowed his head to drop with another groan.

"_NonononononoNO_! This can't be happening. I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's bow to no man! Malfoys do not bend to the wills of Potters!" He raved.

"OH! Then your mate is Adrian?"

"NO! Harry!" Draco admitted. There was an amused snort from Blaise.

"Oh, you're lost, mate! Not only do I highly doubt you will be the dominant figure in the relationship, I also doubt he's going to let you get away with your high and mighty attitude!" He laughed. With an angry roar, Draco was on top of his friend, pounding Blaise's chest as hard as he could, while the other boy laughed helplessly.

"We'd better rename you two, Pansy. You'll be Draco now, and he'll be the pansy!"

This only gained him another person trying to beat him to oblivion.

* * *

Draco grumbled angrily as he stalked through the halls, his frustration flowing off of him in waves. He had been aware for quite some time that he was not the controlling factor in the almost non-existent relationship between Harry Potter and himself. No, Harry was calling the shots and he was left to pick up the pieces of his slowly shattering reality. 

At first he had been outraged. Not only was he a veela, he was also five months older than the youngest Potter. This should have been more than enough to have control over the matter.

Unfortunately, fate liked to play with Draco's life.

He had no control over what was happening to him. Harry would play with him, allowing him to believe one thing, and then he would pull the blindfold away revealing something completely opposite to what he had expected. A brush of shoulders in the hallway could mean anything from 'get away from me' to 'come get me, I'm yours' for all Draco knew.

And he knew the effect he was having on the blonde, too. Oh, Draco knew that much. The seemingly innocent glances at him betrayed his plans of torture. The 'accidental' touches were warnings of what was to come. Showing Draco exactly who was in control and warning him not to attempt to fight it.

Oh, yes. Harry Potter knew what he was doing. He knew just how to break Draco and just where to strike to make sure he cracked. He knew just how to act to make no one suspicious and how to react to Draco's attempts to make him eat his actions.

Harry Potter was the dominant party in the Malfoy/Potter relationship.

And Draco was beginning to submit.

Draco didn't know how long he had been outside, only that the moon was already high in the sky by the time he even thought about going back in to bed.

As he got up from his seat on a rock near the lakeside, something caught his eye and he looked up above the Forbidden Forest. A dark shadow flew in front of the moon, silhouetting the creature in a beautiful way.

It had an almost human shape, save for the large wings that sprouted from it's back. It glided gracefully through the air, dipping low over the trees before flying back up and drifting across the moon again.

This went on for quite some time, the figure sometimes going out of sight before reappearing once more in a different place. Almost as if it were playing the muggle game 'Hide and Seek'.

Finally the figure seemed to tire, gliding effortlessly down until it touched the ground a few feet away from the school. Draco stared, shock raging through him, as the wings fluttered and then disappeared. Then he got his first good look at the thing…person he had been watching.

It was Harry Potter. His long braid swayed gently as he climbed the stairs to the Entrance Hall, apparently unaware of his mate watching him. His skin seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, and as he turned his head slightly before going inside, Draco saw a peaceful look filling the face that was usually so neutral.

It was then that Draco knew.

His mate was no ordinary wizard. There were only two species that could possibly dominate a veela. And he knew which one his mate was.

Harry Potter was a Draconian.

* * *

_Draco struggled uselessly against the hand that held his arms above his head. Another hand was running gently over his chest, pinching at his nipples and twisting them lightly. _

_A persistent mouth sucked at his neck, occasionally nipping at his throat to punish him for his futile attempts to escape. Finally, the lips trailed up, ghosting over his jaw on their way to his ear. Teeth tugged at his lobe, causing a gasp to tear from his mouth._

"_Fighting me does no good, Dragon."_

_Hot, sweet breath tortured his cheek as he closed his eyes against the urge to just give in. A warm, wet tongue traced the edge of his ear, causing him to moan and buck against his captor. A soft chuckle made him shiver in delight._

"_Give in. You cannot fight me, nor do you want to," the voice rumbled. Draco whimpered in despair. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to feel so out of control. _

"_Let me love you, Dragon. Let me touch your every inch. Let me fill you full. Let me."_

"_N…no…" Draco whispered, his voice breaking. The hand now trailed down to his thigh, touching everything but what needed the most attention._

"_Let me thrust into you and make you scream. Let me fuck you until all you feel is oblivion. Surrender, Draco. You cannot win. I will overcome you, you know I will. Submit to me."_

"_No…please…" he choked, tears of frustration coming to his eyes as the hand trailed closer and closer to his need. Then, it gently parted his legs, allowing it's owner to settle between them._

"_Dragon, my Dragon, submit. Submit to me," the voice soothed. Draco wreathed against the weight that was slowly lowering onto his body, and he moaned helplessly. _

"_You are already lost, Dragon. You are mine."_

_With a quick thrust, his lover was in his body and Draco was sobbing for release._

* * *

Draco's eyes flew open and he choked on he cry which had escaped from his lips at the emotions that dream sent raging though him. 

Oh, yes. Harry Potter was definitely the dominant one in their relationship.

* * *

"I don't see why you're playing with him like this," Adrian sighed, as he watched Draco glance over at the Harry once again, and then quickly look away. Harry ignored the veela and looked his brother in the eye. 

"He needs to be broken," he said simply. The older boy smirked.

"And you enjoy every minute of his fall," he chuckled. Harry made no comment but went back to eating his breakfast.

"He saw me flying last night. He knows what I am," he finally said. Adrian looked up, startled.

"He knows you are a Draconian?"

"Yes. And he knows it is futile to fight me for dominance. It was the one thing I didn't plan, but it was also his final undoing. He may pretend to fight, and he may not like it, but he knows his place," Harry said, his voice showing nothing. But his brother sensed that he was pleased about his mate's present position.

"You are a wicked person, Harry Potter," he finally laughed. Harry looked up, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no. I'm just persistent," he retorted. Adrian gave another bark of laughter and together, they walked to their first class of the day, Potions.

As usual, Snape began with yelling at Gryffindor for being noisy. Then he began to announce the partners for the potion they would be making that day.

"Granger, Parkinson. Weasley, Crabbe. Longbottom, Zabini. Potter Adrian, Bulstrode. Potter Harry, Malfoy…"

Harry worked to keep from smirking in triumph as an almost frightened look crossed Draco's face before disappearing behind a mask of indifference. He obediently walked over to where Draco sat and took the seat next to him. Draco looked anywhere but him as Snape began to write the instructions for the potion on the board. The whole time the two sat in silence, Draco shifting uncomfortably and Harry sitting calmly beside him. Finally, Snape finished and motioned for them to get started.

"I'll go get the ingredients," Draco muttered as he quickly left for the front table.

Harry smirked at how openly nervous his mate was acting. He watched as the boy reached for the ingredients with slightly shaking hands, and how his eyes remained glued completely on his task. When Draco returned, Harry had the cauldron ready and the fire started beneath it.

The potion was made in silence, Harry doing half while Draco did the other half. In the end, it turned out perfectly, unlike most of the other potions. Harry was surprised to see that Neville Longbottom (a rather shy and clumsy boy from his house), had managed to make a descent potion. Of course, that may have been because Blaise Zabini was leading him through the process the entire time, whispering reassuring words to him when he almost made mistakes.

When the class was over, Draco was one of the first out of the room, a grinning Blaise and Pansy Parkinson following him closely. Harry shot Adrian a triumphant look and his brother attempted not to laugh.

"I don't want to know what just happened," Rosalie said quietly, as she and the other Domyoji students followed the two boys out of the room.

* * *

Draco was in a rage the rest of the day. 

How dare he tease him so openly! The Potter boy had enjoyed every second of Potions, and he knew it!

Draco knew full well that he was being broken. Every day that passed meant another part of him being chipped away with the artful chisel, wielded by his ebony-haired mate. He was falling apart, and his growing need to have his mate put him back together was torturing him.

But that was Harry Potter's plan, wasn't it? Break the mate, make him submissive, make him obey!

Wasn't he broken enough? Submissive enough? He was already bending under his mate's daily torture, and it was even worse coupled with the dreams he had every night that depicted him in confusing and erotic situations with the youngest Potter.

Draco wanted release from this torment! He wanted to know that his mate felt the same way about him as he did about his mate. He wanted Harry's assurance that this game was just that…a game. One that would dissolve into something more when he grew tired of it.

Damn, he loved the boy! But why did he have to love him so much?

Why did he have to love Harry Potter?

That night, Draco wandered the halls aimlessly, his mind lost in his inner turmoil. He didn't see where he went, nor did he worry that he would get caught. It didn't matter anyway. He was already a lost cause.

He was startled out of his thoughts, however, when he spotted a portrait hanging open a few feet away. Curious, he moved closer and peered into the room beyond, his eyes widening. The room was Japanese style, with many pillows of blue, black and gold scattered around the room. The decor was mostly a mix of those colors, with amber and white added here and there for effect.

But the most surprising thing was, the room was filled with his mate's scent! Everywhere he turned he was bombarded with it, causing him to unconsciously step into the room and look around more thoroughly.

He never noticed the portrait closing behind him, nor the quiet opening of a door behind him. He was too entranced with his surroundings.

"I take it you approve?"

Draco bit down a yell and twisted around, shock and fear entering his system before he could thwart them. His breath hitched as he caught sight of the majestic person behind him.

Harry Potter's hair was loose, allowing it to fall into it's natural curls. He wore gold silk pajama pants, and a luxurious Japanese-style wine-red silk over-robe that fell to his hips alluringly and was tied with a thin belt of gold silk. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his emerald eyes twinkled with amusement as Draco stumbled for something to say.

"I would ask what you are doing here, but then again, I already know so it would be futile, would it not?" The dark haired boy asked, speaking as though he wasn't aware this was the most humiliating moment in the blonde's life.

"You…you lured me here!" Draco finally choked out, offhandedly wondering if this was, in fact, true.

"You came on your own," Harry said quietly, still standing in the doorway.

"I wouldn't have come in if you hadn't left the portrait open!" The Slytherin retorted.

"Ah, but I didn't. It opened on it's own, because you wanted it to."

"I didn't!"

"You were thinking about me. The portrait opened because it sensed my mate thinking of me as he neared."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but found himself unable to think of a response. He looked at his calm mate, and saw nothing that could indicate he had anything to do with this.

"I hate you," he muttered, turning away. There was a delightful chuckle that sent shivers up his spine and he felt the boy move closer, his scent swirling around the flustered blonde.

"You wish you hated me, but you can't," whispered the deep voice. Warm, sweet breath caressed his cheek and Draco closed his eyes to keep himself from responding. Damn Potter! Damn him to…

He never finished his thought, because a pair of soft, breathtaking lips met the skin of his throat and all thought and reason swam from his mind. Harry's lips trailed slowly over his neck, drawing helpless moans and whimpers from the blonde as he found overly-sensitive places. Then the talented, graceful hands began trailing up and down his arms, making his skin tingle at each and every touch.

Draco floated on a haze of sensation, his body reacting to each of his mate's advances without his consent. He struggled to maintain some control, and he finally grasped a tiny thread of it and clung for dear life.

"You…you can't do this…this to me…" he breathed, his voice coming in heavy pants. A chuckle rumbled in the other young man's chest.

"I can and I am," he whispered. "You are mine, Dragon. You are mine."

Draco wasn't sure how he left that room so soon after the dark haired boy's words, but minutes later, he was on his way back to his own rooms, his relief boundless. He had to think long and hard about what had just happened.

Merlin curse him if any of those dreams returned to night. He didn't need them! He had just experienced a taste of the real thing.

And frankly, that was all he was ready for right now.

* * *

"**What wasss that**?" 

"I simply wanted to test a theory," Harry said quietly, as he sat before the fire and gazed as the closed portrait hole that his mate had just left through.

"**What theory**?" Alasha asked from her perch on the pillow next to him.

"I believe that my Dragon is just about ready to submit. He still fights, but his resistance is crumbling."

"**Be weary, Massster. Do not break him beyond repair**," Alasha hissed.

"I won't. I still want there to be fight left in him. It makes things more exciting," he announced.

"**That iss more than I wanted to know**," she muttered. Harry's eyes twinkled at her but he said nothing.

"**Why do you want him to fight you**?" Shadaren questioned in his young way, his eyes wide with curiosity. The snake hissed in laughter as Harry's cheeks flushed the lightest of reds.

"**I will tell you when you are older, foressst child**," Alasha giggled. Harry shot her a disapproving look, before gently picking the snake up. She wrapped around his neck, freeing his hands to attend to lifting the Kneveral.

"I think it is long past all of our bedtimes," he muttered, sliding open the door that led to his chambers and walking through. He walked up a short flight of stairs and then through another door, shutting this one gently behind him before setting the cat-like creature down on the large four-poster bed.

Collapsing down upon it himself, he waited for the snake to slither off onto one of his other pillows, before resting his head down with a sigh. Shadaren jumped up on the bed beside him and snuggled close, purring as Harry gently stroked him to sleep.

* * *


	11. A Draconian's Christmas

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 10: A Draconian's Christmas

* * *

Christmas was nearing and the students were looking forward to the break. Many were taking advantage of the Hogsmede days to buy presents and spend time in the Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer. 

"I told mum and dad I wanted to stay here for Christmas. They're going over to the Malfoy's with Amy, to plan the wedding they don't know is actually not going to happen," Adrian stated as he, Harry, and the rest of the Domyoji students walked down the street. His wedding comment made most of them laugh, while Harry smirked dryly.

"Draco is staying too. I don't think that the women want him home while they are planning the 'wedding' behind his back. They were more than happy to let him stay, according to Amy. She's rather disappointed, though," Adrian finished, rolling his eyes.

"Tough. There's no question who's going to win him over," Kert muttered.

"So, Ri…when are you planing to deflower him?" Deborah asked mischievously. The group looked at her incredulously, and Adrian snorted.

"Um…Draco is known as the resident sex-god of our school. I don't think there will be any 'deflowering', as you call if, involved."

"Actually, quite the contrary, brother. Your supposed 'sex-god', is as pure as the day he was born," Harry informed them lightly. Now it was Adrian's turn to gape.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, I get it. He makes out with one or two girls, and to impress their friends, they tell them they slept with him. Other girls in the school, not wishing to be outdone, take up the same lie. Thereby elevating Mister Pure and Mighty to his supposed 'stud' status, with no work required to him," May announced. Kyoko and Rosalie giggled at the 'Pure and Mighty' part, but everyone agreed that this must have been what had happened.

"So when are you going to do it?" Deborah pressed. Harry shot her a dark look.

"That is none of your concern."

The girl quickly turned away, dragging Leigh behind her to look at a display in a nearby shop window. Rosalie, Kyoko, and May also split off from the group, walking over to the nearest candy store.

"So when _are_ you going to do him?" Kert asked slyly.

"Sometime after Christmas," Harry said, just as shrewdly. This earned him mischievous grins from the rest of the boys. His brother patted him on the back, chuckling.

"Good luck with that," he muttered as they entered the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer.

* * *

Draco walked down the main street of Hogsmede with Pansy and Blaise on either side of him. His friends were arguing about something or other, while he kept his eye out for glimpses of his mate. 

It had been a few weeks since that last confrontation, but it had put him on his guard. Sure, he loved Harry, but he was weary of the games the boy chose to play with him. If he had been the dominant one, they would have mated long before now…in fact, he wouldn't have let the other boy out of his bed for at least a week.

But the fact that he wasn't in control, and he had little choice in the matter was unnerving him.

"Hey…Drake…look over there," Blaise suddenly hissed, stopping his friend abruptly as he motioned towards a dark alleyway up ahead. Vaguely, he could see a semi-circle of large figures, surrounding one smaller, shaking one.

"That doesn't look nice…" Pansy winced, as one of the large figures struck the smaller one across the face.

"Wait here," Blaise snapped, walking foreword. He rushed at one of the largest bodies and grabbed the person's collar, turning them around. Draco was surprised to see Crabbe struggling in Blaise's grasp, and even more surprised when the other figures turned to reveal several sixth and seventh year Slytherins, each looking unhappy about being interrupted.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, each, for harassing a fellow student. Goyle, fifty more points from you for punching another student," Blaise roared, using his right as a Prefect to exact punishment. The students quickly scurried away, leaving their shaking victim behind. Blaise moved forward, putting a hand on the person's shoulder.

"Did they do anything else to you?" He was asking quietly, as Draco and Pansy moved to where they were standing. Neville Longbottom, a most improperly placed Gryffindor (at least in Draco's opinion), nodded. He was still shaking however, and his face was drawn.

"Why did they attack you?" Pansy asked softly. Neville looked at her, startled.

"Crabbe…he saw me visiting my parents in St. Mungo's this past summer. He thought it would be funny to tease me about it…I got mad and punched him and then…" he trailed off, motioning to where the Slytherins had once stood.

"Why are your parents in the hospital?" Blaise asked in confusion. Neville's face became enraged, and the three Slytherins stepped back a bit.

"They're mad, alright. They had the Cruciatus Curse put on them until they went insane," he hissed, his eyes swimming. Draco felt a surge of shock run though him, and from the looks of it, Blaise and Pansy were no better.

"Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"No one does," Neville sighed in a defeated voice, the anger in his voice giving way to pain. Draco noticed that Blaise's face was more serious than he had ever seen it.

"I really am sorry, Neville. Hey, how about we treat you to a butterbeer? We were just heading that way anyway," the dark haired boy suggested. The Gryffindor looked startled.

"Um…alright…" he muttered, following them back out into the sunlight and to the Three Broomsticks.

Draco wasn't sure quite what had happened, but he suspected that they had just found another member of their group. It was quite clear that Blaise wasn't going to let the little mousy Gryffindor out of his sight for quite some time.

* * *

"Alright…I think I'm going crazy," Adrian muttered that night, as they sat at their table. 

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because this afternoon, I saw Neville Longbottom walking down the center street of Hogsmede, surrounded by Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini."

"Oh…and is that extraordinary in some way?" Leigh asked. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Picture it this way. Neville Longbottom is one of the clumsiest, most un-self-confident, and downright forgetful students in this school. Plus, he's a Gryffindor. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco are all Slytherins. Not only that, Draco is considered the Prince of Slytherin, Pansy is the Slut of Slytherin, and Blaise is the Party-Animal of Slytherin. Together, they make the most awe-evoking groups in the school. Now, you tell me what's strange about them hanging out with Neville," he said.

"She doesn't look like much of a slut to me…" Kert muttered, running his eyes over the girl. She looked up at that moment, saw him looking, and shot him a smile. He returned it willingly.

"From what I hear from…more believable sources, she's not. But that's beside the point. Why would they take sudden interest in Neville?" Adrian asked in annoyance.

"Who knows. Maybe he's up for being the next wild-act in Gryffindor, and they're just stirring him up?" Deborah muttered. Adrian glared at her.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Harry finally asked. His brother sighed.

"Look. Neville is a very nice person. But he comes with a lot of baggage. His parents were tortured when he was a baby, until they went insane. He's been raised by his grandmother, who is rather tough on him to be like his parents were, and he was even thought to be a squib before he came here. He has a lot of hurt and bottled emotions that he has to deal with, and I worry that the Slytherins are starting to take advantage of that," he whispered so no one else could hear. Harry nodded understandingly, his eyes on the other boy.

It was then that Harry Potter did the most unexpected thing that his friends had ever seen him do.

He got up, and walked over to where Neville was sitting.

His friends watched in shock as he sat down next to him and started up a conversation with the boy. Neville seemed quite stunned at first, but soon, he was laughing softly as Harry talked to him about something or other. Minutes later, both boys rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, still chatting away.

"Ok…I didn't see _that_ coming…" Adrian muttered, as he stared at where his brother had been only moments before.

* * *

When Harry had first approached Neville, it was simply to test the waters and make sure there was nothing sketchy going on. However, it only took a second for Harry to realize just how much pain and suffering this boy had been through in his short life. He also sensed that there was very little reason for Adrian's worry, though he decided to get the boy to talk a little more, just to assure his brother that there was nothing wrong. 

Within minutes, Harry found himself having a surprisingly enjoyable conversation about the Herbology class that they attended, and the plant they had worked with that day. Neville was obviously very passionate about the subject, and even admitted that he wanted to train be an Herbologist after he had graduated Hogwarts.

Neville offered to show him some of the plants that he had been working with outside of class, and Harry agreed, growing more and more interested about this boy. Though he had such pain in his past, he had found ways to overcome it on his own, such as working with the plants at the school. Professor Sprout had even encouraged Neville's dreams, and was willingly helping him to reach them.

"This is a normal Rhubarb plant, but it's last owner tampered with it and made it turn blue and purple instead of red and green. We've done some tests on it, but we can't find any discrepancies between it and a normally colored plant, so we assume they only did an ever-last color charm on it," Neville chuckled, placing the plant gently back where he had found it. As he turned, Harry noticed the skin around his left eye was slightly discolored.

"What happened?" Harry asked, motioning to the shiner. Neville's hand flew to his black eye and he blushed slightly.

"Oh, Slytherins," he muttered shortly. Harry nodded.

"I take it that was why Draco and the other's were walking with you at Hogsmede?" He murmured, watching as Neville turned startled eyes towards him.

"Oh, you saw that? They were just helping me. Blaise Zabini even took points from Crabbe for doing this," Neville explained. Harry nodded, putting the rest together in his head.

"My brother was a little worried about you," he said lightly. Again, Neville looked speechless.

"He…worried about me?"

"Yes. Apparently my parents have told him about yours…and he was worried the Slytherins were taking advantage of that."

Neville looked down at the plant he was holding, and gently stroked it's leaves.

"The ones that did this were. They found out about them and thought it would be funny to tease me. Blaise and the others were just helping me," he whispered. Harry nodded.

"I thought as much. From what I have seen, they are decent people."

"Yeah," Neville murmured, looking thoughtful.

"You're different than the students make you out to be, too," he admitted after a moment's pause. Harry looked slightly amused.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You're not high and mighty or stuck on yourself like some say. And you don't seem to think yourself better than others…" Neville trailed off. Harry smiled slightly.

"You are correct. I don't think that."

The other boy was silent again, until a soft whinny filled the greenhouse. Neville yelped when he looked up to see a huge unicorn-like creature, standing in the doorway. It had drill-like horn that was a polished black color, and it's fur, mane and tail were all black as well.

"No need for alarm. This is Eventide. He is a Daicorn who was given to me as a gift by Professor Dumbledore when I was twelve," Harry explained, moving towards the animal and stroking it's neck gently. Neville moved closer at a slower pace, his face showing uncertainty.

"A Daicorn?"

"The Japanese equivalent of a unicorn. Daicorns can hide their horns with magic, to make them seem like ordinary horses."

"Oh…" Neville tailed off as he hesitantly reached out and stroked Eventide's nose. The Daicorn made a soft blowing sound and nudged his nose against his hand, making the boy laugh. Harry watched this in satisfaction, knowing that the Daicorn would not be so friendly if he sensed anything suspicious from the mousy boy.

"He's beautiful," Neville whispered.

"He is. He also likes to visit the unicorn herds in the forest," Harry said in an amused voice. Neville, catching onto what he was saying, started to laugh.

* * *

On Christmas morning, the Domyoji students, Neville, and Adrian all piled into Harry's sitting room to open their gifts. Neville had become a common sight among them since the night Harry had first spoken to him, and none of them minded his rather shy presence. 

"Ugh, do we have to have your menagerie in here, Ri?" Deborah groaned, looking around at the owl, snake, and Kneveral who were all perched nearby.

"Yes," he retorted dryly. Adrian sent him an amused glance, while the others shook their heads knowingly.

The present-opening was rather hectic, everyone trying to show off their new gift to everyone else, while outdoing them at the same time. Harry watched in amusement as even Adrian and Neville began to proudly flaunt their gifts for the others to see.

Harry's gifts were the favorites, by far. Using his magic, he had carved large statues out of various stones for everyone there. Deborah had gotten a Brazilian parrot carved out of red marble, while Leigh had received a yellow-jade monkey (she seemed to have a great love for these animals). Harry had carved a panther for May out of volcanic glass, and a horse for Kyoko out of garnet. Rosalie had received a cat carved out of rose quartz, that looked surprisingly like Shadaren.

For Kert he had made a tiger-eye kangaroo, and for Quentin, a tiger carved from smoky quartz. Ai had received a phoenix of blue quartz, Adrian, a snake of orange jade, and Neville, a Daicorn of black marble.

Harry knew that he had made the right choice on Neville's gift when he saw Neville gently running his fingers over the stone creature's smooth back. He had been unsure of what to make for him, but remembering the look on his face when he had met Eventide, had led Harry to believe that he would not mind it.

"What did you send Amy?" Adrian asked. Harry worked to hide a smirk.

"I made her a black rose, of course."

This made everyone burst out laughing, except for Neville who looked lost.

* * *

"_DRAKE!_ PRESENTS!" 

Draco groaned and turned over in his bed, not wanting to get up. Blaise, however, was insistent.

"DRACO, GET UP! OR I'LL SICK THE YOUNGEST POTTER ON YOU!" Blaise yelled up the stairs. Draco hissed and quickly left his bed, wrapping an over-robe around his body before going downstairs.

"You are evil," he snapped as he collapsed onto a leather couch. Blaise smirked.

"Only when I have to be. Now, open your presents!" He instructed, pointing at the pile of gifts next to the couch.

Soon, Draco was as much involved in the gift-opening as his friends were. They were all surprised to find a gift from Neville Longbottom in each of their piles, and a note thanking them for their help. At one point, Pansy opened a present that made her blush and hide it from the boys before they could catch a glimpse of it.

Draco, however, got the biggest surprise of them all that morning, when he turned to his last gift and saw who it was from. Looking around to make sure neither of his friends were looking, he quickly hid the unopened gift among his others and carried them up to his room. As soon as he was there, he dropped the rest onto his bed and tore into it.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of what it was. A large dragon statue, made entirely of green jade, rested in the box. It had impeccable detail, and it seemed to almost be alive. Draco caught sight of a folded note resting next to it, and he quickly opened it. He caught something that fell from inside the note, and opened his hand to see a leather necklace strung with a perfect jade replica of the dragon in the box.

_Dragon,_

_One is for you to wear, the other for decoration._

_Come to my rooms at 11 p.m. tonight._

_Do not be late._

This was all it said, but Draco understood. He stared at the necklace for a while longer, before slowly tying the chord around his neck and watching as the dragon pendant settled against his chest. Then he placed the statue on his bedside table, and left to find his friends.

* * *

In all his years of Hogwarts, Neville could honestly say that this Christmas Day was the best day he had ever spent here. 

Ever since his arrival at the school in his first year, he had been ignored and belittled by all of his fellow students, and even most of the teachers. The only professor that had taken the slightest interest in him was Professor Sprout, and that was because of his potential in Herbology.

He had never had friends, he had never been able to laugh with people without the fear of being laughed at himself. He had never been bold enough to send presents to people who were kind to him, and he had never thought himself capable of making anyone laugh.

Then the Domyoji students had arrived, and suddenly, the most enigmatic student in the school was offering him friendship…a place in a group of people who honestly liked him and wanted him to be there. A group who listened to what he had to say and took his opinions seriously.

For the first time, he felt like he actually belonged. He was able to have serious conversations with Harry, who would listen to his every word and never treat him any less for it. He was able to laugh and joke with Adrian Potter, one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts, without the fear that he would suddenly turn on him and laugh in his face. He was even able to make quick friends with the rest of the Domyoji students (although he found Deborah to be a little much, sometimes).

"Neville? Are you coming?"

Neville jolted out of his thoughts and looked up to see Adrian standing over him, already wearing his cloak.

"The rest of us are going out to play in the snow. You want to come?" The other boy repeated. Neville smiled and nodded, quickly running to get his cloak before following Adrian out of the school.

Outside, the rest of the group was already involved in picking teams for the snow-ball war. Harry and Kert had been chosen as the team captains, and they were alternately choosing teammates. In the end, Harry's team consisted of Neville, Rosalie, Adrian, Kyoko, and May. Kert's team had Deborah, Leigh, Quentin, and Ai.

Once the forts were erected (by magic, of course), the battle began at full force, enchanted snowballs flying through the air at both sides. There were screams, yells, shouts of instruction, and merry laughter that cut through the flurry of snowballs.

In the end, it was Rosalie who managed to capture the other team's flag, bringing it back to her side triumphantly. Kert tried to call foul, because both Deborah and Leigh had been hesitant to throw snowballs at their friend point-blank, thereby giving Rosalie the opportunity to steal the flag. But the other team held firm and in the end, Rosalie was handed the ice-cup (again another product of magic).

Neville's face shone as they all walked back into the castle together. A feeling of contentment filled him as he listened to the constant chatter around him. These were his friends that were surrounding him now…his friends!

A grin spread on his face as that thought passed through his mind, and it widened when he saw Harry watching him with a knowing look.

Yes, life was very good.

* * *


	12. The Veela's Truth

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

chapter 11: The Veela's Truth.

* * *

That night, Draco nervously approached the portrait that hid his mate's rooms from sight. He had spent the whole day avoiding the other boy, but he knew he wouldn't get away with ignoring the note and simply not coming. He knew that Harry would make him pay if he tried that. 

Once again, the portrait opened on it's own, though this time, he was aware of it. Merlin watched him sharply as he neared, and as soon as the boy had entered the room, he slammed his portrait shut. Draco jumped at the finite sound it made, but kept his eyes straight forward, determined not to give his mate the satisfaction of seeming frightened.

Suddenly, there was a high, whistle-like sound from below him and he looked down to see a small black cat-like creature standing before him. It's metallic blue eyes stared into his own deeply, as if assessing him, and then it turned away, flicking it's split tail. It walked over to an open sliding door near the back of the room, though which Draco could see the beginnings of what looked to be a garden. The creature looked back at him, as though beckoning, and Draco slowly followed it through the door.

His eyes became wide as the breathtaking garden finally came into view. A low chime of bells filtered through the air, and a light breeze blew a few pink blossoms past him. A few caught in his hair, but he didn't notice.

He could see the night sky over the edge of the brick wall, complete with an almost full moon that was rising into the sky. He couldn't tell if it was enchanted or not, but he could not deny that it was a very beautiful place.

A wave of scent reached his nose, this belonging to his mate. He felt the other boy's presence behind him, but kept his eyes on the sky. Neither spoke for quite some time, though Draco wondered what his mate was planning to do.

"Is it enchanted?" He finally questioned, tired of the silence.

"No. We are actually outside. The room is a link to this place, which is hidden from all outside eyes," came Harry's quiet voice.

"Oh."

Draco wasn't sure what to do after this. He other young man was still as silent as before, but Draco would feel his eyes on him.

"Come inside. I want to show you something."

He jumped as the other boy's words cut through the silence. He turned in time to see Harry disappearing into his sitting room, and through another door. Quickly, he moved back into the room, uncertain of what he was supposed to do now.

"Come here," Harry's voice trailed through the door Draco had seen him disappear through. Nervousness began filling him as he walked through the door and up the steps. The room he found himself in did nothing to clear the uneasiness away.

It was a bedroom.

Lit only by a small fire in the fireplace and several well-placed candles, the room seemed strangely comforting. The walls were stone, but were hung with beautiful Japanese hangings depicting places all over the main Japanese island. A large window with a window-seat resided directly across from him. The bed was king-sized, and set sideways into a alcove in the wall. A mahogany wardrobe, a matching dresser with a large mirror over it, and a large desk placed tastefully in one corner, completed the room.

His mate was seated on the bed, a thick book resting in his lap.

"Come look at this with me," he murmured, motioning to a place beside him. Draco was stunned to discover that his nervousness had disappeared, and he calmly sat in the place indicated. His eyes found what Harry was looking at, and a slight jolt of shock filled him.

It was a picture of four children, sitting in a play-pen as they played with the numerous toys that surrounded them. Two of the children had red hair, one had black, and one had blonde. None of them looked any older than one.

"This was my godfather's Christmas present to me," Harry murmured, remembering his surprise at Sirius's gift. The older man would usually send pranks or something of that sort, never a photo album.

"That's us," Draco stated, running a pale finger over his own image.

"It is. Most of this book is about us. There are pictures of me in Japan, though I am not quite sure how he got them, and pictures of you, Adrian, and Amaryllis as well," the dark haired young man stated, his eyes roving over the page.

Together, they looked through the book, Draco occasionally asking questions about what was happening in this picture, or why Harry's friends were doing something in that picture. Harry too, seemed quite interested in the pictures of his mate, spending the most time looking at the pictures in which Draco was alone or the main focus of the picture.

"Talk," Draco said suddenly, shocking himself. He had no idea why he had said this, but his entire being was yearning to hear his mate speak about himself. Draco knew very little about Harry, other than what he had heard from others. Now, he wanted to hear about the boy from his own perspective.

"About what?" Harry asked, seeming unsurprised by the outburst.

"About…anything. Yourself. What your likes and dislikes are, what your old school was like…anything," Draco muttered, suddenly quite embarrassed about bringing this up. The dark haired boy, however, looked thoughtful as he slowly turned towards the back of the book. There were older pictures back there, one of his first years at Domyoji.

"I have always been different, Draco. You know that. I am a Draconian, I can speak to most animals—at least, I hear them mentally and then speak to them verbally. Snakes are different, though. I am a Parselmouth, meaning I can speak snake language."

"Voldemort can, too," Draco whispered, his eyes wide as he gazed across the room at the fire. A warm hand touched his arm and he turned his head to meet the intense green gaze.

"I am no Voldemort. I can speak to snakes, yes, but that does not mean I support that crazed man. Quite the contrary, in fact. Adrian knows that I speak to snakes, he's seen me do it, but very few people outside of my friends and Dumbledore know. I prefer to keep it that way. You see, I found out that I could speak to snakes when I was thirteen, just after I received the first part of my Inheritance. I spoke to Alasha just after your family sent her to me, and Dumbledore explained to me that it was a very rare gift. But it is a gift, Draco. And it is the recipient's decision on how they use the gift. It may be completely innocent, like myself, or evil, as Voldemort has made it seem."

Draco nodded.

"Can you speak some?" He asked hesitantly. He had heard Parseltongue once in his life, and that was when his father had been forced to being him to a Death Eater meeting, so Voldemort could meet the 'next generation of his followers'. Draco had spent the next week being sick to his stomach, while his father apologized over and over again. He shivered as he remembered the oily way the words sounded, coming from the mouth of Voldemort.

Suddenly, a soft, gentle hissing filled the room pouring into his ears like silken honey. The sounds washed over him, causing him to close his eyes against the sensual feelings it shot through him.

"Beautiful," he whispered, as the sounds died out. Harry stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. Draco's breath caught as he saw his mate smile for the first time. It was warm and affectionate, making the boy look young and carefree, as opposed to his usual mature and collected self.

"You should smile more often," Draco informed him. Harry's smile widened.

"Oh? Why?"

"It makes you look even more handsome," Draco smirked. The other boy raised his eyebrow.

"Does it, now?"

"Yes, it does. If I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life, I insist that you smile at least once every day," he declared. Harry tilted his head in thought, and then to Draco's immense shock, he leapt at the other boy, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"And if I refuse?" He murmured, straddling his mate and securing his hands above his head. Draco looked up at him with wide eyes, and then seemed to remember himself. He growled and struggled against the hands holding him.

"Then you will become one very sexually-deprived man," he retorted. A grin crossed Harry's face and he began to chuckle softly.

"We shall see, Draco Malfoy, we shall see," he said, his eyes roving over the blonde's face. Draco stared right back, refusing to back down.

"I do like your fire," Harry chuckled again.

Slowly, his lips lowered onto Draco's. The kiss was different than the ones they had shared when they were children. It was deep, full of meaning, and caused Draco to moan softly as Harry's tongue gently traced his lower lip. His mate took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the warm cavern, dueling with the blonde's for dominance. Finally Draco gave in, groaning deep in his throat as Harry's tongue massaged his in delightful ways.

Finally they broke apart, Draco reduced to a helpless, panting mass as Harry's mouth trailed down his throat, finding sensitive places that made the blonde gasp and whimper as the lips teased them. He moaned in disappointment as Harry pulled away, staring down into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered. Draco looked up, slightly alarmed, and Harry smiled again.

"I just want you to be here when I wake up," he explained. Draco thought for a moment, then nodded. With a wave of Harry's hand, they were both dressed in silken pajamas, Draco's a dark green, while Harry's were black. He quietly climbed off the blonde boy, pulling down the green satin sheets that adorned his bed and slipping in. Draco followed and snuggled up to his mate, delighting in the feel of Harry's arms around him as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry woke first the next morning, smiling as his eyes fell on his sleeping mate. Draco's soft blonde hair feathered out on the pillow, a large contrast from it's normal flawless look. His cheeks were flushed with sleep, and his arms were wrapped tightly around Harry's waist. 

A snort in the corner of the room alerted Harry to another presence, and he looked up to se his brother siting on the window seat, with Shadaren snuggled in his lap.

"Looks like you made a night of it," Adrian laughed, his amber eyes twinkling. Harry shot him a glare.

"We just talked. I asked him to stay. Nothing happened," he shot back quietly, not wanting to wake his mate. His older brother nodded.

"I can understand," he murmured. They sat in silence for a while, Harry's eyes glued to his mate as Adrian watched them, his own gaze thoughtful. Soon, though, Draco stirred and opened his eyes. A smile came to his lips as he noticed his mate watching him and he gently reached up a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"Good morning," he said, his voice softer than many had ever heard. Harry smiled down at him.

"Good morning to you. I hope you slept well," Harry responded. Draco nodded and Harry leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted here," Adrian's voice cut in. Draco tore away from his mate and turned horrified eyes on the oldest Potter. Adrian's eyes were twinkling with mirth, but when he saw Draco's terrified look, he sobered quickly.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I already knew. And I won't tell my family, I already promised Harry. Not that I would anyway…" he muttered, more to himself than them.

"I just came in to ask Harry if he wanted to join the rest of us for another snowball fight after breakfast. You and your friends are welcome to come, too," he said as an afterthought, suspecting that Draco might not want to be parted from his mate. The blonde boy shot him a weak smile before burying his head in Harry's neck in slight embarrassment. Harry and Adrian chuckled, before the older boy left the room. Draco looked up at the sound of Harry's laugh and glared at him.

"You'd be embarrassed, if one of my friends walked in on us sleeping together," he snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Would I?" He teased, running a finger down Draco's neck. The blonde boy sighed and looked over to where Shadaren was sitting on the window seat.

"What is that?"

"A Forest Kneveral. I found him in a the forest surrounding my school last year. His mother died of poisoning, so I took him and raised him. His name is Shadaren, but you may call him Ren, if you like."

The animal looked up at it's name and quickly made it's way onto the bed, walking gracefully between their bodies before resting on Draco's chest. As Draco began to stroke his back, he looked over at Harry and the dark haired boy started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Ren wants to know why I have such a pretty creature in my bed. He asked if I was your mommy, too," Harry chuckled. Draco's cheeks flushed pink.

"He is my mate, Shadaren. The one I was speaking about with Alasha," Harry explained outloud. The animal tilted it's head to the side as it looked back at Draco.

"He wants to know if you are his mommy also," the dark haired boy translated softly.

"He will be, Ren. He will be," he assured the animal. Draco shot a surprised look at him, but started to laugh as the black creature began to nuzzle his chin in affection.

"He approves of you," Harry stated, meeting Draco's eyes over the animal.

"So. Will you join us for the snowball fight?" He asked, changing the subject quickly as Draco opened his mouth to say something biting. The other boy pouted at him but nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"I never liked the idea of being engaged to your sister." 

Harry looked up from his holiday homework and over at Draco, who was sitting on his window-seat, gazing out the window. The declaration had been sudden, but it seemed as if the blonde boy had been bothered by this subject for a long time.

"I had my suspicions," he murmured, turning away from his desk and turning his full attention to his mate. It had been a few days since Christmas, and Draco had taken to sleeping in Harry's room at night. He had found it rather difficult sleeping by himself the night after Christmas, and had eventually succumbed to his tiredness enough to sneak into Harry's room and climb into his bed.

"No offense to you, but I have hated her almost my entire life. After you left, she started trying to kiss me on the lips when I went to give her my traditional cheek-kiss. I refused to let her, so she turned it into a game. When she and her friends visited Malfoy manner, they would always chase Adrian and I around the house, trying to kiss us. Adrian finally managed to get them to leave him alone, but they never stopped trying with me," the blonde murmured, drawing his legs up under his chin as he looked out at the night sky.

"Then when we came to Hogwarts, her new friends would always tell her how lucky she was to be engaged to me. It was like I was a trophy for her or something. Then when the rumor came out that I was a…well, a stud, she began to pursue me even more. Especially when Lavender Brown 'admitted' that she had supposedly slept with me after I seduced her. The truth is, I've only kissed one girl, that being Lavender. I hoped that by doing so, she would tell Amaryllis and she would break off the engagement. Unfortunately, it just encouraged her to try to seduce me herself," he whispered.

Harry watched him as he spoke, and saw the layers that Draco had so carefully erected throughout his life slowly peeling away.

"This summer was the worst of it, though. Not only did she pester me about wedding plans, she also tried to…" he stopped abruptly. Harry felt a wave of anguish and uncertainty enter his scent as he struggled to compose himself.

"What did she try to do, Draco?" He asked quietly. Draco sighed.

"She came into my room one night when I was asleep. I woke up to hands taking off my pajama pants and stroking me…well, a little too close to my goods. She was straddling me, completely naked. She told me to relax and let her give me pleasure. I guess I got frightened then, because I pushed her off me and tried to pull my pants back up. She just laughed and used her wand to tie me down to the bed, telling me that I would like it when she got started. I was panicking then. I couldn't move and she was pulling down my boxers…"

A tear fell down Draco's cheek as Harry sat up in shock. He knew that his sister was a little…overzealous sometimes, but he had never expected her capable of attempting to rape someone just to get her way! He quickly moved to sit beside his mate, pulling the upset blonde into his lap.

"I don't know what happened. I yelled for her to get off, and the next thing I knew, she had been thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the room and was unconscious. My bonds disappeared and I got up, thinking that someone must have heard the commotion. When no one came in, I managed to get my thoughts collected enough to find my wand and levitate her back to her room. The next morning, she came into the breakfast room where I was eating and acted normally. She didn't even mention the night before and frankly, I was glad. After that, I used several locking charms on my door until I returned here," he finished. Harry was gently stroking his hair, thinking over what his mate had just told him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He murmured. Draco snorted.

"No one would believe me. Mother and father adore her and already think of her as their own daughter. As for your parents and Adrian, I highly doubt they would believe me."

Harry heard a shuffle by the bedroom door and looked up to see a shadow moving away from the half-open door. He recognized his brother's scent and nodded slightly. He had a feeling his brother had come up to say goodnight (he did that a lot), but when he had overheard the conversation, decided not to make his presence known. He silently thanked Adrian for that.

"My parents, no, but Adrian would have," he soothed. The blonde snuggled close, his mate's presence comforting to him.

"You are my mate, Draco. Not even Amaryllis will be able to take you away from me," Harry murmured, his lips gently caressing Draco's forehead.

"I know," was the last thing the blonde said before he fell into a peaceful sleep. Harry smiled and gently carried him to the bed, laying down beside him and covering them both up. Shadaren jumped up beside Harry and snuggled close as Draco snuggled against his other side. Sighing in contentment, the youngest Potter fell asleep as well.

* * *

By the time the rest of the students had returned to school, Harry's anger towards his sister had simmered to a light contempt. He had spoken to Adrian on the matter, and the other boy had suggested that they leave it be. Amy would be given very little privacy with Draco from now on, however. They would make sure of that. 

"Harry! Adrian! Guess what!"

Both boys turned from their conversation to look at their sister. She was bounding towards them with a grin on her face and a triumphant glint in her eye. Adrian shot Harry a warning look, as he felt his brother tense beside him.

"We've moved up the date of the wedding! It is the day of graduation! And all the plans are made and mama and auntie Narcissa are preparing everything…I'm so happy!" She squealed. Harry's face was a stony mask, and Adrian looked at his sister with newly opened eyes. He could not deny that he had lost any and all respect for his sister when he overheard Draco telling Harry what she had tried to do that past summer. He wondered how she could act so innocent…

"Isn't it wonderful! The bride's maids dresses are a light purple, and the wedding dress is…" Lavender Brown stopped abruptly, noting the cold looks on the faces of both boys. They both seemed to glare at her like she was the scum of the earth and no more.

"That's nice. Oh, did you hear the latest rumors going around the school?" Adrian asked coolly. Amaryllis and her friends shook their heads.

"Well, word in the hallways is, your dear fiancee has a steady lover. Apparently, they spent the entire holiday shacked up in his lover's room," came Kert's smug voice. The said boy sat down across from them and leaned over the table eagerly. Amaryllis's smile froze, and a look of sheer astonishment crossed her face.

"Oh? Well I heard that that he's still a virgin and that all the people who claim to have slept with him are actually lying," Quentin said, as he sat down next to Kert. Every one of the girls did a slow turn towards Lavender, who looked nervous.

"Wait, go back to the 'lover' one. Do you think it's true?" Hermione Granger asked sharply. The rest of the Domyoji students had just arrived, and they quickly caught onto what was going on.

"No doubt. Just ask Blaise Zabini or Pansy Parkinson. He'd disappear really late at night, and when they went into wake him up in the morning, he wouldn't be in his room," Ai commented lightly. Actually, in all truth, Blaise and Pansy were quite aware of where their friend went every night.

"Yeah, and I saw him sneaking through the halls one night…" Leigh put in.

"That isn't enough evidence to make it true," Rosalie said quietly.

"Yes, but then, how do you explain him coming down to meals looking like he just walked out of seventh heaven?" Kyoko asked. None of the group responded to this, acting like they couldn't find a reason.

"Well, I think you are all imagining things," Ginny Weasley shot at them.

"Then how do you explain that?" Adrian sighed, pointing at the doorway of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy walked inside quietly, his hair loose and his eyes far away. Every movement he made was automatic, as if he was thinking about something other than what he was doing. He didn't even acknowledge his friends as he sat down beside them and began to eat.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Neville asked, as he came up behind Amy and her friends and sat beside Harry.

"Oh, just letting Amy in on Hogwart's latest news," Deborah announced. Neville's face lit up.

"Oh, you mean about Draco Malfoy being a virgin and having a lover over the break…it makes me wonder how he could have a lover, yet still be a virgin," he muttered. Deborah smirked.

"It's very easy."

The group soon fell into their own conversations, completely ignoring a horrified Amaryllis Potter and her friends.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" Draco yelped as Adrian Potter grinned at him. The group had relocated to Harry's sitting room to tell Draco of what they had done. 

"Well, when Amy told us the wedding had been moved up, she looked more than smug and Harry nearly blew it right there. So his friends started making up some rumors that involved you being a virgin and 'shaking up' with a lover over the Holidays," he chuckled. Draco groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Soon you won't be a virgin and you will be shaking up with your lover every night!" Kert stated, a sly twinkle in his eye. Draco let out a growl and hit him over the head, while the rest of them laughed.

"Hey, it's alright. If anything, this has boosted your popularity through the roof. Now almost every person in school is going to try to seduce you into their beds!" Deborah laughed. Draco groaned in response and buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

"He's not entering anyone's bed but Ri's," Leigh giggled. This got the rest of the group going, except for Draco and Harry. One glared while the other looked nothing short of satisfied.

"_My_ Dragon," Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, making him shudder.

* * *


	13. Endless Waltz

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 12: Endless Waltz.

* * *

"So he hasn't taken you yet, huh?"

Draco looked up from his schoolwork and glared at Blaise. It was the end of March, but the farthest Harry had gone with Draco was heavy make-out sessions and a hand-job here and there. Not that the blonde minded. He enjoyed the games that Harry played with him, at least, now that he was actually involved in them and able to touch and feel his mate daily.

"No. Now will you leave it alone, dammit?" He muttered. Blaise chuckled and softly clucked his tongue.

"No bad language in the library, Drake. Young ears might hear," he said teasingly, motioning to a group of first years who were looking at them in curiosity. Draco shot them a death-glare and they quickly left. Blaise sat down, and began working on his own schoolwork.

They worked in silence for a half hour, before the next interruption came.

"Excuse me…could you tell me where to find this book?" Came the quiet voice of Neville Longbottom. There was a soft answer from the librarian and the boy thanked her. Blaise had looked up when Neville first spoke, his eyes guarded carefully. He watched as the meek boy neared their workspace, his eyes roving the shelves for the book he wanted. He eventually found it, on a shelf right behind Draco. Unfortunately, it was just out of his reach.

Blaise quickly got up and strode up beside him, pulling the book from it's resting place and handing it to him.

"Oh! Thank you," the smaller boy murmured, looking up at him with grateful doe-brown eyes. Blaise's own eyes widened slightly, then he nodded.

"It was nothing. What do you need it for?" He asked, glancing at the title, "Herbology for the Future Master".

"Professor Sprout suggested that I read this before school ends. She has an Herbologist friend, Marcus Green, who is a master of the subject. Starting this summer, he is taking me as his apprentice, and she thought this book might help me," Neville said, caressing the book's binding tenderly. Draco had looked up as the conversation began, and Blaise's obvious interest in what the other boy was saying had not escaped his attention.

"That's great. You can finally put your skills to good use," Blaise stated. A smile flickered across Neville's lips and he nodded.

"Yes. He lives in Durbyshire, and has a large plot of land where he does his research."

"Really? My family owns an estate there. Drake and I used to visit it when we were younger," Blaise commented, thinking back to one of the few times that his parents actually allowed him to be carefree. They were big Dark Lord supporters and his parents were determined that he should join Voldemort's Death Eaters. Blaise had privately told Draco that he would rather die than do such a thing.

"Oh? Is it nice there?" Neville asked. Blaise could not hide his smile.

"Very. It's almost impossible to describe. But you know…I have some pictures and books about it in my rooms. Would you like to take a look at them?" He asked.

"May I?" Neville asked eagerly. Blaise nodded and then looked over at Draco, who was struggling to hide his own smile.

"Drake, I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

Draco made a careless 'go on' movement with his hand and turned back to his studies, watching out of the corner of his eye as his friend walked away, still in deep conversation with the small Gryffindor. He got the distinct feeling that once school was out, Blaise would take to visiting his estate in Durbyshire much more often.

"Odd."

Draco looked up to see his mate standing next to him, watching as Blaise and Neville disappeared around a bookshelf.

"What is?" He asked, closing his book.

"I never would have expected that it would be Blaise who would bring Neville further out of his shell. But when they are together, Neville seems to come to life even more than he is. It is rather refreshing," Harry commented, sliding his arms around Draco's shoulders and resting his chin in his hair. Draco smiled and closed his eyes at the contact, enjoying his mate's close proximity.

"I want to get married."

Both boys froze at this comment, and Draco felt shock ripple though him as he realized that it was from his mouth that those words emitted. Harry used one hand to pull a chair up next to Draco and sit down, while he kept his other wrapped gently around the blonde. Their eyes met, and Draco was again startled to realize that he had meant every word he had just said.

"When?" Harry asked quietly, his green eyes roving over his beloved's face. Draco sighed and rested his head on his mate's shoulder.

"I don't know. Soon. Before the one with your sister is supposed to happen. I don't want anyone trying to stop it," he whispered. Harry looked thoughtful as he stroked Draco's hair softly.

"In April, maybe?" Harry said, his voice giving no indication of the elated feeling that was pounding in his veins at Draco's announcement.

"Ok. The start of April," Draco emphasized. Harry's arms tightened around him and Draco snuggled close.

"A private wedding?"

"Very private. Only three witnesses each, plus whoever does the service," Draco said firmly. Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore will do it. He already knows about us, anyway," Harry pointed out. Draco nodded.

"And it will have to be a binding ceremony…that is the most sacred ceremony that the wizarding world has," he pointed out. Harry smiled.

"You do realize that you are getting into, don't you? This is forever, Draco. No turning back, no regrets," he murmured. Draco snorted.

"The only regret I have is that my parents engaged me to that…your sister…before I even had a chance. I…I love you, Harry," Draco whispered, burying his face in his mate's neck. A surprised look fluttered across Harry's face, before being replaced with pure joy.

"I love you too, my Draco," he breathed, pulling his mate into a kiss.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You found your mate…and you didn't tell me?" Severus Snape asked in a dangerously soft voice. Draco flinched.

"Um…I was afraid that you would be mad at me," he said nervously.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Um…because my mate…justhappenstobethePotterbitchslittlebrother."

"WHAT!"

Draco sighed, looking down at his tightly clasped hands. He had cornered Severus in his office that night, hoping to make the man understand in time to keep him from attacking Harry.

"Harry Potter is my mate. I've known it since school started. I didn't want you to get mad, because I knew you would, but I really love him and I am going to marry him and…"

Snape quickly covered his godson's mouth and worked to keep from laughing. In all truth, he had suspected as much, but he didn't want to put Draco on the spot like that. He thought it best to let the boy come to him.

"Hush, Draco. I am not mad. Well, I am, but not about your mate. I just wish you had told me sooner," Severus sighed, sitting gracefully in his chair behind the desk and eyeing his godson carefully.

"Oh…well, I thought that it might be best to marry before my supposed wedding with the Potter bi…girl, so I suggested sometime in April…like April 7th," again, Draco looked nervous as he said this, but his godfather simply nodded.

"That would be best. It would have to be at night…and somewhere inconspicuous…"

"Harry was thinking of a pretty clearing he saw once, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It's out of sight of the school…"

"Perfect. And who are your witnesses?"

"You, Pansy, and Blaise. Harry already asked Adrian, Rosalie, and Neville Longbottom to witness for him."

"Longbottom?" Severus asked, startled. Draco smiled.

"Yes. He asked Neville to come, mostly because Neville already found out from Blaise (don't ask) and he figured that the less people who know of it, the better. So he just added Neville as his other witness," Draco explained. Snape snorted.

"I'm not surprised Blaise told Longbottom. Those two have been closer than Siamese twins lately."

"It was an accident. Blaise was going off on something, and accidentally mentioned our wedding as an example. And of course they're close. Blaise likes him a lot, I can tell. And Harry says that Neville's the same way. It's just a matter of time…" he trailed off, grinning, as his godfather made a face.

"Anyway, back on topic. What are you planning to wear?"

"Both of us are wearing white robes for the wedding. We're going using the next Hogsmede day to buy them," he stated. His godfather nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Dumbledore knows everything as well, so you can ask him," Draco suggested. Snape smiled and took the hint, seeing his godson's tired look. Draco shot him a thankful smile and quickly left the room, the older man watching him as he went.

* * *

Draco stood nervously in his room, staring at the full-length mirror in front of him with unseeing eyes.

He wore a robe of pristine white, with silver thread embroidered into feathery patterns all around the base of the garment. The robe was left open, revealing his white slacks and silver silk shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, though pieces of it had fallen out, framing his face in gentle waves.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked quietly from behind him. Draco nodded mechanically and his friend sighed. The boy was rich, dark-blue robes that accented his hair and made his blue eyes more prominent on his face.

"He's just nervous, Blaise. It's his wedding day after all," Pansy retorted. Her dark hair was pulled up into a lovely French-twist, and she wore light blue robes. She was also holding a small bouquet of white roses, lilies, and baby's breath.

"Stop talking about Draco as if he is not here," Severus snapped, coming into the room. He wore his traditional black robes, though these were fancier. Draco finally seemed to snap out of it at the sound of his godfather's voice, and he turned anxious eyes on the man.

"Do I look alright?" He questioned. Snape smiled, walking over to his godson and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You look fine. Potter won't be able to take his eyes off you," he soothed.

"He's right, Draco. You are breathtaking," Pansy added.

"Plus, he is just as nervous as you are. I just spoke with his brother and apparently, he won't stop pacing," Severus chuckled. A small smile appeared on Draco's face, and he watched as his godfather pinned a single white rose to his robes.

* * *

Indeed, the youngest Potter was just as nervous, if not more so, as his mate. And Snape had also been telling the truth when he said that Harry was pacing.

He too, wore a white silk robe, though his was embroidered with gold thread, in the same design as Draco's. He wore white slacks, and a white silk shirt. And pinned to his robe was a single white lily.

"Ri, please calm down," Rosalie murmured, her worried blue eyes on him. Her long golden hair had been styled into curls that rested atop her head, though a few had escaped and were framing her face and neck. She wore soft rose-colored robes and like Pansy, held a small bouquet of flowers.

Behind her stood Neville, who was smiling softly as he watched Harry pace. He wore robes of dark green, which made an almost red tint appear in his brown hair.

"It's almost time. Dumbledore has set up the portkey for us, and all we have to do is wait for him," Adrian announced as he came into the room. Like Draco, Harry responded to the intrusion and spun to face his brother.

"What if he changes his mind?" He asked the boy. Adrian put a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

"He won't, Harry. Draco loves you, and he wants this as much as you do," he said quietly. The eldest Potter boy was in robes of royal blue, which accented his red hair well.

"I know. I just…I don't really know why I'm nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. It's a rule," Rosalie teased. Harry shot her a smile. Adrian looked as if he was going to add something, but just then the door opened, and a elegantly dressed Albus Dumbledore entered the room, his face shinning.

"It is time," he murmured, holding out a white ribbon that was their portkey. Without another word, the three young people touched the ribbon and it activated, taking them away to their destination.

* * *

The clearing was of modest size, surrounded by large trees, with a small stream running through it. The light of a full moon shone down into it, bathing everything in silver.

In the center stood two young men, surrounded by a circle of seven people. At the front of the circle, standing in front of the two white clad figures, was Albus Dumbledore. He held two silk chords in his hands, one silver, and the other gold. The only two girls present stood behind the two young men, holding their bouquets gracefully. The four other men present finished the circle by standing just beside and in front of the couple.

A soft breeze blew softly around the group, as the old man's words created a glow around the cords. The eyes off all present, closed, and the two young people in the center were surrounded by light. Slowly, Dumbledore reached out and tied the young men's wrists together, first with the silver cord, then the gold.

Another flurry of words filled the air, this time joined by the voices of everyone there. The binding around the young men's wrists flashed a blinding white. None of the guests saw it, however, for their eyes were still closed.

When the light disappeared, Dumbledore said another soft string of words, this one filled with affection and feeling. Everyone present opened their eyes to see the two young men before them, smiling tenderly at each other. The silk chords were gone from their wrists.

Tenderly, the two leaned in and shared a soft, warm kiss, filled with love and promise.

"It is done," Albus Dumbledore murmured.

* * *

Draco breathed a sigh of contentment as they entered Harry's familiar sitting room. It was dimmer than usual, seeing as the fire was quickly burning itself out. The two young men slowly walked up the stairs to the bedroom, each lost in their own thoughts.

Draco felt nervousness creep into him as they neared the room, but as soon as they entered, he relaxed, just as he had all those nights ago before Christmas. The bedroom was also dim, though the moonlight filtered in through the large window, bathing it in silvery light.

He was so caught up in gazing around the room, that he did not notice his mate coming up behind him, until he felt warm arms surrounding his waist and soft lips gently caressing his neck.

"Are you happy, my Dragon?" Harry murmured into his ear, causing the blonde to shiver delightfully.

"Yes," he breathed, leaning into his husband's touch.

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Good."

Draco made an affronted sound as the dark haired boy swept him off his feet and cradled him in his arms. Harry walked slowly over to the bed, carefully laying his mate down on the covers before straddling him. Draco watched his movements with wide gray eyes, his body screaming for more contact with the Draconian.

Slowly, Harry's graceful fingers pushed his robes apart began to unbutton his shirt. The blonde trembled as the shirt was gently pushed off his shoulders, and gentle hands lifted his upper body to divest him of both the shirt and the robes. Those hands made their way up his arms again, tracing faint patterns on the milky skin before finding their way to his chest.

Lips descended onto his own, parting to allow a sweet tongue to slip though and trace his own. He moaned softly and that tongue took the opportunity to enter and viciously attack his own, leaving him a panting mass of desire.

Draco whimpered as those lips left his. They trailed down his cheek to his ear, causing him to buck violently and moan as that warm tongue slipped into his ear teasingly. Meanwhile, the hands had found their way to his nipples and were gently playing with them, pinching occasionally.

"Harry…" he whispered, his voice ending in an almost-sob. His body was aching for his lover to take him…take him fast and hard! But Harry had other ideas. His actions were slow, worshipful, and teasing. Even though Draco was now fully his, it seemed that he was not done playing games with him.

"Patience, love," came his mates amused voice. Draco groaned and struggled to move closer to his mate, but to no avail. Little did he know, Harry was having just as hard a time controlling himself as Draco was trying to get him to do otherwise. He was determined to show his mate how much he loved him, needed him…wanted him.

He allowed his hands to travel down to the other boy's thighs, as his lips made a detour to the blonde's nipples. Draco gasped and arched as Harry's lips surrounded his nipple, nipping gently before soothing the pink mound with his tongue. Draco whimpered as his mouth latched onto the other one and gave it the same treatment before continuing down his stomach. In his dreams, his pants had already been gone, but now they were vanished away with the wave of a hand and a soft word dropping from that pink mouth above him.

Finally, his lips were left to hover above his prominent manhood, and Draco sucked in a sharp breath, remembering one of his many dreams that had ended like this.

"Don't stop," Draco choked out pleadingly, his eyes fluttering closed as his mate's mouth paused above him. Harry's eyes watched his impassioned mate arch for contact, and he smiled.

"I won't."

His mouth closed over the dripping head, and Draco let out a keening cry. His head thrashed from side to side, and his hands clutched the silken sheets below him. Harry's eyes remained locked on his lover's face as he continued his ministrations.

"Harry….please…I need you…" Draco sobbed out, managing to tangle one hand into his mate's hair. Harry released his point of need, causing the blonde to whimper from the loss of contact. His whimpers turned to sighs, however, when Harry rose and maneuvered his body on top of him. Draco felt a sudden slickness in a place he never had before, and a looseness were it had once been impenetrable.

"I love you."

Then he thrust his hips forward.

The last thing Draco was consciously aware of for the rest of the night, was the sound of his passion-cries, mingling with those of his beloved mate.

* * *

Sunlight trickled through sheer red bed-curtains, and onto the faces of two sleeping figures. One of the figures opened bright emerald eyes, and smiled as he caught sight of the boy sleeping in his arms. His eyes closed, though this time, it was not in sleep.

Harry used his power with nature to send a tiny stream of magic into his mate's body, searching for something he knew he would find…and he did. With a wide smile, he pulled the magic back into himself and took to staring at his mate adoringly, brushing stray white-blonde hairs out of his face in the process.

It only took a few minutes for Draco to regain enough consciousness feel someone watching him. He slowly opened his eyes, a jolt of alarm going through him as he met the green ones watching him so closely. Then he relaxed, remembering where he was…and what he was doing here.

"We're married," he whispered, sounding awed. Harry chuckled lightly.

"We are."

"This is my room now, too. I won't ever have to leave."

"No, you won't. In fact, I won't let you leave. Dumbledore gave us a week to do as we please, before we have to return to school, and I intend to take full advantage of it," the dark haired youth murmured, placing kisses along his mate's jaw. Draco sighed and moved closer, reveling in the sensations his mate's touch sent through him.

"But people will talk…"

"Dumbledore is telling them that we're sick with a highly contagious illness. Therefore, no one can visit us until we are completely well…and for that to happen, we must have seven days of homework-free, stress-free, alone time," Harry chuckled, running his fingertips up his lover's side. Draco shivered and pressed his lips to Harry's throat.

"I love you," he breathed, gasping as Harry tossed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. The other boy grinned down at him like the Cheshire cat, and presented his lips with several slow, lingering kisses.

"I love you too, Dragon. I love you both," he murmured. Draco looked up at him, eyes filling with shock and slight hurt.

"Both?" He whispered. Harry smiled and gently kissed his bare stomach.

"Draco, you must know that the submissive party in our sort of relationship is magically capable of carrying children. You should also know, that the first bonding of our kind to their mate usually concludes with one becoming pregnant from that first encounter," he said softly, running his hand over his mate's flat stomach. Draco's eyes widened.

"But we just…"

"I know. That doesn't change the fact that I can use my magic to tell these things. And when I woke up…there was another presence. A very weak one, barely capable of being one, but it was there. You are to be pregnant, Dragon. With our child," Harry breathed, nuzzling Draco's neck. The blonde was frozen in shock, his eyes wide as he processed this.

"A baby…in me?" He asked hesitantly. His mate nodded.

"The shadow of a baby, yes."

"A baby," Draco muttered, staring at the ceiling. Harry smiled.

"Are you happy, love?" He murmured, pulling his mate close. Draco nodded dazedly, a bright smile slowly coming to his lips.

"I am. We are having a baby, Harry. Together. You and I…we created it…our child," his words were muddled, but his mate understood and grinned in delight.

"More proof that you belong to me…not to Amaryllis," he chuckled. Draco immediately emerged from his blissful haze, and shuddered in horror, his eyes closing tightly.

"Merlin, love! Don't remind me."

This caused his mate to burst out laughing, and pull him even closer to comfort him.

* * *


	14. The Draconian's Will

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 13: The Draconian's Will.

* * *

It took most of the week that they had as a Honeymoon, for either boy to leave the bed for more than a few minutes, and even longer for them to be mentally capable of separation for long periods of time. Their bond had strengthened immensely, and they had found they were able to speak telepathically to each other.

When they finally managed to separate for long periods of time, Draco continuously gave off a dejected air, and fell into a sulk. Harry was not much better, snapping angrily at anything that happened to annoy him…which was pretty much everything and everyone other than his mate.

For several days after they were forced to return to school, the boys drew much attention through their strange actions. Dumbledore managed to convince most students and teachers that it was the after-effects of the 'illness' that both boys had suffered, but their closest friends knew better. Blaise and Pansy struggled to raise Draco's moods when they could, and Harry's friends wisely kept out of his way.

It was only when Professor Severus Snape called the boys into his office and gave them a sharp lecture, that they finally bucked up and realized that they could not go on acting like this. That was when their mind communication reached its height, seeing as they could hardly bear to be out of each other's sight.

* * *

:I dispise Transfiguration.:

:Why: Harry asked, struggling not to look at his mate, who was several rows behind him.

:McGonagall's such a prude. Plus, she favors the Gryffindors.:

:So? Snape favors the Slytherins.:

:Touché: Draco chuckled, pulling out of his thoughts as McGonagall neared him. She sent him a glare (mostly because he had not been trying to turn his shoe-string into a lizard), and then passed by.

:You had best do your assignment.: Harry murmured, turning his shoe-string into a desert lizard and back. Draco muttered something that Harry couldn't hear and then set about transfiguring his object.

Moments later, however, a sudden wave of nausea swept over him, and he clutched at his stomach, groaning softly. Blaise, who was beside him, shot him a worried look.

"Drake, are you alright?" He muttered out of the side of his mouth. Draco shook his head, feeling a wave of uneasiness sweep over him. He did not notice that his mate had abandoned his work and was watching him with worry.

Another wave of queasiness washed over him, and he broke out into a cold sweat. Whimpering, he shot out of his seat and bolted out the door. He made it partway down the hall before he collapsed and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the cold stone floor. He distantly heard Professor McGonagall's worried calls, and his friends' questions.

Then it all faded into blackness, and the last thing he was aware of was a strong, comforting pair of arms cradling him as he drifted away.

* * *

"What happened?" Professor Lily Potter asked in alarm. Her entire family had been called to the hospital wing, and were now standing over Draco's still body. He was quite pale, and his breathing was shallow.

"He got sick and then collapsed just outside of Professor McGonagall's room. Young Mr. Potter here carried him all the way up here," Madame Pomfrey said quietly, motioning to Harry. He was sitting next to Draco's bed, gently holding the other boy's hand…or rather, it seemed as if the unconscious Draco refused to let go of his hand. Amaryllis was sitting on the blonde's other side, crying softly as she stroked his other hand.

"What is wrong with him?" James Potter put in, worry lacing his words. Madame Pomfrey shot a look at the Headmaster, who had come just after the boy had been admitted, and he quickly shook his head, indicating that she stay silent.

"It seems as if Mr. Malfoy has had a slight relapse. He should be well by tomorrow," Dumbledore said, moving out of the shadows and leaning over the end of Draco's bed. He sensed that the blonde was starting to awake, and could see the boy's hand slowly edging out of Amaryllis' grasp. The headmaster knew that he wouldn't show he was awake, however, until everyone but his mate and perhaps the nurse, were gone.

"Now, I believe that Mr. Malfoy needs rest. I must ask everyone to leave at this time," he said calmly. Amaryllis opened her mouth to protest violently, but Adrian gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's better this way, Amy. He needs to rest," he said quietly.

"But we'd be silent…"

"No, Amy," he said firmly, leading her out of the room.

"You are right, I suppose. Come, Harry," Lily said softly, leaning against James for support. Harry looked up from staring at the blonde and frowned.

"He won't let go of my hand," he pretended to protest. Dumbledore made a 'stay' motion with his hand.

"Someone ought to stay with him. I am certain he would prefer you to be here when he wakes up," he said calmly. Lily looked like she was about to protest, but James and Dumbledore quickly led her out before she could say anything.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned back to his mate, smiling as grey eyes met his own.

"Are they all gone?" Draco asked weakly. His mate nodded and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"They are. Dragon, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" Harry asked softly. Draco winced, remembering what had happened earlier.

"It was too sudden. I don't know what happened…"

"You had morning sickness, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey informed him, bustling up beside Harry and putting a hand to Draco's forehead. She let out a clucking sound and held out the goblet she had in her other hand. Draco took it, and looked at the silvery contents skeptically.

"It is a stomach settling potion, boy. It will keep you from getting sick from your pregnancy, which, if I may I bring it up, you didn't happen to inform me about," she stated, frowning darkly. Draco winced and drank the potion down, making a face.

"Awful," he sputtered, causing Harry to laugh. The healer looked as though she were hiding a smile herself, when she took the goblet away.

"Now, were you aware that you were pregnant, Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey asked when she returned. Draco nodded.

"For how long?"

Draco had the grace to look ashamed.

"Since the day after our Bonding," he whispered. The healer did smile here, and tenderly tucked him back into the bed.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about that. Congratulations, by the way. But back to business. Male pregnancies are very different from female ones. They are a bit easier, seeing as the male body doesn't have the…equipment to birth the baby the normal way. You will have contractions, but we will have to give you a cesarean section," she said quietly. Draco looked horrified for a moment, obviously thinking about the healers slitting open his perfect stomach. Harry chuckled at the look on his face and turned to Pomfrey.

"Are male pregnancies rare?"

"Well, in the muggle world they are non-existent. Here, however, they happen quite often. It is the magic housed inside a male's body that allows for it. If the couple wants a child bad enough they may take a potion, or in cases such as yours, where there are dominant and submissive parties, a man can become pregnant, like your mate," she informed him. He grinned and then turned back to Draco, who still looked appalled.

"And don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. The cut is made magically, so there is no scaring," she sighed. Draco's face immediately smoothed and he smiled.

"Good. I want a girl," he stated. His audience looked amused at this.

"Oh? And what if we have a boy?" Harry teased. Draco pouted.

"I'll love him just as much…but we'll keep trying until we have a girl," he said assuredly. Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"You, my Dragon, are a jewel," he chuckled, kissing his mate's lips. Draco smiled happily and cuddled into his mate, falling into a peaceful sleep only minutes later.

* * *

"He's been too quiet. I know Voldemort's planning something."

Harry looked up from tending to a rare Japanese miniature tree and frowned slightly. It had been about a month since Draco's frightening bout of morning sickness, and they had taken refuge in Harry's garden, hiding from an overzealous Amy and her friends who were trying to find them and get them to try on their clothes for the wedding (which the Potter's had brought with them after their Christmas vacation at the Malfoys).

"Everyone knows that, Adrian," he reminded him. Adrian let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know! But it still stands to reason…he's going to be attacking soon. And since he doesn't know which of us to attack, he is going to wait until we are all together outside of the school. Then he'll strike. Who knows who he will kill in the process?"

The older boy ran an aggravated hand through his copper hair and turned anxious amber eyes towards the sky.

"I don't see why the Wizarding world can't figure out which one of us it is. I mean, one minute with the three of us together, and I already have my suspicions," he muttered.

"Oh?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow but not looking up. Adrian shot him an annoyed look.

"Yes. The only one of us with enough power to defeat the bastard! It's most certainly not Amy, and not me, though I wouldn't mind getting rid of him. It's you."

Harry made no move to argue the statement, and Adrian sighed. He watched his younger brother carefully trimming the new buds off the tree in certain spots, but allowing them to grow in others. He could see a distinct shape to the tree, but he didn't understand why Harry was so adamant that it retain that shape.

"These trees have powerful magical properties," Harry said quietly, as though hearing his brother's thoughts.

"They can store numerous amounts of raw power in them. It is possible to tap into that power, using it for your own needs, but only if you know how to do it. The shape helps it to retain the maximum amount of power that it is capable of holding."

Adrian listened to this in surprise, his eyes widening. Now he understood why the buds had to be removed on some parts, and left on others.

"Can you use it?" He asked curiously. Harry sighed and ran a loving hand over the plant, before picking up his gardening things and moving back into his rooms.

"I can, but I rarely do. Only when I am weak and I know I will be unable to continue my day without it."

"Which is rare," Draco muttered. He had been curled up in a pile of pillows and cushions just inside the door, supposedly reading a thick potions book. His eyes had been on them, however, throughout the entire conversation. Harry smiled and knelt down beside his mate, pulling him into a hug and gently kissing his forehead, before doing anything else. Draco sighed contentedly and snuggled close, obviously glad to have his mate near once more.

"Honestly. You two act like a pair of love-sick animals," Adrian grumbled good-naturedly. Draco shot him a glare, while Harry completely ignored him. Adrian, knowing that this would be a good time to disappear, quickly left the room.

It was only after he had returned to Gryffindor tower and his own room, that he realized he had never gotten Harry to admit to being the 'Boy who Lived'. Nor had they finished their conversation on Voldemort.

* * *

"I don't like it."

Harry looked up from kissing Draco's neck and frowned. They had climbed into bed only moments before, but Harry could tell that something had been troubling his mate for quite some time.

"Like what?"

Draco's face crumpled and he buried it in his mate's throat.

"Voldemort…the Boy who Lived…everything. I don't like it at all. I…I can't loose you, Harry! I can't," he whimpered, his inner conflict finally showing. Harry looked down at him, his eyes widening slightly.

"You won't…"

"But what if Voldemort kills you? What if…" he trailed off as Harry's lips descended onto his. He sighed against the warm mouth and snuggled close, trying to wash away his uneasy feelings.

"I will not allow Voldemort to defeat me, Dragon. I have too much to live for. You, our child, everything. I will not let Voldemort take that away," he murmured, pulling back from his blonde mate. Draco didn't answer, only buried his head in Harry's neck once more.

"Make love to me," he whispered. Harry groaned and quickly set about fulfilling his mate's request.

* * *

Ever since the Christmas holidays, Harry had had little communication with his parents, save for seeing them in class.

Not for lack of trying, at least, on his parents side. They did everything in their power to involve him in their everyday lives. Harry, however, wanted nothing to do with this, and did his best to avoid them. Anything from being the last person to their classes and first person to leave, to not going to dinner in order to avoid getting cornered by one of them.

The instincts that he had developed soon after his arrival at Domyoji told him to stay away from them, mostly because he knew they wanted to 'get to know' him. This meaning, they wanted to find out what had made him the way he was, and do their best to squash it out of him. He could tell that his parents were disappointed with his appearance when he had first arrived, and they hadn't gotten used to it, yet. Lily still made comments about cutting his hair, while James continuously invited him to play Quidditch, even though he knew his son would refuse.

Understandably, he was beginning to tire of it.

So it was no surprise to any of his friends, when he showed less-than-happy responses to the letter that had arrived via-owl, only days after his talk with Adrian had occurred.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Your father and I must speak with you as soon as may be, on some very important issues that cannot be ignored anymore. _

_Please, dear, join us for tea this afternoon. We will explain things to you then!_

_We love you,_

_Mother (and father)_

Harry read this in slight disgust, and then threw the note into the fire. Draco watched this with slight alarm, and quickly moved to sit in his mate's lap, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired boy's neck.

"You don't have to go," he whispered gently, placing Harry's hand on his stomach. He had found, that when his mate was angry or worried, the knowledge of the presence of their child would immediately calm him. And just as he had suspected, Harry's face softened and he gently ran his hand over his mate's still-flat stomach.

"They won't give me much of a choice. If I don't go, they will come to me," he sighed, pulling Draco close against his chest. The blonde's mouth turned up into a smile.

"True."

The boys sat in silence, while the others in the room watched on, knowing not to interrupt. They had all been studying for the Potions N.E.W.T.S., but their study had been interrupted by the letter.

"I'm going too, Harry," Adrian finally spoke up, his voice soft but firm. Rosalie shot him a startled look, but Harry nodded in understanding. His brother looked over at the girl and smiled gently, placing his hand over hers. Adrian had admitted to liking Rosalie as more than a friend about three weeks before, and she had returned his sentiments. They had openly come out about their relationship to their closest friends, but no others.

"I wish I could go," Draco muttered, a frown marring his handsome face. Harry smiled lightly and ran his fingertips over his mate's stomach, causing the blonde to squirm slightly. He glared up at him, but made no move to get off his lap.

"It is better you stay here," Harry murmured. Draco sighed and snuggled closer, dreading the moment that his mate would leave.

:Don't worry, love. I won't let them get to me.: Harry's voice whispered in his mind.

:I know. I just don't like the thought of you going there. You know what they want to talk about, don't you:

:You mean the wedding that will not be taking place? Yes, I know. As long as Adrian's there, I'm sure my temper won't flare too much.:

:We'd best hope so.: Draco quipped, causing Harry to growl and begin to attack his neck with his lips. For several more minutes, Draco knew nothing but his own whimpers and the pleasure his mate was giving him.

* * *

"You know, you should have avoided making out with your husband until after we were gone," Adrian muttered as he and Harry walked towards their parent's rooms. Harry wore a distant look (most likely from his previous encounter with his mate), and made no comment to his brother.

"I think that Kert must have stopped screaming about his eyes and not seeing by now," the red-head chuckled, ignoring the fact that his audience had no interest in what he was saying.

"We're here."

Adrian looked up when Harry finally spoke, his voice laced with the faintest hint of dread. He shot his brother a sympathetic look, before quietly speaking the password and stepping into his parent's living quarters.

"Harry, dear! Adrian!" Lily exclaimed, rushing over and hugging them as they entered the room. Adrian warmly returned her advances, but Harry stood stiffly under her ministrations.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked from her seat beside her father. They were on the comfortable crimson couch in front of the fire, looking through a book.

"Harry had to finish what he was doing," Adrian said cheekily. Harry shot him a glare, while the rest of the family looked interested.

"Oh? That that would be?" James questioned.

"Making out with his lover."

Harry hit his older brother over the head, while Adrian began to laugh. Lily and James were staring at Harry in shock, while Amy's face brightened.

"Oh, Harry! Why didn't you ever tell me you had a girlfriend?" She squealed excitedly. Adrian snorted and worked to keep his laughter from showing. Harry turned his glare on her.

"I don't. Adrian was being a wanker."

"Harrison, language!" Lily choked out, her face returning to it's normal color. Harry winced as she said his full name, but did not apologize.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Adrian finally asked, after he and Harry had settled down in chairs beside the couch. Lily passed him his tea, and shot her husband a long-suffering look.

"Adrian, you are quite aware of why we called you here. You two have avoided the subject of this wedding for far too long. Your sister's wedding is in two weeks, and you must be prepared!" Lily said, sitting next to her daughter and placing a loving hand on her knee. Amy smiled happily.

"We have your outfits all prepared. And Adrian, you are to be one of Draco's groomsmen. His friend Blaise is to be his best man, but you are the next one in line," she informed them. Adrian balked slightly and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Harry, you will be an escort. You will take people to their seats. It is a tedious job, but I feel you can do it," Lily said calmly, taking a sip of her tea. Harry worked hard to keep from blurting out that their plans were useless. Draco was already married, and nothing they did would ever change that.

"So I suppose my ensemble is black?" He asked lightly, carefully concealing his wrath.

"What?" James put in, startled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"From what I have heard, Mister Malfoy wants an all-black wedding. Surely you are not going against his wishes?"

"Oh, gracious, Harrison! You can't honestly believe that we would allow that! A black wedding indeed!" Lily sniffed. Amy's face darkened.

"He does want that…but I can't be married in black. I can't!" She wailed. Harry set down his tea and linked his fingers in a Teepee-shape, brushing his index fingers against his lips in mock-thought.

"Then I must say, you are acting in a very inconsiderate way. The wishes of all wedding participants, or at least the bride and groom, should be taken into consideration and compromised on. If Mr. Malfoy wishes for a black wedding, he should be granted at least a black tuxedo, if not black flowers and decorations. Amy would then be allowed a white wedding dress and white food or some other such thing. You are acting very deceitfully, do you not agree?" He asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Lily and James stared at their son, their eyes wide. Here, where their young son had once sat, now resided a man with more intellect than they had ever imagined possible. Gone was the little five year-old boy who had been overly serious and solemn. Gone was the seventeen year-old rebel who had shocked them with his more-than-surprising appearance and disregard for their attempts to bring him back into the inner circle of their family.

Here sat a boy who was more adult than them, it seemed. His logic was flawless, and his obvious disapproval of their secretive plans stunned them.

"Harry, I'm sure that Draco won't mind…"

"If it was my wedding, I would mind. And I am certain that Adrian would agree with me that it would be the same for him as well. Think about it carefully, Mother. Would you want your wedding planned behind your back?" Harry asked softly, his voice hiding a dangerous note that his older brother was immediately aware of. Lily looked startled.

"Well, no…"

"Then stop there. I will have nothing to do with plans that go behind the groom's back. Besides. Personally, I don't believe that a wedding is appropriate at the moment. What, with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the loose, who knows what could happen? Do you honestly believe that Voldemort would pass up a chance to destroy the three of us when we are together and at an event that is supposed to be a happy one? Amaryllis' wedding would give him the perfect opportunity to wipe us all out for good."

With this, he stood and walked from the room, leaving his family to gaze after him in a horrified silence.

"He's right. I don't want to risk having my head blown off, just for a wedding," Adrian murmured, rising from his seat and following his brother at a jog. Amy's lips were trembling by now, and her face was pale. Her parents looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Harry's right, you know."

James' comment was met with sobs from two different women, and for the rest of the afternoon, he was too involved in calming them down, to even think about the wedding.

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Harry smirked as his mate rolled over on top of him, and stared down at him in wonder. The bedroom was dim, seeing as the fire had been out for quite some time, and the only light in the room was made by the full moon outside. Draco stared down at Harry's shadowed face, his eyes taking in the beautiful porcelain skin and bright emerald eyes that looked into his lovingly.

"You managed to buy us more time. How did you manage it?" He said, his voice awed.

"I simply told them that Voldemort wouldn't miss a chance to attack us when we were out in public together…especially when he knows that time is supposed to be the happiest moment of our lives. Why waste a chance to ruin that for us?"

Draco chuckled at Harry's dry humor and ran a finger down his bare chest.

"Well, whatever the reason, you got us more time. If Voldemort is defeated soon, as in the next two weeks, the wedding will be at the same time. But if not…well…can you wait at least until next year to defeat him?" Draco asked, only half-joking. Harry's face grew serious.

"No, Dragon. I will defeat him when it is time…no sooner and no later. Though…I don't think I have bought us as much time as you hope, to be honest. If the pains in my scar are correct, Voldemort is planning on a major attack…soon," he murmured. Immediately, Draco's face grew alarmed and his eyes flashed a darker grey.

"You are going to fight him then…aren't you?" He whispered. Harry nodded.

"I am."

"You…you can't! What if I loose you?" Draco choked, his eyes widening with panic. Harry gazed down at him, remembering the time when his mate had been resolved on being the dominant one in their relationship. But now…now Draco was reveling in not having that responsibility. He enjoyed having someone taking care of him, Harry could tell. And to see him this helpless…hurt more than anything Harry had experienced before.

"We went through this before. I have too much to live for. I will NOT be leaving you, no matter how many times Voldemort tries to kill me. I will not leave you, Dragon, I promise," he murmured, pulling Draco close and rolling him to lay next to him. Draco sighed and snuggled close, willing his fear away.

"Our baby needs you," he finally managed. Harry smiled and put his hand to where his child resided.

"I need the baby, too. I need both of you so much," he said quietly, kissing the blonde's hair. Draco smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, my Draco."

* * *


	15. Flight of Darkness

**I apologize for taking so long to update…almost an entire year is unacceptable, and I'm sorry! I hope that this chapter does not dissapoint. I have the rest of this story written, it just needs to be divided up into chapters and then uploaded…how many chapters that will be I don't know, but I am going to be upload them faster than I did this one, I promise! Anyway, thanks for your patience with me, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! JK Rowling has that honor.

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 14: Flight of Darkness.

* * *

Harry woke up the day before Graduation, with his scar burning fiercer than it ever had before. The pain caused his head to feel as though it was splitting in two, and he moaned when Draco moved away to see what was wrong. The pain intensified tenfold when his mate was not touching him. 

"Harry? Love, are you alright?" Draco whispered, his fingers brushing a strand of hair out of the dark-haired boy's face. Harry sighed and leaned into the touch, the pain lessening slightly.

"Headache," was all he could managed to say. Draco stared at him with alarm.

"Voldemort is near, isn't he?" He murmured, careful not to raise his voice. He had witnessed many of Harry's "headaches", but never to this extent. In answer to his question, Harry nodded slightly and winced as the movement made the pain worse again.

"He's going to attack, soon, isn't he?" Draco said, his voice barely hiding his rising panic. His eyes, however, showed it clearly and Harry saw it immediately. He gently tugged on his mate's arm, forcing him to lay against him again. He wrapped his arms around his mate, and then braced himself as he whispered his answer.

"Today. He is attacking Hogsmede today."

Draco stiffened, unable to contain his horror any longer.

"No…NO!" He whimpered. His eyes desperately searched Harry's, willing him to say that this was all a joke and that the Voldemort vs. Harry Potter life-or-death battle really wasn't going to happen today…or ever. When his mate simply held him tighter and looked at him with a pain-filled expression, Draco finally broke. He clung to his mate, burying his face in his chest. His hot tears splashed against Harry's bare skin, and his hands shook as they frantically touched any piece of flash they could find.

Neither of them said a word. Neither one had to.

Harry watched as his mate touched him, hiding his own emotions well. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to gather Draco in his arms and stay with him in this bed for the rest of their lives, ignoring the fact that there was a rampant Dark Lord killing more people by the day. Instead, he lay still and allowed his mate one last chance to memorize him as he was now.

There was no way of knowing what would happen after this battle, no way of predicting the outcome. People would die or be injured, buildings would crumble, lives would be shattered. People would be changed, ideals would be changed. Only one side could rise above the other. And that side would be the side of whomever defeated the other. Voldemort, The Boy Who Lived. Tom Riddle, Harry Potter. Evil, Good.

"My Harry. My Lion," Draco whispered against the skin of his neck. His fingers twined in Harry's hair and he pulled his mate down into a frenzied kiss. Harry eagerly responded, reveling in the one moment where his destiny faded into the background and all he knew was his mate's touch.

Then it was over.

::Moon Child, it is time.:: Hedwig's soft hoot came as she flew into the room. Harry looked up, his eyes filling with anguished pain, and then without another word, he climbed out of bed, got dressed, and disappeared from the room.

Draco lay still, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Cold seeped into his body at the loss of his mate's warmth, and he shivered lightly. It was only when Shadaren jumped onto the bed and cuddled up next to him, that the veela finally pulled out of his stupor and curled himself around the tiny animal, taking comfort from it's warm presence as he fell asleep.

* * *

_A blood red beam of sunlight struck the center of Hogsmede._

_Clouds of smoke billowed from several burning buildings and screams rang out from all directions._

_A frenzied laugh filled the air, causing anyone who heard it to shudder in terror._

_Yells of victory from jubilant figures shrouded in black could be heard in the air and cries of helpless mortals drifted in the choking dusts that rose from the streets._

_The crazed laugh cut off abruptly as a soft rumble silenced the noise. Torture ended, screams muted, and tormentors fell._

_Tables turned. Black figures grew frightened, the jubilant yells turned horrified. The once-manic voice that had laughed…now screamed in anguish._

_Lives lost._

_A green light._

_Circling death._

_A bright flash._

_Pain ended._

_A loud scream._

_Life given._

_A falling body._

_Silent peace._

_A destiny fulfilled._

_Sunlight poured over the battlefield, bathing it with the light of a new day._

* * *

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" 

Bleary eyes opened slowly, as conscious returned to the prone boy. The first thing Draco saw when his eyes opened, were his own parent's faces. Pale, drawn, and terrified.

"Oh, my baby!" Narcissa sobbed, throwing her arms around the confused and not yet fully awake, boy. His eyes quickly roved the area behind her shoulder, trying to assess where he was. White barriers surrounded his bed…no, not his bed. This bed was harder and less comfortable than that which he shared with his mate. This was a hospital wing cot he was in.

"Mother…what happened? Why am I here?" Draco asked in confusion, his throat feeling strangely scratchy and dry as he spoke.

"Adrian found you, son. You were thrashing around on the couch you had fallen asleep on, screaming at the top of your lungs. Even a calming potion didn't help," Lucius said quietly. His face was covered with dirt and grime and he looked exhausted, but his eyes were filled with relief.

"But what happened? With Voldemort?" Draco asked wildly, remembering the vague dream that had haunted him during his sleep (thank Merlin Adrian hadn't told them the truth about where he had been having that dream). He realized then that it must have not been a dream. Rather, it was a vision, seeing the battle that his mate had been involved with.

At his words, his parent's faces grew confused.

"Darling…how did you know about that?"

"A dream! Now what happened?" Draco asked frantically. His parents faces lightened and grew joyful.

"The Dark Lord is gone, son! Harry Potter is really the Boy Who Lived, and he destroyed him!" Lucius said proudly. Draco's eyes grew even wilder.

"But what of Ha…Potter? What happened to him?" He nearly yelled. His parents didn't seem to notice his agitation.

"Oh, Harry? He's fine, dear. His family is with him right now. He's a few beds down from you, in fact," Narcissa said cheerfully. Draco's body immediately relaxed and he had to hide the relieved tears that were flooding his eyes. He fell back against his pillows, a soft whimper tearing out of his throat as he tried to suppress his emotions.

He wanted to be near his mate. He wanted to know that Harry was alright, not just hear it from another's mouth. He wanted his mate to hold him close, and tell him that it was all over and everything was fine. The danger was past.

::Well, I can't hold you, but I can say the danger is gone. And I can tell you that I love you, Dragon.::

The heavy weight that had suppressed him since his return to consciousness lifted, and a smile bloomed on Draco's lips. Two beds over, the Potter family could be heard, crying and exclaiming as their youngest member awoke.

* * *

"What happened, exactly?" Draco asked later that night, as Harry held him close. They had been forced to stay in the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey had been more lenient about them sleeping in the same bed. 

"Voldemort's plan was to attack in the morning, before everyone awoke. He would take Hogsmede, and then Hogwarts, in two quick swipes. He only managed to bring down a few buildings before I reached them, but it was enough. His death eaters were torturing and killing everyone in their path, and forty-nine people died in the end. We should be thankful it wasn't more, I suppose," Harry said quietly.

"Children too?" Draco questioned weakly.

"Twenty-two men, fourteen women, and three children," Harry said slowly, his voice registering pain. Draco snuggled closer, his hands going protectively to his flat stomach.

"You kept more from dying, you know. You are a hero, Lion," he said softly. Harry smiled at the nickname, and nuzzled his mate's hair.

"No, you are. I never would have made it if I hadn't had you to live for."

At this, Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Graduation, though set back a few days due to the Final Battle, went through without a hitch. The Domyoji students were surprised to find that it was not that different from their graduation ceremony back at their school. This made it easier for them to deal with. 

In fact, all of Harry's friends had chosen to stay in England for a while, due to many factors.

For Kert, it was the fact that he had grown 'fond' of one, Pansy Parkinson. They had been dating secretly since Christmas (Draco later learned that the present she had hidden from them that day was from him), and Kert was very close to proposing.

Rosalie wished to stay because of Adrian (and in large part, Harry, who she thought of as a brother).

Kyoko, who had shown great aptitude for Ancient Runes, had a Professor that had offered her an apprenticeship. Ai didn't wish to leave his sister, so he had rented a flat just outside of Hogsmede (which was quickly being built up again), and was preparing for his training to become a karate master.

Since Leigh's parents lived in Ireland, she wanted to stay near her family. Deborah had decided to remain with her, because "the European men were hot".

Quentin had taken interest in being an Auror, and had entered Auror training right out of school.

As for May, she had taken a liking to curse-breaking, and had been offered a job at Gringotts only days after Graduation.

Harry couldn't say that he wasn't happy that his friends would be near. They, who knew what he was and weren't afraid to stand by his side. They had always been there for him, and always would be.

And for that, he was eternally grateful.

* * *

"Stop it, Harry. Stop it all!" 

Harry looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and frowned lightly.

"Stop what?" He asked, eyeing his mate. Draco groaned.

"The wedding. I have to…someone has to tell them…"

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. It had been a month since the Final Battle, and the Potters were once again visiting the Malfoys, this time, to prepare for the wedding which would take place in a week. The boys were still uncertain of how to tell their families of the impossibility of such a wedding.

"I mean, I'm starting to show! I can't marry a girl…when I am pregnant myself!" Draco said sarcastically, pointing to his slightly rounded belly. It wasn't big enough to be obvious to the untrained eye, but if you knew what to look for, and wanted to see it, it was clear Draco wasn't just 'gaining weight'.

"You are beautiful," Harry chuckled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer that with a straight face. At his comment, Draco melted and he climbed onto his mate's lap. They were in a study near Draco's rooms, far from the hectic wedding preparation activity that was taking place just a few floors below them.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked softly, leaning against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy and breathed in his pine-wood scent.

"We could just tell them…"

"And have my father and your father come after us with curses? Or better yet, my mother, and yours, fly off the handle? We'd be either dead or buried in tears before we managed to escape…if we did at all," Draco groaned, resting his head back on Harry's shoulder. The draconian smiled and allowed his lips to trail along his mate's neck.

"How do you suggest we tell them?" He said quietly. Draco sat up, turning to look at him.

"Leave them a note and run away to Wales," he said promptly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They would easily track our magical signatures," he pointed out. Draco groaned.

"We're doomed," he stated, turning dull eyes at his mate. Harry laughed again and pulled the blonde against him once more.

"I suppose we are," he said good-naturedly.

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each others presence, until the door to the study suddenly opened, startling them.

"You know, you're lucky that it is me," came Adrian's cool voice. Draco sighed in relief, while Harry showed no sign that he had been bothered.

"Why?" He asked. Adrian gave him a pointed look.

"Because mum, Narcissa, and Amaryllis have been searching all over the Manor, for both of you. They pulled us men into the hunt when they failed to find you. Just think what might have happened if one of them had come in here instead of me."

"This would have ended and I could live in peace," Draco muttered. Adrian and Harry shared knowing looks, but wisely said nothing to his comment.

"Anyway, I think you should go. They won't stop until they've found you," the older Potter said. Draco growled lightly.

"Well, they can keep looking. Come on, Lion!"

With this, Harry was dragged from the room and down to Draco's normal hideout…the gardens.

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening!" 

"I know! Our little Amy, all grown up and going to be married!"

"Next comes children!"

"I get to be your daughter's godmother!"

A groan rang out at these words, but it seemed as if the girl speaking hadn't heard. In fact, the cheerful conversations continued in the next room, unaware that they were being overheard.

"Who's idea was it to allow all the bridesmaids to come over the night before the wedding?" James Potter asked, looking miserable.

"That would be Amy," Adrian put in, taking a long sip of his brandy. All three Potter men, the two Malfoy men, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, were gathered in the first-floor lounge next to the ballroom. They had taken refuge here after all of the women had arrived, eager to give Amaryllis her 'bachelorette party'. The girls squeals, however, were heard quite easily though the wall.

Draco sat in a chair in front of the fire, sulking, as he cradled a glass of brandy (which he wasn't drinking, for obvious reasons, but slowly emptying into the plant next to him when no one was looking). Harry sat nearby, his eyes inconspicuously on his mate as he sipped on his own drink. Adrian sat next to his brother, also holding a glass of the amber liquid. Lucius and James had decided to be lax on the no hard alcohol rule for their sons, seeing as they were now considered adults.

"Do we even want to know what they're up to?" Lucius questioned, looking slightly unnerved as his wife's voice rang out giddily in the next room.

"No!" Sirius laughed. Remus was on the couch next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Why so glum, Draco?" Severus asked lightly, his eyes flashing with a steely light. It was clear to the three younger men, that he was not pleased they had kept their secret for this long.

"Is it nerves?" Remus asked gently, sitting up and causing Sirius to groan at the loss of his nearness. Draco shot them all a glare.

"No."

"Then why the face?" Lucius asked, his voice laced with mirth. It was obvious the liquor was mellowing them all out quite well.

"Nothing. Girls are so annoying," the younger Malfoy muttered. James laughed.

"You won't see things like that once you marry one. You'll be too busy trying to get some!" He chuckled. The older men began to laugh, and only Adrian, Snape, and Harry noticed Draco's nauseous look.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

All of the men looked up alertly at these words, and the Lucius quickly stood, looking slightly alarmed.

"Shall we retire to my study?" He asked quickly. The other men didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

Instead of going to the study with the others, Harry and Draco cried off under the guise of exhaustion, and supposedly returned to their own rooms. 

Minutes later, they were standing together in Draco's chamber, the door securely locked and a no-enter charm on the entire room, just in case a house elf or someone tried to apperate in there.

"We can't stay, Harry. I can't even pretend to marry her," Draco whimpered, clutching Harry's shirt-front. Harry nodded understandingly. It had become more of a game to them in the past weeks, to see if their families could figure their relationship out for themselves instead of them telling them. Unfortunately, it seemed the Potters and Malfoys were too blinded by the present wedding preparations, to even suspect that something was going on.

"What do you want to do, then?"

"Run away. Run far away and only come back after we're ready. We can mask our magical signatures once we are out of the ministry's reign," Draco whispered. Harry thought this over.

"Isao-sensei did tell me that there was a teaching position open if I ever wanted it…I suppose we could go to my home—and he would never tell them we were there," he murmured. Draco's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Let's go there. I want to see where you grew up," he said eagerly. Harry chuckled. Over near the window, Hedwig was listening carefully to their conversation.

"**I'll tell the large one that we are going**," she told Harry softly, before gliding away. Alasha also gave her agreement and gently twined herself around Harry's neck as he rushed to pack his things (being able to use wandless magic was such a bonus!).

Twenty minutes later, both boys were packed, their things shrunk, and all necessary letters sent to their proper owners. They had unlocked the door and un-charmed the room. Eventide was ready to carry them the first leg of the journey, and then from there, Harry would apperate them all to Domyoji school.

"Are you ready?" The dark haired man whispered. The blonde looked up at his mate and nodded.

"Yes."

Together, they snuck down the vines on the side of the house (Harry carefully monitoring Draco's descent), then climbed onto Eventide's back and galloped away into the night.

Neither one felt regret.

Neither one looked back.

* * *

"Truth or dare, Parvati!" Ginny Weasley giggled out. 

"Truth."

"Oh! What do you find sexiest about Harry?" The red head asked lightly. The girls in the room squealed, and listened eagerly for Parvati's answer.

"His braid. It makes you want to grab it and then hold him down as you…well, do him!" The girl announced. The other girls 'ohhhed' and looked at each other mischievously as a blushing Parvati turned to her best friend.

"Truth or dare, Lavender?"

"I feel bold…Dare!"

Parvati looked triumphant.

"I dare you to sneak into Harry's room tonight, and kiss him. Lips, tongue, the whole enchilada."

The girls all gasped at this, as Lavender's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"No problem! Ok, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you done it with Ron, yet?"

At this, the brown haired Gryffindor turned bright red.

"No! I have morals, you know!" She screeched. Her face, however, did not lessen in color.

"Oh? Then what did I walk in on you two doing the night before Graduation? I don't think that was a bra moving over your…"

"GINEVRA ANNE WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked, looking horrified as the other girls laughed.

"It's alright, 'Mione. I was just kidding," Ginny said quickly, knowing how the ex-Head Girl's temper could get.

"Alright. Amy, truth or dare?" Hermione finally said, after a long period of cooling off.

"Um…dare," Amy said after a moment of debate. Hermione's eyes lit up slyly.

"I dare you to sneak into Draco's room, wake him up, and then full-out snog him."

This drew more gasps, and a few delighted shrieks, as Amy's face broke into a bright grin.

"No problem!" She giggled.

* * *

One o' clock that night found the girls sneaking through the halls on their way toward the wing where the men were sleeping. Because of the wedding the next day, they had decided to sleep apart for more of an effect. 

The girls had to muffle their excited giggles as they neared Draco's rooms. Amy stopped at the double doors and put a finger to her lips, motioning them to follow her. Opening one of the doors, she slid inside, tiptoeing her way over to the bed, while the others waited by the door. There was a long pause, then:

"He's not in his bed!" Amaryllis hissed, her eyes widening as she looked back at her friends. The group of girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Where could he be, then? Who's crazy enough to be wandering around this late?" Parvati asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We are," she pointed out to the dimwitted girl. No one commented to this.

"Well, let's try Harry, now. I want to do my dare!" Lavender squealed. The girls spirits rose again, and sly snickers filled the air.

"His room is just down the hall," Amy directed, as they shut the door behind them and continued on their mission.

"I hope he doesn't wake up," Hermione muttered nervously. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"And I hope he does! His body is unbelievable, I bet, and I wouldn't mind giving more than a kiss," she informed them. Hermione looked scandalized while the others stifled their giggles.

"SHH! Harry used to be a light sleeper. I don't want him to wake up before Lavender can do her dare," Amy whispered, her hand on the doorknob. The girls quickly silenced and then Lavender slipped into the room, leaving the rest behind.

A few minutes later, she returned, her face drawn in confusion.

"He's gone, too," she whispered, her eyes wide. Amaryllis and the other girls exchanged confused looks.

"Perhaps they couldn't sleep? I mean, it is your wedding day tomorrow. I'd be nervous, too," Hermione commented.

"But why are they both gone?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Who knows?" Parvati muttered from the back of the group.

"Yeah, it's better not to ask," Lavender said softly, her disappointment showing.

"Why don't we all go to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow," Hermione said, moving back towards the ballroom, where the girls were sleeping that night. Everyone followed her silently.

* * *


	16. The Birth

NOTE: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up. If you've red my bio-page, you'll know that the power-cord to my lap-top died on me, and I have been unable to use my own computer since the beginning of the year. Meaning no access to my stories! But I finally got it today, and have uploaded this chapter as soon as I could. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me!

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 15: The Birth

* * *

_Dear Albus,_

_Please forgive our hasty flight from here. Draco and I have found that we can no longer live under such circumstances, and have decided to leave until further notice. I know you will say that we should have just told our parents—but I also know you realize how difficult that is, especially when we are both aware of what would come of it._

_Neither of my parents seem pleased with what I have become, and they will blame me for taking Draco away from Amy. It will cause a rift in our family that no one is ready to deal with right now. Draco will be blamed for being weak and cheating on Amy. No one will see things from our point of view, and no one (except those that already have) will take our side. It is better that we just disappear for a while, let the anger and confusion die down for a while, before returning to face everything._

_Thank you for everything you have done, and everything I know you will continue to do for us._

_Your favorite Potter (haha, joke),_

_Harry_

* * *

_Dear Adrian,_

_I'm sorry to leave you in a pinch like this, but we've run away. This charade has gone on long enough, so we are leaving until we feel it is safe to come back again…or at least until Draco has had the baby._

_I am sorry I can't be there to smooth everything out. I know that it will be horrible there for a few weeks, and I'm sorry for that, too._

_Thank you for being here for us and understanding. I really appreciate it._

_Take care of Rosalie for me._

_Lovingly, your brother,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Harry and I are flying the coop. I can't stand staying here another day, I'm sorry. You know why we can't tell our parents about us right now, and I now you understand, so I will stop blabbering._

_Don't try finding us…we don't want to be found._

_We are planning on staying gone until things have calmed down a bit. I need some time to think about how to best end this entire charade. I'm tired, Sev. I really am._

_Thanks for being here for me, and I promise to write when your great-god-child arrives!_

_Your godson,_

_Draco_

* * *

Both Adrian and Severus had long since read their letters, when horrified cries went up from the others in the wedding party.

Harry was gone.

Draco was gone.

A note, left on Draco's dresser, was the only explanation that they received.

_"To whomever reads this first:_

_I told you, I wanted an all-black wedding or nothing._

_No black, no me. NO WEDDING._

_Goodbye,_

_D.L.M."_

Adrian smiled as he heard this, then winced as his sister sent up an anguished shriek and began to cry.

Severus worked hard not to laugh as he heard his godson's note, but frowned in annoyance when the two mothers of the party began to cry hysterically along with the would-be bride.

"But where is Harry?" Lavender Brown's voice rose above the din.

No one had an answer for her.

* * *

Harry and Draco's first stop was to Durbyshire, where they spent a few relaxing days at Blaise's home. They had been welcomed eagerly, both by Blaise and by Neville, who visited often.

The happy visit ended, however, when news reached the boys that a search had started as a result of their disappearance. After a quick goodbye and the promise of many letters and perhaps a visit or two, the two boys traveled the muggle way to their final destination.

Isao-sensei was happy to have them, and when he had learned the entire story, agreed to hide them for as long as they wished. Harry was promptly given a job teaching the beginning classes of Kendo and archery, while Draco was given the job of helping the dean of the school in his office.

Both boys found their jobs entertaining, and were glad for the calm atmosphere that surrounded the school. It would be a perfect place to recover from their hardships in England, and an ideal first-home for their child.

Letters passed frequently between the two refugees and their friends. Adrian sent weekly reports on how people were responding to their disappearance, while Dumbledore tended to bypass that and get right down to the 'how are you doings' and 'this is what I am doing at present'. Severus sent the occasional letter, but his were short and to the point most of the time. Blaise and Neville usually sent joint letters, seeing as they had moved in together soon after Harry and Draco's visit. Master Green had become so used to Blaise 'invading' his sessions with Neville, that he suggested that Blaise join them in their endeavors. The Slytherin had agreed, but only on the condition that Neville be allowed to move in with him. The older man had found this amusing and given his permission.

The Potters and Malfoys had not stopped their search for the two boys. They had the entire wizarding world on the lookout, making it impossible for Harry and Draco to move around too much. They even had to spell their letters to be un-readable to everyone but their intended receivers because of this.

According to Adrian, Amaryllis was much changed. She was moody and depressed, rarely leaving her room unless her mother forced her to. Her heart was 'broken' and it wouldn't heal until 'her Draco came home'. Harry and Draco found this news the most amusing, if not a bit annoying. Even after their obvious joint runaway, she didn't get the hint (nor did anyone else, for that matter). She still didn't realize that Harry and Draco had run away together, on their own free wills, mainly because of the wedding she was to have shared with the said blonde.

Still, none of this news had much effect on the two escapees. They were too caught up with their jobs and Draco's growing proof that a child would soon be arriving.

"Potter-sensei? Do we use the bow-string to cheek method? Or the bow-string to corner of mouth method?"

Harry looked down at his smallest student, a young Japanese boy, Huy, and smiled.

"String to mouth method. It is the most accurate during still-archery. The cheek method is used while you are moving. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Because you could hurt your mouth if you used that method while moving?" Another boy, Lin, suggested hesitantly.

"Correct. You could hurt yourself. No one wants a bleeding mouth while in battle," he teased, causing the boys to laugh. It was a class of ten seven year olds, the biggest class that Harry had ever known Domyoji to have.

"Now, I want you to practice the mouth method over the weekend, but you must stand still while attempting it. Also, you must have an older student or sensei watching, to make sure you are doing it correctly and not harming yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Potter-sensei!"

The boys scattered out of the room, a few lingering to ask him more questions before they left. When everyone was gone, Harry heaved a sigh of relief and grinned. Rain could be heard pounding on the dojo roof, causing a calming, relaxing noise. They had been forced to use this room today because of the rain, but he didn't mind.

Slowly making his way back to his and Draco's private quarters, his mind wandered over the past seven months. Draco had been in a haze of bliss throughout his entire pregnancy. Thanks to the services of the resident nurse here, he had gotten the proper care that he needed to keep himself and the baby healthy, while not feeling as though he were being smothered with too much motherly care (unlike at Hogwarts with Pomfrey). And because Draco was happy, Harry was happy.

He smiled as he remembered the first time Draco had felt the baby kicking. They had been in bed dozing, when he awoke with a cry and it took Harry a full ten minutes to calm him down enough to find out what had woken him. After that, they had spent hour upon hour feeling the baby kicking, talking to it, playing music for it (Draco had insisted), and reading to it. They had decided not to find out beforehand whether it was a boy or a girl, so they just called it…well, it. Or he or she or you…whatever took their fancy.

"I'm home!" Harry called, grinning as he pushed that thought away. He hung up his coat and looked around the empty ground floor room.

"Draco?"

No answer came, so Harry wandered into the kitchen, then upstairs to the bedroom. Usually, his mate was home by now, so he wondered why he wasn't answering.

"Draco?" He called softly, sticking his head into their bedroom. The room was dark and the blinds were drawn. A soft moan came from the bed, and Harry jerked his head in that direction.

"Draco? Are you alright?" He asked, feeling a growing sense of panic. Now that he thought about his, his mate's scent was off…and he hadn't even tried to call Harry on their mind-link that day, as he usually did.

"No. I think…I think it's time," Draco whimpered, shifting slightly on the bed so Harry could see him. The blonde was covered in sweat, and his face was pinched with pain. Harry let out a soft cry and hurried to his mate's side, picking him up gently.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked softly, carrying Draco out of the room and downstairs, then out of the house. Draco winced as the storm-lights from the buildings surrounding them struck his eyes.

"I fell asleep. Yashi-sama let me out early, because I was feeling sick. I came home and fell asleep…and when I woke up I was like this," he whispered, shivering as the light rain struck his face. Harry covered him with his coat as best he could, and then ran for the infirmary.

Five minutes and some sharp instructions later, Draco was laying on an operating table with Harry clutching his hand tightly. A cloth guard had been raised between Draco's head and stomach, so he couldn't see the procedure…but Harry could.

"This won't take very long. The baby is ready to come," the nurse, Mrs. Hashi, said gently. Harry nodded. Mrs. Hashi was a registered medi-witch, so Harry had no doubt that his mate would be in the best care possible. A young assistant was there, but that was the extent of the people in the room, much to the young men's relief.

"Tell me what's happening," Draco said weakly. They had numbed his abdomen, so he couldn't feel a thing.

"They just made the cut," Harry said, wincing slightly at the blood escaping his mate. He looked away as the nurse began fingering the incision, and spoke quietly to Draco to keep him distracted.

"I've got a leg…an arm…here it comes!" Mrs. Hashi announced after a moment. Harry quickly looked up, startled to see a tiny being emerging with her hands.

"It's a boy!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears as a tiny wail filled the room. He looked at Draco, who was looking tired, but smiling.

"A boy! Harry, a boy!" Draco whispered, clutching his mate's hand as the assistant wrapped the baby in a blanket and rubbed him down gently. The wails softened as he was laid on a scale, and then stopped entirely when he was placed in his daddy's arms. Draco, who's cut had been immediately healed by Mrs. Hashi, took his child and stared at him in awe.

The baby was small, only six pounds eight ounces, and nineteen inches long. Curly, wet wisps of hair stuck to his little head. His eyes were large and milky (as all baby's were), his nose small and aristocratic, and his lips were a perfectly shaped, coral pink cupid's-bow.

"He's perfect," Draco breathed. Harry smiled, putting his finger out and watching as the tiny fist grasped at it.

"He is. What should we name him?" He asked quietly, slipping his arm around his husband's shoulders. Draco looked up thoughtfully.

"Tai. Tai Kayden Malfoy-Potter," he said slowly. Harry's face lit up and he watched as the baby closed his eyes, as if agreeing with this name.

"Tai Kayden it is, then. Welcome to the world, little one. Welcome to your family."

* * *

_Dear Blaise and Neville,_

_Draco had the baby! It is a boy, six lbs., eight oz., nineteen inches long, blonde hair, green eyes, the whole shish-kabob! Baby's healthy, daddy's doing great, all is well!_

_He's gorgeous. Draco and I are so happy! His name is Tai Kayden Malfoy-Potter, but to cut down time we just call him Tai, or sometimes TK, if we're feeling playful. He is a quiet baby, he rarely cries outside of mealtimes and diaper-changes._

_We are so happy! We wish you were here to see him in person, but since you can't be, we're sending a picture to make up for it. Isn't he adorable?!_

_Anyway, we just wanted to let you know!_

_Visit us sometime and see him in person!_

_Your friend(s),_

_Harry (and Draco and Tai)_

* * *

_Dear Adrian and Rosalie,_

_The baby is here! Draco had a boy, Tai Kayden, and he's the most wonderful baby in the world! Information about him is on the back of the picture we're sending along with the letter._

_The baby is healthy, Draco's healthy, we're all happy…so all is good! I'M SO HAPPY!_

_Just thought I'd let you know!_

_The blissful father,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Congratulations on your engagement!_

* * *

_Severus and Albus,_

_Draco had the baby Friday night. A gorgeous little boy named Tai Kayden. He's small, but perfect! Draco is well, so am I, and so is Tai (hey that rhymed!)._

_Sorry, I'm a little over-happy right now. Tai is a quiet baby, Draco says he's like me, but he looks like his daddy, so I can't say which of us he takes after more._

_What do you think? I hope you like the picture. The medi-witch took it just after Tai was cleaned up. Isn't he beautiful?_

_Well, I have to go. Draco's calling for me to warm up some milk for Tai, and I had best get on it!_

_Yours ever,_

_Harry_

* * *

"Harry? I think Tai's getting a bit too interested in Alasha," Draco called from the sitting room. Harry, who had just finished his last letter, chuckled softly and got up to join his husband. Draco was relaxing on the couch, baby Tai in his arms. Tai's eyes were glued to the small white snake that was staring down at him from the couch-back.

"_What are you looking at?_" Harry asked in parseltongue. The snake looked up and hissed out a laugh.

"_The tiny one. He issss intelligent_," she said simply. Harry grinned.

"I think he is boring," Shadaren muttered from beside the fireplace, opening one big eye and staring at the infant before closing it again.

"How so?" Harry asked aloud. The Forest Kneveral looked up at him.

"All he does is eat, sleep, mess himself, and cry," he said simply. Harry burst out laughing, causing Draco to insist on knowing why. When Harry told him, Draco snorted his amusement and ran a gentle finger down his son's cheek.

"Maybe so…but there is a lot more to him than that. Someday, he will be doing much more. Like crawling, talking…pulling your tail," he listed the last one mischievously, and Ren glared at him.

"And hopefully, someday, there will be more where he came from," Harry said lightly. Draco looked up at him sharply, and then smiled tenderly at his mate.

"Perhaps…someday."

* * *


	17. The Return

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 16: The Return

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

"…Happy Birthday dear Tai, Happy Birthday to you!"

A little boy with curly blonde hair and bright green eyes blinked cutely up at the people standing across from him and then down at the small chocolate cake in front of him. Two candles burned on it's surface.

"Blow out the candles, Tai! Blow them out!" Harry instructed, grinning as his son stared at him in confusion.

"Here, Tai. Let daddy show you," Draco chuckled, handing a small bundle to Harry before bending over his son and showing him how to blow out the flames. Around the table, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Potter, and Rosalie Potter were seated, watching the spectacle with laughing eyes.

These select few had been frequent visitors in the two years after Tai's birth. Adrian and Rosalie had eloped here a year ago when they had run into interference about their marriage on the home-front (they had been told rather harshly that they were inconsiderate to even be considering matrimony when such a horrible thing had happened to Amy not long before). Tired of waiting for something that wasn't going to happen (Draco returning to Amy), they had eloped to Japan and moved into the town at the base of the mountain the school resided on.

Blaise and Neville had also gotten married, and had moved permanently into Blaise's home in Durbyshire, so Neville could be near his work. Severus was still teaching Potions, and Albus was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"All right. Who wants ice-cream with their cake?" Draco asked. A few people sent up their affirmatives, while Harry stayed silent, gazing at the bundle in his arms; their little one-month-old daughter, Sakura Anne. Draco and Harry's second child. She had her dad's black hair, her daddy's grey-blue eyes, and a more feminine version of Harry's face. She was the louder of the two children, only content when one of her parents was holding her. She was a sweet little girl, though, and her fathers and brother doted on her.

"Dada…Kura?"

Harry looked up to see Tai eyeing him curiously. He smiled and held up Sakura, causing the little boy to smile as well. Draco looked up from passing out cake and ice cream, and smiled.

"Sakura is fine, Tai. See?"

The boy studied his sister for a while longer, then nodded and went back to eating his cake.

"Here, love," Draco whispered, handing him a plate of cake. Harry grinned and gave Sakura back to her daddy. The blonde man held her gently, grinning down at her as she made a soft baby sound.

"Awww! Look at that!" Adrian laughed, his eyes on the loving family. Harry looked up and frowned.

"Look at what?"

"The Potter-Malfoy love fest!" His brother responded teasingly. Now he had both Harry and Draco glaring at him.

"You have to admit, though. You four make a perfect family," Rosalie commented, eyeing them. The young mens' faces immediately broke into smiles at her complimentary words.

"I am sure your family will be just as perfect," Harry said, looking pointedly at her rounded stomach. She blushed and smiled happily up at Adrian, who immediately calmed down and returned it.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we finish our cake and then go to the living room for presents?" Draco suggested. Everyone nodded and hurried to finish their cake.

* * *

"And the big bad wolf went to Azkaban and they all lived happily ever after. The end!"

Severus snorted slightly as Draco triumphantly finished his story, only to find their son fast asleep on his dad's lap. The little blonde had had a long and exciting day, so it was no wonder, but that didn't stop Draco from looking a little disappointed.

"Why don't you take him to bed?" Harry suggested softly, lifting his son into his mate's arms. Draco shot him a smile and then turned from the room, carrying the tiny boy to his room. When they were gone, Harry turned to Severus and Albus (who were both staying overnight).

"All right. I know you want to talk to me about something, so you'd best get it over with," he commented. Albus and Severus glanced at each other, and the back at him.

"You are correct on that assumption. I would like to offer a proposition to you," Albus said slowly. Harry motioned him to continue.

"Hogwarts is in need of a…special teacher. There is a student entering next year who has astonishing abilities with wandless magic, but doesn't know how to control it. In the same way, it would be wonderful to have a class dedicated to that subject, just so students could learn the art. We would like to offer you the job."

Harry looked thoughtful. His job here was fine…but got the distinct feeling that he would be needed more at Hogwarts. If this student's wandless magic was so out-of-control, he or she would need an adept teacher to help him/her though it.

"Can I think about it for a while, and then owl you when I've made my decision? There are a lot of things I have to consider…"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," Albus quickly assured.

They talked for a while longer, then went off to bed.

* * *

Harry lay on his back, his arms tucked behind his head, and his eyes glued on his un-dressing mate. Draco looked over his shoulder and blushed slightly at the look in the dark haired man's eyes. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and then climbed into bed after looking into his daughter's bassinet one last time, spooning himself in Harry's embrace.

"About time," Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. Draco smirked and leaned into his touch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he shot back sarcastically. Harry retaliated by moving his hands dangerously against Draco's thigh, and allowing his lips to trail over the back of his neck. Draco shivered at the attention.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Draco. You know that," he murmured against the pale skin, causing a choked noise to emit from his mate. Draco's eyes slid closed and he revelled in the nearness of his mate.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry nodded and then captured his lips in a deep kiss. Draco pulled back, panting slightly and smiling. He lay back on the bed, pulling Harry on top of him.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" He asked softly, running his hands over his mate's cheeks and though his hair. Harry's green eyes met his gray ones and held them. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at him with a serious expression.

"Dragon…how would you feel about returning to Hogwarts?" Harry asked slowly. Draco's eyes widened and his hands stilled in their journey down his mate's back.

"Why? What's happened?" He asked sharply. Harry sighed and lowered his head to rest against the blonde's neck.

"Albus wants me to teach this upcoming year. Apparently, there is a student who is entering that is gifted with wandless magic, but has no training to control it. Dumbledore not only wants me to teach this child, but also the rest of the school. But I won't agree unless you are completely comfortable with the idea."

Draco lay still, his mind working overtime. Harry's warm breath brushed against his skin, comforting him as he battled with himself. On one hand, it would be nice to return to Hogwarts again. On the other…there was the whole Draco and Harry vs. the Potters and Malfoys issue.

"I think you should, if you want to. It's about time we faced what we've been running away from," he said slowly, thinking his words over carefully. Harry's face lit up and his lips began to gently suck at his mate's neck. Draco whimpered, the rest of his speech flying from his mind as his mate's body began to move against his.

"I love you Draco. You always know just what to say," the draconian murmured, making his way down the blonde's body. Draco shivered again, this time because Harry had pinned his hands above his head and conjured some silk bindings to tie him to the headboard.

"Harry, the baby!" Draco hissed, as his mate's fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers.

"Is due to sleep for another two hours before waking for her meal. So you'd best stay silent, Dragon," Harry murmured against his stomach, conjuring a black-silk scarf that tied around his mate's mouth. Draco made a sound of protest, but moaned as Harry's hands curled around his arousal.

The darker man smirked at the writhing figure beneath him. Draco was content for a while, but soon his noises grew more desperate and he strained against his bindings, his wide-eyes filled with tears of need.

"Beg, Dragon," Harry said simply, allowing the scarf to disappear, and quickly putting a silencing spell up. Draco's mouth opened in mindless pleasure, groans tearing from his throat as his mate teased him with his hands and lips.

"Please. Please!" He whispered, the memory of a dream similar to this he had had once flitting across his mind.

This was enough for Harry. With one swift movement, Draco was inside a hot, sweet mouth and crying out for release.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"Luggage shrunk?"

"Check."

"Everything packed?"

"Check."

"Baby supplies at hand?"

"Check."

"Animals all accounted for?"

"Shek!"

Harry looked down from his rant and chuckled at his son. Tai was seated on the floor of the kitchen, Shadaren in his lap and Alasha curled happily in his delighted hands. Hedwig had flown to Hogwarts a few days before, saying she would meet them there, and Eventide was out in the courtyard, waiting for them to come out.

"Good for you, TK," he chuckled. It was a rare thing when Harry would allow his son to hold the little white snake, but he knew that she wouldn't hurt the young boy, and Tai was comically careful when playing with their 'pets'.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked, coming from upstairs where he had been yelling the answers to Harry's questions from. Sakura was cuddled warmly in his arms, her grey-blue eyes gazing happily about her. At seven months old, she was still a bit clingy and always had to have one of her parents in sight to be completely happy.

"Almost. Just let me get Tai situated," Harry answered, scooping his young son off the floor and grinning as the boy squealed with delight. Shadaren shot them both an annoyed look, mainly because his warm seat had been taken away, and willingly exited the house to where Eventide was waiting.

"Hewe daddy," Tai gently helped Alasha wrap herself around his father's neck, and Harry smiled in response.

"Thank you, Tai. All right, Dragon. I think we're ready," he commented, looking around the empty rooms one last time. They had already said goodbye to everyone they needed to, but it still felt incomplete, somehow.

"Harry, get your arse in gear!" Draco called from the doorway, smirking. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"My arse is quite in gear, thank you. If it wasn't, you wouldn't look quite so pleased this morning as you do," he retorted. Draco blushed at the connotations behind that, and he quickly exited the place they had called home for the last three years.

"I'm going to miss it," Draco said softly, as they began to walk towards the apperating point. Harry's free arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close.

"You and me both, love," he whispered.

* * *

"Welcome home, my boys."

Albus' welcome rang in their ears as they settled into their new quarters. It had obviously been designed just for them, with a pretty little nursery for Sakura, a bedroom with a connecting playroom for Tai, and a master suite for Harry and Draco. Plus an office for the men to work in, a living room for guests, a small kitchen and dinning room for private family meals, and an attached garden like the one in Harry's old rooms.

"Well, we're here," Draco sighed lightly, looking around their new home. Harry smiled as he looked up from feeding Sakura.

"Are you happy?"

"Nervous…but yes. I'm happy," Draco replied, grinning as Tai threw a green bean out of his bowl and onto the table.

"We have four days before the teachers come. Anything you want to do?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder at his mate. Draco handed Tai a glass of milk and shrugged.

"Show Tai and Sakura around the school. I don't want them to be afraid of it. Then we can introduce them to Hogsmeade…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Daddy, weed!"

Draco and Harry looked down to see Tai picking at his food, looking upset.

"Read? Read what?" Draco asked in confusion. Tai frowned.

"Weed?" He whimpered, pushing his food away. His parents looked at each other in confusion, and then Harry turned to his son.

"Tai? Do you feel all right?" He asked softly, leaving Sakura at the mercy of Draco while he walked around the table to his son. Tai looked up at him pathetically, his cheeks beginning to look flushed.

"No," Tai said simply, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, great! Harry, why don't you take him to the infirmary. I'll get Sakura bundled up and come up later," Draco said, picking up his daughter and taking her into her nursery. Harry gently lifted his son from the table and carried him out into the hallway. Tai sighed softly and put his flushed face into his father's neck, snuggling close.

"Harry?"

The young man turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him, looking worried.

"Albus…Tai's sick," Harry informed him in a worried voice. Dumbledore stepped forward, placing a hand on the little blonde's forehead.

"What happened?"

"Draco and I were talking, and then he suddenly piped up with 'Daddy, read'. Usually, that is his way of telling us he's tired…but he was in the middle of dinner. So we got suspicious," Harry said softly, rocking his now whimpering son.

"Let's get him to the Hospital Wing. Poppy will know what to do," the older man said lightly. Harry nodded and together, they walked up the stairs to the infirmary.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, wake up!"

Green eyes slid open sleepily, meeting smiling gray ones.

"Tai's feeling better," Draco informed him, motioning over to the bed next to his. The little blonde was sitting up, smiling happily at his fathers. Madame Pomfrey had told them that it was only a small cold, brought on by the stress of moving to a new place. Tai would be fine. They had decided, however, to keep him in the hospital wing for the night, just in case. Draco and Harry had bedded down there as well, not willing to leave their son for so long.

"Hi, daddy!" The little blonde chirped, playing with his baby sister's feet. She was resting on the end of his bed, under her daddy's careful eye. She was gurgling happily, and a smile crossed her lips when Harry got up and joined them on Tai's bed.

"In that case, what do you want to do today? Go on a tour of the school? See Hogsmede?"

"Both, I think. But eat, first," Draco chuckled, happy to see his husband's eagerness.

Together, the family sat down to the meal the house elves had brought up for them. While Harry and Draco told them funny stories about what had happened here when they were attending, the two children ate in silence, neither seeming to understand much, but both content with their fathers voices.

"All right, how about we work our way down from here?" Draco suggested, once they were through with their meal. He picked up Tai, while Harry lifted Sakura into his arms, and then they set out.

Gryffindor Tower, the Room of Requirement, Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, the library, the classrooms, the dungeons, the Great Hall, the grounds.

With each sight, Tai seemed to get more and more wide-eyed, especially when they ran into Hagrid on their tour of the grounds. Hagrid had been stunned to see them, and even more shocked by the news of them being married and having children, but he had promised not to tell and invited them all in for tea. The entire visit, Tai had been unable to keep his eyes off the huge man, and had seemed delighted when Hagrid took him up on his knee and talked with him quietly for some minutes (or as quietly as the half-giant could).

When they finally left Hagrid's house, they decided to make a day of it and have dinner out at Hogsmede. They went into a few of the shops there, including the candy store (Tai's favorite by far) and the joke shop. Then they stopped by the Three Broomsticks for dinner and (in Harry and Draco's case) butterbeer.

By the time they headed home, it was getting dark and the children were fast asleep in their parents arms.

Neither adult noticed the presence of one other person, following slowly behind them with triumphantly gleaming eyes.

* * *


	18. Confrontation

NOTE: Someone pointed out that the number of dead (44) did not match with the number of how many women, men, and children who died in the final attack. And they're right! The number of people I mentioned were civilians caught in the cross-fire. The extra 10 that I did not (and the fault was my own) were aurors who were actually there for the purpose of fighting Voldemort and his army. Sorry for leaving this out, and now you know! On with the story!

* * *

Veela Child, Moon Child

by: Twilight Goddess7

Chapter 17: Confrontation

* * *

POTTER/MALFOY SIGHTING 

_by: Rita Skeeter _

_It has been just over three years since the mysterious disappearances of Draco Lucian Malfoy and Harrison James Potter. On the day of Malfoy's highly anticipated wedding to Amaryllis Potter (Harrison Potter's sister), family members and friends discovered the two young men to be missing. It has been debated for these three years past, why exactly they disappeared and under what circumstances. Some say they were kidnapped and/or murdered, others, that they ran away on their own free will. But one thing is clear: they simply vanished, leaving no clues as to where they were._

_Imagine this reporter's surprise, then, when she spotted a pair of men exactly matching Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's descriptions, exiting 'The Three Broomsticks' in Hogsmeade together last night. They were both carrying large bundles in their arms and were wearing concealing black robes. They walked in the direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then vanished onto it's grounds. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was unable to be reached for comment, though several shopkeepers in Hogsmeade (including the owner of 'The Three Broomsticks) claimed to have seen the men, and agreed that they were identical to the missing Potter and Malfoy._

_Was this just a coincidence, or have Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter truly returned? This reporter must state her certainty that those two young men are indeed the missing…_

* * *

Draco threw the newspaper down in disgust and turned to Harry, who was sitting with his head in his hands. Draco knew that his husband wasn't happy about this new development.

"Perhaps it's better this way. My parents and yours will certainly come here to hound Dumbledore for answers. We might as well get it over with," he pointed out, spooning some rice cereal into Sakura's mouth.

"Daddy otay?" Tai asked innocently, his green eyes meeting his dad's. Harry smiled at him and pulled him into his lap.

"Daddy is fine, Tai. Both of us are. We are just a little worried," he sighed, gently brushing a silky blonde curl out of his son's eyes. The boy snuggled close, turning his bright eyes on his daddy and watching his sister eat. They sat in silence for a while, the two men thinking over their present dilemma.

A knock at the door ended all of that.

"Come in," Draco called absentmindedly. Both boys looked up, however, when Severus entered, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Sev, what is it?" Draco asked. Severus seated himself next to Harry, a violent frown on his face.

"Your parents have arrived, along with Mr. Potter's sister. They want answers," he growled. Little Tai watched his "grandpa" getting angry, and his face crumpled.

"Gampa otay?" He whimpered. Severus's gaze softened and he looked guiltily down at his grand-godson.

"Grandfather is fine, TK," he said softly, taking the boy into his arms as Harry handed him over. Tai hugged Severus' neck and pressed his cheek to the older man's.

"Gampa mad?"

"No…just a little. Grandpa's frustrated," he sighed. Seeing the little boy didn't understand, he smiled slightly and looked over at Draco and Harry. They were huddled over their daughter, cleaning her up from her latest meal. She was smiling happily, glad for the attention, and she smiled even brighter when Harry raised her high up in the air and Draco blew a raspberry against her stomach. She giggled and squealed, causing Severus to wince slightly.

"What are you two planning on doing?" He finally questioned, when the two young men had ended their attentions to her.

"We are going to tell them the truth. Then we are going to tell them to stay out of our lives," Draco said simply. Severus smirked at this, while Harry worked to hide a smile.

"In all honesty, we are not sure. We will see when the time comes," he said lightly, placing a comforting hand on Draco's arm.

"Well, the time has come. Dumbledore wants you four up in his office as soon as possible," Severus announced, standing up and maneuvering the little blonde onto his hip. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, frowning slightly.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Draco sighed, picking up his daughter. Severus handed Tai back to Harry and then walked out of the room with them.

"Good luck," he murmured, before going down to the dungeons. Harry and Draco watched him go, before making their way up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Dumbledore, tell us the truth! Are Draco and Harry here?" James Potter shouted, his eyes flaring. He was not in a good mood. He had spent the last stressful month writing up his class schedules and lesson agendas for the DADA class he had begun to teach three years ago, only to read this morning that his son and his would-be son-in-law were quite possibly hiding at the very school he taught at!

His shock knowing no bounds, he had woken his wife, daughter, and the Malfoys to give them the news. Then, together, they made their way to Hogwarts. To their surprise, Dumbledore did not seem surprised. On the contrary, his eyes sparkled with understanding the moment they walked through his office door. It was then that James knew. Dumbledore knew something he was not telling. Hence, James' question.

"Yes, they are."

At this, Amaryllis gave a happy squeal and Narcissa gave a cry of relief. Lily smiled though her tears, while James and Lucius shared suspicious looks.

"How long have they been here?" Lucius snapped. Dumbledore smiled disarmingly at him.

"Only a few days, now. I offered Mr. Potter a job and he accepted," he said calmly.

"Wait! How did you know where Harry was, and why is Draco here?" James asked.

"Harry and I have maintained contact throughout the last three years. And Draco is here because Severus offered to take him as an assistant."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Draco is going to work in the ministry. There's a place that has been open for him since he left school," Lucius said smoothly.

"There you go again, controlling my life without any thought about what I might want."

The group turned, to see a cold-faced Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, his eyes flaring.

"Draco! Darling!" Narcissa ran forward, enveloping her son in a monstrous hug. Draco stood stiffly in her grasp, not returning the embrace. She didn't seem to care, though.

"Draco! I missed you so much, love!" Amy ran forward, raising her lips for a kiss as she hugged him. Draco raised his face beyond her reach and pushed her away, none-too-gently.

"Draco, what did you mean by that?" Lucius asked. Draco frowned, going over to stand beside Dumbledore.

"Mean by what?"

"What you said at the door. That we controlled your life."

Draco snorted bitterly.

"As if you don't know. Why do you think I ran away three years ago? Why do you think I avoided getting involved in the whole Potter-Malfoy union? Why do you suppose I wanted a black wedding? BLACK, father! That should have given you a hint, at the very least," Draco spat. His audience looked at him in confusion.

"Draco…I'm not sure we are following you…" Lily trailed off as Draco's deadly glare fell on her.

"Then let me spell it out for you in simple terms so you can understand. I am not going to work for the ministry. I am not going to turn down Severus for this job opportunity. And above all else…I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT BITCH!"

The three Potters and two Malfoys stared at the boy in shock. Then, awareness began to dawn on them. Amaryllis's eyes filled with tears. Narcissa stared at her son in horror. Lucius and James both gained angry expressions on their faces. Lily looked shocked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Draco, you apologize to your fiancé right now, young man," Lucius said in a dangerously low voice. Draco shot him a sneer.

"Me? Me, apologize? YOU apologize!"

"What reason do we have to do that?" James shot back.

"For putting me through hell my last year of school. For forcing me to even consider marriage to that _thing_ you call a daughter. For not considering my feelings on these matters. For not paying attention to the warning signs. So many things. But do I get one apology? NO!" Draco snapped.

"Putting you though hell?" Amy whimpered, her tears nearly overcoming her.

"Yes! Pure, undiluted Hell! Wedding plans, flowers, clothing, guests, shit-this, and shit-that. 'Oh Draco, look at this dress!' 'Oh Draco, look at these pretty flowers!' 'These preparations won't make themselves, you know!'," he raised his voice to sound girly, glaring at each woman who had said that line, in turn. First Amy quelled, then Lily, and finally, Narcissa.

"Then dad thinks it's funny to tease me about that nightmare he called a wedding-night. I mean come on! I wanted a black wedding for Merlin's sake! I didn't want to marry her! I never have, and I never will! I would die before you forced to share my bed with her," he announced, motioning to the sobbing Amy.

"And anyway, I don't swing that way," he muttered as an afterthought. But they all heard.

"WHAT?!" The group shrieked. Draco smirked.

"That's right. I like boys. Sexy, erotic, MEN."

His audience was stunned, staring at him in shock and horror.

"Why in the hell do you think I ran away? I never once planned on marrying her! I had a lover anyway, and I wasn't about to part with him," Draco said calmly.

"Who?" Asked Narcissa weakly. Draco's smirk widened.

"You won't like it. Not at all," he murmured, his eyes turning towards the door. Everyone did a slow turn, and Lily gave a shriek when she saw who was in the doorway.

There stood Harry Potter, with a breathtaking toddler at his feet and an adorable baby in his arms.

"Harry!" Lily stood and made to go over to him, but he held up his free hand to stop her. The little boy at his feet whimpered in slight fear, and then ran (as fast as a two and a half year old could) to Draco. Draco gently lifted the young boy into his arms and held him close.

"Mother, Father, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter…may I introduce you to my lover, Harry?" Draco asked mischievously.

It was then that the truth hit their audience like a brick. The reason Draco was so opposed to his engagement to Amy. The reason Harry seemed disgusted and angry by the thought of Amy and Draco marrying. The reason the two boys had been found to have run away at the same time, and then returned together three years later.

"You…you two…together…" Lily stammered out, the true horror of the situation hitting her in full.

"Yes, us two, together. We've been together almost since we first met again in seventh year. To give us some credit…we had little choice," Harry said calmly.

"Little choice? LITTLE CHOICE?! Harrison James Potter, you have cheated with_ my_ fiancé for the past four years, and all you have to say is that you had 'little choice'?!" Amy shrieked, her anger overcoming her. Both boys turned death-glares on her but she didn't back down.

"Yes, bitch, little choice. When you are what we are, you don't get much say in who you fall in love with. It just happens…but damn it's good!" Draco chuckled. Harry raised an eyebrow and worked not to smile.

"Don't call Amy a…female dog. And what do you mean, when we are what you are?" Lucius asked sharply. Draco sighed.

"You and mother both carry a recessive veela gene, Father. I just happened to gain the two recessives. I am a half-veela. Veelas have mates. Veela's mate for life."

"And Harry is your mate," Lily said slowly, trying to register what was being said.

"Yes. He is my mate, and I am his. You see, most veelas are the dominate party of their relationship…but not me," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Not you?" Narcissa asked weakly.

"No. This can happen under two conditions. Either a veela mates with a dragon, or a veela mates with a Draconian."

"But Draconians are fable! They don't exist!"

"Oh, don't they?" Harry asked lightly, amusement in his eyes. His parents and sister froze, staring at him.

"I would beg to differ. Seeing as I am one, I can tell you that they are not fable, and they do exist. They are just exceedingly rare," he said softly.

"You…you are a draconian?" Amy choked.

"Yes. And Draco is my mate. My submissive mate…and the father of my children."

"Children?" Lucius gasped out, this being too much for even him to handle.

"No father, watermelons. Of course children! Where do you think these two came from?" Draco asked sarcastically, motioning to his son. Tai gave the small crowd a shy look and then buried his face in his daddy's neck. Harry moved to his side, displaying their little girl next to her brother.

"I carried them, I am proud to say. In fact, I was three-months pregnant with Tai when we ran away. Sakura came just under two years later," Draco said proudly.

"You are lovers, you are veela and draconian, and you have children. Anything I'm missing?" James asked quietly. Harry and Draco glanced at each other.

"Well, we have been married for over three years," Harry added thoughtfully.

"Wait! Stop right there, Draco Lucian Malfoy. You mean to tell me that you were knowingly engaged to Amaryllis, and yet you still entered into marriage with this young man?" Lucius looked thunderous.

"Yes! Three months before my supposed wedding with his sister, so we wouldn't have that hanging over our heads. And yes, I was married while you five were still planning my life, my job, and my unwanted wedding," the young man answered his father, staring defiantly into his eyes. Harry stepped forward, putting a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"We were trying to figure out how to tell you, and hoping that you would figure it out for yourselves, but on the night before the wedding, we couldn't take it anymore. We didn't know how to tell you or how you would respond, so we left. We started our own life, together, with no one dictating who we should be with or what jobs we should have. We were quite happy…until we realized that running away from it wasn't the answer. Amy deserves to know why Draco is never going to marry her. You have to understand that you can no longer control Draco and myself. We are adults. We are married. We have children. We are happy together. End of story."

With this, Harry gently led his husband and children out of the room, leaving a satisfied Dumbledore and a speechless family behind.

* * *

"I never want to have to go through something like that again," Draco whispered that night, as he lay tangled in bed with his mate. They had spent the day dodging a wrathful Amy, and several parents who seemed determined to bother them for more information. They had finally taken refuge in their rooms, making sure that Dumbledore knew not to tell their families where they were.

"It wasn't as bad as you imagined, you have to admit," Harry said quietly, propping himself up on his elbow and running a hand through his mate's silky blonde hair. Draco smiled up at him.

"No, it wasn't. I don't know quite what I expected, but that wasn't it. But I was hoping to hit your sister a few times, just for good measure," he chuckled, causing Harry to smirk at him.

"Gentlemen don't hit ladies."

"She's no lady," Draco said dryly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Harry could see that his thoughts had returned to the incident from the summer before their seventh year, and he quickly changed the subject.

"I don't think I've ever seen your father look that stunned before. He was absolutely at a loss," Harry chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"He, of all people, should have seen it coming. I mean, it was him that suggested that they leave the engagement relatively open so that if my preferences 'changed', I could be engaged to Adrian instead…"

"That's just wrong," Harry muttered. Draco chuckled.

"I know."

They were both silent for a while, Harry trailing his fingers through his mate's hair, while Draco closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"What are we going to do about school? It starts in a week and a half, you know," he finally managed to say. Harry shrugged.

"I have already planned out my teaching agenda. There will be little written work in the class, and a lot of physical activities, so it will be different than most classes," he commented. Draco smiled.

"You always were one for few words and lots of action," he teased. Harry growled and with a sudden movement, nipped at his mate's nipple rather roughly. Draco gasped and arched, his body immediately responding to the attention.

"And you love it," Harry retorted, before rolling on top of his mate.

Draco never got a chance to respond. He was too far gone from the sensations that his mate was inducing on his body.

* * *


End file.
